


The Dark Roses

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Complete Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been hiding something ever since the end of his 5th year. What that something turns out to be is going to rock the wizarding world and a few select members of the Order to their knees. You didn't think the Death Eaters were the only marked supporters of Voldemort, did you? SLASH, MPREG, mild character bashing, Sirius alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5th Year- Post Department of Mysteries

**Title:** The Dark Roses  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, small amounts of Intrigue (Political and Social), AU  
 **Warnings:** SLASH, MPREG, Character Bashing (mild), Violence  & Language (mild)  
 **Rating:** Strong **T** for now  
 **Main Pairing:** Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry has been hiding something ever since the end of his 5th year. What that something turns out to be is going to rock the wizarding world and a few select members of the Order to their knees. You didn't think the Death Eaters were the only marked supporters of Voldemort, did you? **SLASH, MPREG, mild character bashing, Sirius alive.**

* * *

 

**_5 th year, post Department of Mysteries-_ **

Draco Malfoy scowled furiously. His father was in severe trouble with the Dark Lord, perhaps imprisoned and it was all Potter’s fault! Him and his stupid bunch of lackeys had actually managed to get an upper hand over a select few of the Inner Circle. Draco wouldn’t have believed it if not for his father’s capture. Now he was very likely going to Azkaban for at least a short time and there was nothing that could be done about it.

He hid behind a statue, waiting for Potter and his precious friends to walk by. Once he did, Draco would show him exactly what a Dark Wizard could get away with doing. He tilted his eyes down, staring at the thin white outline on his arm. Most would think it was just a scar, anyone allied with the Dark knew better. There was a reason why Severus treated his Slytherins better than the rest of the school, an obligation more than it being his own House and that of his godson Draco.

They were coming; he could hear the Mudblood from here. “Really Harry, that tattoo is awful! It looks like something one of the Dark Wizards would get!”

“It was just a design in a Muggle tattoo parlour, Hermione,” Potter said, sounding a tad defensive. “I like it and it’s not as if many people see it! You two are the only ones who have, you know.”

Draco raised his wand, poised to attack. News of Potter having a tattoo ‘like a Dark Wizard would get’ made him grin nastily, how would Potter like it if he spread rumors he had the Dark Mark, he wondered?

Weasel was the one who attacked this time, “It’s nasty, Harry! I mean why would you want something with a rose and a snake on your back? Plus the colours. Black, green and red aren’t something Light wizards are going to like.”

They passed by, still arguing. Draco had frozen and let them disappear. Black, green and red in the pattern of a rose and snake? That sounded like… but that was _impossible!_ Wasn’t it? Suddenly hexing Potter didn’t sound like such a great idea and instead he headed off at a swift walk, going straight to his godfather’s private quarters. He rapped sharply on the plain stone wall with a small snake on one stone, waiting with none of his usual patience for Severus to come and open the door.

When he finally answered, a look of annoyance on his face, Draco said, “Finally! May I come in, sir? This really shouldn’t be discussed in the open hallway.”

Severus curtly waved him inside, snapping the door shut. He strode over to his leather couch and sat down, motioning lazily with a single hand at the opposite chair. In his usual dark tone with a slight bite to it he said, “Now what was so important you were hammering on that door? I was actually enjoying a moment of peace before then.”

“It’s about Potter,” he blurted. Near-black eyes narrowed and Severus bit out, “What about him? If this is another whining fit, godson mine, the door is behind you.”

Draco sniffed in mock affront and said, “It’s not another whining fit, Godfather. No, this is much more serious and potentially alarming.”

“Do share,” Severus drawled, leaning back. He nearly lost all of that composure at Draco’s next words.

“I think Potter may be one of the Roses,” Draco said simply, watching as Severus sat up ramrod straight and stared at him.

“This is not a laughing matter, Draco,” he warned. “Potter is the golden boy of the light, so what makes you think he is one?”

“I was in one of the hallways, waiting for Potter. He came by with the Granger girl and Weasel both harping on him about a tattoo he has. He was a bit too defensive about it being from a Muggle tattoo shop. Also, Weasel clearly said that it was a snake and rose in the colours black, green and red. Naturally I didn’t want to continue with my plan on hexing Potter for putting my father in prison and thought it better to bring my suspicion to you.”

“Naturally,” Severus replied with ample sarcasm, but Draco watched his eyes narrow and darken. “I don’t see how…unless…I wonder if that was possible, a great many things would make sense if it were,” he frowned and contemplated things for a moment.

Reaching a decision he stood, setting down the cup of tea he’d been drinking. “I think it best,” he said slowly, as if measuring each word, “if you were to go back to the Common Room for now, Draco. Do _not_ attack Potter, and warn the rest of your compatriots of the same. If Potter _is_ one of the Roses and it gets back to _him_ that he was attacked…”

Draco nodded. The results were too obvious and disastrous to mention. “You are going to speak with _him_?”

“Indeed,” Severus replied.

“Good luck, godfather. Please do impart to us any future orders as soon as possible.”

“I will do so immediately, Draco. Good evening.”

^^^^^

Severus waited for Draco to depart before summoning his robes and half-mask, donning both with the ease and familiarity of 18 years dedicated service to the Dark Lord. He would diligently do so for the rest of his life, Albus Dumbledore was a fool and a manipulative bastard. He wouldn’t see, refused to see, that right under his nose was a traitor.

He touched the Dark Mark on his arm and concentrated on the tingling bond that existed there. With a _pop_ he disappeared from his private quarters and ended up just outside the wards of the current safe house of the Dark. There was a portkey in every Dark Mark; it would bring the Death Eater immediately to the Dark Lord’s side. It was also the only way to get into and out of the Hogwarts wards. Convenient, that.

He moved swiftly. Time was of the essence, he already needed a believable lie of some sort to cover his absence with the Headmaster. It seemed that everything was going on his side today however and he was ushered in to the Dark Lord’s audience chamber by a sniveling Pettigrew. He ignored the rat and moved to the foot of the magnificent ebony chair, sinking gracefully to both knees and bowing his head over his clasped hands in greeting.

“It is unusual to see you here outside of a summoning, Severus. I hope everything goes well?”

“It does, my Lord. However, I have come across some sensitive information that could change things drastically. Furthermore, the Headmaster knows nothing of it.”

“Leave us, Pettigrew!” Voldemort snapped to the creature, waiting until he was sure the rat had scurried away before erecting a powerful silencing ward.

“Speak plainly, Severus,” he ordered.

“Draco Malfoy came to me today with an alarming tale. He was going to exact revenge on Potter for putting his father in prison when he heard the ‘Golden Trio’ talking. Apparently Potter had gotten a tattoo, or at least the other two had just recently seen it. It was described as a rose and snake in black, green and red. When Draco heard the description he cancelled his attack and came straight to me, believing as I do that it sounds quite like the mark of the Roses.”

Severus chanced a glance up and noted that crimson eyes had narrowed sharply. The Dark Lord thought for a long moment before he said, “That would make a great deal of sense, wouldn’t it, Severus? I know you had often wondered about the events of almost 15 years ago, as do I. If that old manipulator got his claws into him with the Mudblood’s help, yes.”

He gave Severus a strong glare that nearly made the Potions Master flinch. “Return to the school. I do not care how you do it but interrogate either Weasley or the Granger girl on the mark. If the description is accurate Obliviate them both and send word to me. Make sure that our students know he is off-limits. If it is true we will have to plan a way to meet with Potter, perhaps you can help there. If the boy is one of the Roses and refuses to obey, we will have to eliminate him. I will not jeopardize the Roses for one boy.”

“My lord,” Severus stood, bowing deeply. “I will need to explain my absence to the Headmaster.”

“Tell him that I am investigating an attack on Rowena’s Glen. That will make him worry about something else for a while.”

Severus nodded and exited swiftly, making his way through the wards and Apparating to the edge of the school wards. He made his way into the castle and gave his excuse to the Headmaster, who swallowed it easily.

As luck would have it, he came across Weasley just beyond the Headmaster’s office. He barked at the boy to follow, overriding his protests and leading him to the dungeons. He gave the boy a cup of tea, asking him about his views on the Department of Mysteries. The boy took a drink before beginning his drivel; or rather he would have begun. As the tea was spiked with Veritaserum he instead sat there, slack-mouthed and glassy-eyed.

“What is your name?”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley.”

“Age?”

“16 as of March.”

“Describe Harry Potter’s tattoo.”

“A snake curled around the stem of an open rose. The snake is black with red eyes, the rose petals are red and the stem and all of the outline is green.”

Severus nodded to himself. He raised his wand at the boy after administering the antidote and without even acknowledging the shocked look on his face snapped out, _“Obliviate!”_

He replaced the boy’s memory with a false one of being told off for a prank he hadn’t pulled and a deduction of ten points, then escorted the boy back to Gryffindor tower as it was after curfew. On the way they ran into Granger who began scolding a still-fuzzy Ronald and was heavily Obliviated as well, getting a scolding and a removal of points for being out after curfew to replace the blank spot from the conversation with Potter and Weasley.

He headed back to his quarters to write the appropriate correspondence to the Dark Lord and summon Draco, shaking his head. Who would have thought his entire world would be turned upside down in a matter of hours?


	2. 7th July - Pre 7th Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased with the reaction to this story. It's one of my favorite ideas and I havent' seen anything like this yet. I still don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. Shorter chapter, but the next one is ridiculously long.

**_7 th July, pre-7th year_ **

_Dear Hadrian,_

_As you know I am receiving the Dark Mark in one week. My father is very proud of me, as is my mother. I am not the only one receiving our Lord’s mark, however, and the Dark Lord has decided to hold a Gala of sorts for the Dark. It is being held at our Manor in Wiltshire. Would it be possible for you to join us on the 13 th of July at half-nine?_

_I am sorry you had to go back there, I feel for you having to put up with those loathsome Muggles and the simpering Order. I thank the gods you will not have to go back after this year and assume that you are doing the same. Father wanted me to send word along to you of Hogwarts. It seems that the Board of Governors have decided that children change as they grow up (imagine that!) and they are forcing the Headmaster to re-sort the seventh years._

_I look forward to having you in Slytherin, as does godfather Sev. It will be immensely entertaining to watch the faces of those who supposedly know you, will it not? I think I will have great trouble not laughing in their faces. I know for a fact that Pansy will not remain in Slytherin, nor the insufferable Daphne Greengrass. I thank magic for small blessings._

_Awaiting word,_

_Draco Lucien Malfoy_

_Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy_

Hadrian, commonly known as Harry James Potter, smiled darkly at the news contained in the letter. So the Headmaster didn’t want to re-Sort, did he? He wasn’t surprised about the fates of the Parkinson bitch nor the Greengrass girl. Neither one were Slytherins, they had been placed in the house because of their name. He chuckled slightly at the tone Draco set in the letter, agreeing with his friend that the removal of the two money-grabbing females would be a relief.

As would the chance to finally give up this farce upon the end of his seventh year. Hadrian had looked forward to that since the day he’d been told of his heritage and _true_ parentage. It would be nice to give up the lie, to stand openly as the pureblood heir of two houses. He whistled softly as he contemplated the beginning of the parchment and the invitation. A Dark Gala, how _thrilling._ None of those younger than 18 would have their faces exposed. Certainly not Hadrian nor any of his fellow Dark Roses.

He sent the magnificent eagle owl Artemis on her way. He stood slowly, stretching out his back. It had taken time to lose his persistent shadow, but for all of Tonks’ persistence, she was appallingly clumsy. He had finally given her the slip outside of the small wooded meadow where he’d found Artemis waiting. It was his usual hide-out when being _Harry James Potter_ got to be too much.

It was late, not that he cared. The Dursleys had been on vacation almost all summer, leaving the 31st of June. They weren’t expected back until the middle of August, vacationing in Majorca with Petunia’s friend Yvonne. The Order had no idea they were gone, the pack of fools hadn’t bothered to check the family’s coming and goings. The only time they cared enough to send someone was when Hadrian passed the wards.

He wouldn’t be 17 until the end of the month but all of the Dark Roses had the Trace removed at the beginning of the month of their birthday. Thus Hadrian wore a complicated glamour that made his appearance that of Harry Potter, while underneath he couldn’t have looked more different if he tried. Glossy jet-black hair fell in slight, elegant waves to the base of his shoulder blades, tied back with a thin cord of red silk.

His eyes were larger, piercingly clear and unmarred by glasses. They were still green, but there were swirls of deep polished steel grey throughout and a ring of the colour around his pupils. His skin was flawless and pale as the purest marble. He was still short, courtesy of his ‘relatives’ and had a very slight, petite frame. Under the skin was pure muscle however and many had underestimated Hadrian.

His wand was stowed in a holster on the small of his back, a small dagger in easy reach on his right wrist. Neither showed under the flowing silk of his shirt, nor the skin-hugging suede leather trousers. His boots were dragonhide, with a base and toe of silver. By the time he reached the immaculate garden of 4 Privet Drive, he decided he would attend the Gala.

It would be something to look forward to, in any case. He let himself inside, striding through the living room to the kitchen. He made himself a meal, not caring about the reaction of the Dursleys when they returned. The 3,000 pounds he had upstairs in his trunk would smooth any ruffled nerves. _WONDERFUL people, these Dursleys,_ he mused sarcastically.

His ire had only increased upon realisation that they were in fact, _not_ his relatives at all. He had put up with their ‘care’ for 15 years, only to find out shortly before his 16 th birthday it was all for naught. The only thing that stopped him from smacking each of those people with a jet of green light was the Dark Lord himself. So he seethed privately and waited for the day when the order to leave them be would lift.

He walked upstairs and wrote a carefully worded reply. If it was intercepted and read by the Order, they would find nothing alarming, the addressee was glamoured to read the name of a random student from one of the other European schools. If he was questioned about his correspondence he would shrug and say it was to a student from either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, depending on his mood.

An amused smile crossed his face as he thought of the old coot’s reaction if he said it was to a student in Durmstrang. He knew very well what those who attended Hogwarts thought of Durmstrang and their Dark Arts class. It was really a pity he had been down for Hogwarts since birth, Hadrian mused. It might have been nice to be able to ‘officially’ study the curses he was just now catching up on.

His Dumbledore-approved friends would be appalled, he knew. After all, the ‘Golden Boy’ of the Light could hardly know nor be able to use all three Unforgivables, nor a wide array of Dark, semi-Dark and outright illegal curses, hexes and jinxes. He was deadly now, all thanks to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

Severus’ hatred for him had disappeared the moment his true heritage was revealed. The man had given a deep, genuine apology and stated that he had only hated Hadrian because he believed in the lies of the Headmaster and his ‘mother’. Lily Evans was no saint, though she had been promoted to one in the eyes of the Light.

Hadrian was not the only one of the Roses amongst the Light, but it would take careful maneuvering on his part to see if they were still Dark inclined. Though their blood surged with the power the Goddess had given them, they turned away and ignored it. Not for long, if Hadrian had any input on the matter.

For now, he had to remain where he was however. It was beyond irritating, but he would wait. The end was in sight now and soon he would be free of the lies. The best part was, Albus Dumbledore was oblivious. Hadrian’s lips curved in a dangerous, beautiful smile. He wouldn’t know what hit him.


	3. 13th July- Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very long Gala chapter. If you have already guessed the two Hadrian talks about, list who they are. You'll find out in the next chapter. I'm going to try and update this fairly often, at least once a week.

   **_13 th July, Malfoy Manor-_**

 

Draco Malfoy stood by the magnificent front doors of his parent’s Manor, welcoming guests to the Gala. Marked or not, they were all Dark or allied with the Dark. There was already a very large amount of people gathered in the silver and crimson decorated ballroom, with more arriving in staggered groups near the gates. Staging this sort of thing took a great deal of preparation; the most of course was dedicated to security.

Which was why their guests were Apparating to the gates and making the short trip on foot to the front doors. Lowering the wards around their home would not only be foolish, but would invite trouble such as the meddlesome _Order_. Nothing would ruin tonight, however. No invitations had been sent out, all of those here had been informed by word of mouth or sophisticated private journals.

The journals had been a real stroke of brilliance, suggested by none other than Hadrian. He pointed out that purebloods were a proud lot, those few half-bloods amongst their number even prouder. If their beloved Dark Lord gifted them what he said was a two-way journal for ‘private correspondence’, their jealousy would make sure they never mentioned it, even to other allies amongst the Dark. Thus those of their allies who traveled, lived overseas or otherwise were not keen on being Marked had been given a journal. What they didn’t know is that there were a couple hundred of them in existence, each and every one linked to a single master copy that stayed in the Dark Lord’s study under a Parseltongue ward. 

Draco had received word that Hadrian was coming tonight and he smiled in anticipation. Those outside of their group of friends had commented before (and would again) on the suitability of the pair. Draco had to hold back an amused laugh more than once. He and Hadrian were the best of friends, confidants for each other and firm allies. That was the extent of it. Indeed, the idea of bonding with Hadrian was not something Draco had or would ever contemplate.

As he greeted yet another of their allies, he inwardly noted the pattern of dress each seemed to follow. The allies were dressed in sumptuous gowns and robes, each more elegantly decorated than the last. The Death Eaters and Dark Roses were equally elegant, but the Death Eaters kept both forearms bare and the Dark Roses had gowns or robes that exposed the small, intricate tattoo on their skin. It was more than a matter of pride in their devotion, however.

The Death Eaters could be a callous lot; there was a great deal of infighting at times and a surprising amount of political and social maneuvering. Each individual with the Dark Mark wanted to change their status within the ranks. The status of a Death Eater could be determined by looking at the Mark. If the mark was black they were of the basic rank. Silver denoted outer circle, and gold was the Elite or inner circle. Each Mark had a glamour on it that showed it to be simply black to those outside of their allies.

The position of the Elite was the most coveted of course, but there were never many positions in that level. Those current members of the Elite were Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, the Greengrass Lord, the Parkinson Lord and of course Draco’s father, Lord Lucius Malfoy. Regulus Black had been a member of the Elite before his untimely death as well.

Perhaps the most surprising member of the Elite (to the Order, in any case) was Fenrir Greyback. The Alpha was not often called in by the Dark Lord and avoided social gatherings like the plague, which suited the Dark Lord very well. It was harder to figure out the werewolf’s status when he wasn’t around. He had a special glamour on his Mark that hid it entirely from prying eyes. The Dark Lord wasn’t as highly prejudiced as the Order called him, he recognized talent and power very easily.

However, aside from providing a visual way to ascertain status, the other reason for the specific costumes was the Roses. The Dark Roses were the best kept secret in the Dark Order and would stay that way until certain victory. Even after their final win the Roses wouldn’t be blatantly exposed. The Dark Lord himself had demanded this mode of dress from his Marked followers at any social gathering. The Roses were to be treated with the utmost respect and decorum by the Death Eaters, regardless of their rank. Just because they bore the mark of a Rose and serpent instead of the skull and serpent didn’t mean they were any less dangerous or worthwhile than the Death Eaters.

Alongside the mode of dress, each unmarked Death Eater or underage member of the Dark Roses wore a simple silver mask over their forehead and eyes. They could be varied to match the style of dress or robe, but their faces remained hidden, protecting the future of the Dark Order from prying eyes.

“Good evening, Draco,” a voice interrupted.

Recognizing the voice he smiled as he looked up and said, “A pleasant one in any case, Hadrian.”

The ultimate hidden player of the Dark Roses looked absolutely gorgeous this evening. Even if Draco would never want the hand of his best friend, he could still admire his darkly attractive face and body. He was dressed in a flowing dark jade green shirt with a mandarin collar and open neckline with flowing petal sleeves that hung to his knees. The shirt came to just above his waist and just below the waist sitting snuggly on his hips were a pair of black leather trousers that clung to his body to the knees, flaring out just slightly over black ankle boots. The silver mask framed his eyes and high cheekbones nicely, tapering to very sharp looking points on his temples. The mode of dress fit in with the code as it elegantly exposed the Roses tattoo on the lower curve of his spine. 

“Looking forward to this evening, Draco?” Hadrian asked, arching an eyebrow to communicate he hadn’t missed his friend’s casual perusal.

“Very much so, Hadrian. I have had this Mark since I was small, it will be the ultimate pleasure to finally confirm my place. I could do without the social and political maneuvering, but it comes with the position, unfortunately.”

Hadrian gave a warm laugh, waiting as Draco called one of the house elves and informed the creature to stay and greet guests, directing them to the ballroom.

 The pair set of at a casual pace and Draco wasted no time in teasing his friend. “Hoping to set eyes on a certain member of the Elite, my friend?”

Hadrian flushed just slightly, a touch of colour in his cheeks. “Perhaps,” was all he said.

They had been walking along for a while when Hadrian spoke again. “I never understood why those of the modern magical world protest bonding contracts so much. Frankly I think it a relief that the Dark Lord has matched us already to our most compatible suitor, I know I certainly don’t mind the one he picked for myself. Plus both of my parents approved of the match and my father even suggested it in the first place.”

“Unfortunately much of the protests in the magical world today are started by Muggleborns, or those who are friends with them. It is irritating to say the least, considering they come into our world knowing nothing of the heritage and bloodshed it has taken us to get this far and then comment on how backwards it is. There is a reason for every law we have but they just don’t listen,” Draco said, frustration leaking through his voice.

“Hermione Granger is one of the biggest examples of that,” Hadrian said, thoughtful. “Her rants on house elves alone crossed the line of badgering long ago, the house elves at Hogwarts won’t let her anywhere near the kitchens anymore and send substandard food to her plate at every meal. Her rants on purebloods have their own form of bigotry, even as she spews that those on the Dark are the worst of all.”

Draco sneered but said nothing. His opinion of Granger was well-known to his companion; Hadrian was even coming to agree with him on most points. He carefully smoothed his expression as they reached the ballroom, descending the stairs and searching out those they wished to greet and speak with. Hadrian’s unwavering first destination was for Draco’s godfather Severus.

The Potions Master and intimidating duelist stood in what best approached a corner in the large, round ballroom, created by a pair of tables nearby. He was dressed in elegant black slacks and a dark blue silk shirt, hair absent of its usual protection and thus falling in silky waves, tied back at his nape by a cloth that matched his shirt. Near-black eyes noted their approach with as close as approached to open warmth in a public place and a slight smile curved the edges of his expressive mouth.

“Good evening, boys. Enjoying yourselves? I do hope you took care in coming here tonight, Hadrian. The Order may be mostly composed of fools, but caution must still be exercised.”

Hadrian’s eyes sparkled with equal humour at the insult against the Order and drawled, “Of course I did, Severus. What do you take me for, a Gryffindork?”

Both of his companions laughed and Severus murmured, “I have no doubt Draco has informed you of the re-Sort?”

Hadrian inclined his head in acknowledgement and replied in an equally quiet tone, “It will be a pleasure to get out of the house of lions, I can assure you. Talking the hat out of my intended placement was one of the largest mistakes I have ever made.”

Severus curtly nodded and answered a question from a passing member of the alliance, watching the man to make sure he left the area. Hadrian noted the nonchalant flick of his hand and the presence of the man’s signature silencing ward.

“Indeed,” the man drawled, “to think an 11-year-old knows better than a hat that has sorted thousands was a bit arrogant. But I believe that can partially be blamed on the Headmaster. No student before has ever been able to argue with the hat successfully and many have tried.”

“That would be no surprise,” Hadrian said tightly, “considering how much that _man_ has interfered in my life so far.”

Both Draco and his godfather noted the barely-concealed rage in their friend’s tone, but neither commented. It was well deserved, considering what their companion’s life had been like so far and just how much it had been manipulated.

Hadrian spoke with them for a few more minutes before turning away, plucking a glass of a fine sparkling juice from a glass since he was underage. He drifted out into the crowd, speaking with a few of the Dark Allies and gaining appreciative, slightly envious stares from many. Eventually he came out on the other side of the crowd and came upon the hosts of the night and a tall man with cold, glittering blue eyes and hair so dark a black it appeared to consume the light.

When Lord and Lady Malfoy noticed him he inclined his head and gave a graceful quarter-bow. “Your home is as gorgeous as always. I appreciated the invite and the opportunity.”

What many believed to be a cold, informal smile crossed Lucius Malfoy’s lips. Those that knew him could see the way his steel-coloured eyes warmed to a blue-gray, indicated pleasure and high regard. Narcissa let a small, warm smile slip lift the edges of her mouth and said, “What gracious manners, Hadrian. It’s good to see that those Muggles haven’t ruined all my hard work.”

“Ah, Narcissa! I highly doubt I will ever forget your lessons, so much that I had not known about our life. It is a wonder I have survived as I have, considering the blunders I have made over the years.”

Narcissa gave a small, delighted laugh and Hadrian turned his attention to the last figure. He bowed his head, shifting his right leg back so that he could give a small, respectful bend of the knees that almost resembled a curtsy of sorts. Not that it was anything like that, Hadrian was no woman. No, it was merely a sign of respect and obedience from one of the Dark Roses to their Lord.

For the man with the cold blue eyes and dark hair was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Lord Riddle-Slytherin himself. The reptilian form was for those of his followers below outer-circle rank and appearances before the Order only. It was extremely clever and nothing more than a very powerful Parseltongue glamour.

When Hadrian looked up and noted the slight twitch of the lips that indicated what passed for a smile from the Dark Lord in such a public place. Those eyes regarded him and his appearance for a long moment before he finally spoke, his voice a rich tenor with a slight sibilant hiss.

“I was glad to hear you could come tonight, Hadrian. Events such as this are momentous occasions after all, especially since this generation is the last for some time unless certain things come to pass.”

Heart beating a little faster, Hadrian spoke. “My Lord, I will be moved to Headquarters a week before my birthday. Both of the rogue members of the Dark Roses are there and I will be able to use magic. If I can get them to give some form of binding word, should I reveal to them the truth?”

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes in thought. Those cold eyes sought his rich green and grey ones and he said softly, “You do know I won’t risk the Roses for those two correct? If they react in a negative manner you would be required to _remove the risk_ , so to speak. Can you honestly say you will do so if it comes to that?”

Hadrian looked him levelly in the eyes, leaving his mental shields down as he replied in a cold, firm voice, “I swear it, my Lord. I will not risk the Roses, or this life I lead now for anything or any _one._ ”

He felt the long, powerful probe into his thoughts and remained still and open, offering no resistance. Aside from Severus Snape, this man was the most accomplished Legilimens in the magical world. Resistance of any kind would be as futile as it was deadly. However, not even the Dark Lord could top Severus’ skill in this field. Albus Dumbledore thought his mind safe, but the idiotic fool hadn’t made himself a friend of the Legilimency Guild, thus they hadn’t told him that Severus was not only a prodigy in the art, but literally _unstoppable._

Satisfied, the Dark Lord withdrew from his mind and said, “Permission granted, Hadrian. Take care, make sure you are unobserved.”

Hadrian bowed back in delight, murmuring, “I won’t fail, my Lord.”

“As you have reminded me, however, you will be 17 soon. I believe you need to seek out a certain member of my Elite.”

Understanding both the dismissal and the prodding he bowed again to the three of them and turned away, seeking out the deep red-brown hair and tall, statuesque frame of the younger twin to the current Lord Lestrange.

Spotting Rabastan Lestrange didn’t take as long as he had thought it might in the crowd, the Dark wizard was lounging against a pillar, looking bored and slightly annoyed as he fended off some questions from a particularly persistent and demanding female. Hadrian’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at the woman, glaring at her as she _dared_ to lay a hand on one of the Elite.

He slipped gracefully into the conversation, placing himself on Rabastan’s opposite side and said in a tone full of acidic sarcasm, “My lady, I do believe your questions are not going to be answered, no matter how many different ways you try to put it. Why do you bother one of the Elite with your mindless drivel and lack of manners?”

The woman sputtered, not helped at all by Rabastan’s low, rumbling chuckle. He straightened, gave the woman a curt nod in dismissal and let his left arm drift to rest on Hadrian’s lower back, guiding the pair away from woman and out onto one of the patios. The man used the other hand to retrieve his wand and throw a few wards in a casual manner that belied how hard silent stream casting actually _was._

“Thank you for that, Hadrian. I was just debating whether or not it would be worth it to silently hex or jinx that woman. On one hand I would have no doubt gathered the attention and annoyance of her relatives and perhaps our Lord, on the other I would have gotten rid of her grating voice and presence.”

The man’s rich baritone voice made Hadrian shiver, as it always had. No matter the poise and elegance he had been taught, any time he had met this man over the past year and some months always had the same reaction. It was a good thing he supposed; especially as this was the man their Lord had promised him to a very long time ago. A friend of both his parents, Rabastan Vitalis Lestrange was a formidable opponent, a proud pureblood and a very intense man.

“it was my pleasure,” Hadrian replied softly, continuing after a moment. “Our Lord suggested I seek you out tonight, no matter that I had already intended to do so.”

“Did he now?” Rabastan murmured, sounding slight amused for some reason.

He moved closer and took one of Hadrian’s slight hands in his own larger, firmer one. “You will be 17 the end of this month, yes? It is my desire and the Dark Lord finds it convenient as well, to go through with and complete our bonding sometime soon. Perhaps during your Christmas break, that way the old man can fume all he wants and try to figure out who you have wed. For obvious reasons he would never suspect me. I know you have only begun to figure out who you truly are, Hadrian, and that we have only had a year and some months to learn about each other, but I am very deeply drawn to you outside of the Dark Lord’s contract, as I hope you are to me.”

Hadrian looked up, staring intently into eyes of a deep gold-brown. He had expected something of the sort, especially since he would be of age for it soon. They would have to wait until he finished school or was close to doing so to try for their first child, the Lestrange heir, but he could get to know the man better as his consort. He knew what they had already was close to love, or as deep as such that one of the Dark could feel. Those of the light were fools, loving one of the Dark was so much _more._

He let a smile cross his lips and answered, “I agree with you on this, Rabastan. We may be moving quickly, but I believe it has something to do with our nature as well. Those of the Dark have much richer emotions, after all. I trust you, enjoy your company and know that I am in safe hands. That is enough to be going on with; more will come with proper time. Let our Lord know and I have no doubt Narcissa will be involved in planning it. Make sure Lucius knows to keep her in line however, the sort of spectacle she can plan is nothing either of us want, I’m sure.”

A warm, elegant smile crossed the man’s lips at his first words, followed with a laugh at the last remark. Then Rabastan tilted his head just slightly and caught Hadrian’s lips with his own in a subtle, spicy kiss. It was fairly chaste, but lingered. Even so it was better than the disastrous one he had with Cho Chang by a long shot.

When they parted, both were slightly flushed and breathing a little quicker than before. Rabastan removed his wards after a moment, though both ignored the increase in sound. A change of lighting inside signaled the beginning of the Marking Ceremony and they headed back for the ballroom, Rabastan’s arm firmly linked around Hadrian’s waist.

As Hadrian watched his friend Draco Malfoy and a few of their classmates take part in the first of three Marking Ceremonies this year, a smile crossed his lips. His life could not be better than it was at this moment, he was sure. Not for some time, in any case.


	4. 31st July Pre-7th Year: (Grimmauld Place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.  
> The confirmation of the two rogue Dark Roses as well as lots of info. This chapter is gigantic. Major cliffy at the end of this chapter, because I felt like being evil :D Also, please do read the next chapter and not skip over it, it offers a lot of information about the Death Eater and Dark Roses (similarities, differences, ranks, etc.) as well as the explanation for the names I used. This contains a majorly long Pensieve scene. I hate that large an amount of italics so it just starts and ends with a bold ‘Pensieve Scene’.

**31 st July, 1997 (Grimmauld)-**

It was the early evening on Hadrian’s birthday. It had been a fairly good one, even considering he was surrounded by the blinded members of the Light. Fools the lot of them. The only member openly of the Dark present had been Severus, who had ‘gifted’ Hadrian with a copy of ‘ _Potions Basics for Idiots’._ Watching the indignant reactions of the Order and the disapproving one of the Headmaster had made him laugh inside. The book was of course hollow, inside had been his actual present of an obsidian medallion with a number of Dark shielding spells and other protections.

However along with the medallion had been the thing Hadrian was waiting for. It was a vial, filled to the brim with memories. The Dark Lord’s, to be precise. Memories he would need, along with his private Pensieve if he was going to convince the two sometimes stubborn and idiotic members of the Roses to come to their senses. Hadrian could kill them and would if it became necessary, but he hoped it wouldn’t.

 Once the crowd had died down he stood and approached Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in his ‘Potter’ personality, smiling brightly. He was aware of a penetrating stare from Severus across the room, but paid no heed. Severus had been told of what he was going to attempt and was concerned. (Of course he was, he had an extreme interest and stake in the result, after all.)

“Can I talk to you guys upstairs?” He asked cheerfully, gaining two trusting nods. The pair would never suspect something like this from him and he only felt mildly guilty about using it against them.

They walked upstairs, Hadrian choosing his bedroom for security (and because the Pensieve was there). He had been given a separate room from Ron, who was apparently mad at him for some perceived slight either last year or over the summer. Hadrian didn’t care which really and it was an unexpected bonus.

Once in his room Hadrian discreetly cast a silent ‘ _Muffiliato’_ as well as a very Dark locking charm. Neither man noticed until it was far too late, their senses were far too dulled after spending so long amongst the Light. Before either could say anything to him, Hadrian strolled across the room, took Sirius’ right hand in his and murmured the charm to cancel the glamour hiding his Mark.

The mark of the Dark Roses practically swallowed any remaining sound in the room, or so it seemed. Remus stared at the Mark, blinking. Finally he managed to say in a raspy, hoarse voice “When in the hell did you plan on telling me you are one of the Roses, Sirius?”

For a second it seemed both had forgotten the fact that Hadrian had exposed the Mark in the first place. Sirius snapped his head around to look at Remus and demanded, “How do you know what that blasted thing is? Were you actually one of the spies Dumbledore was looking for?”

Remus’ face hardened and his amber eyes turned almost golden. “Hardly,” he replied bitterly, shoving down the edge of his worn trousers to reveal an identical image on his left hip. “I made the same decision you obviously did, to ignore it. Nice to know you believe me about my time during the war, though.”

An apologetic expression crossed Sirius’ face and he said, “I’m sorry, Moony. You know I tend to jump to conclusions and open my mouth too soon.”

While their conversation had been going on, Hadrian took his time unnoticed to pull his onyx Pensieve with platinum inlay from his trunk, placing the vial next to it on the table. He turned around when Remus pointedly reminded Sirius, “I think we need to ask Harry how he knew the Mark was there and how to remove the glamour, however.”

Hadrian took in Remus’ pointed stare and said calmly, “It’s quite simple really. I know about it because I possess one as well,” and spun lightly to put his back to the two, lifting the edge of his shirt to reveal the Mark.

He turned back to the two stunned men and added, “Mind you, it was a complete shock considering I have seen this Mark every day for about 12 years and never knew what it meant.”

“Impossible,” Sirius said hoarsely, face pale and grey eyes filled with a stunned sort of horror. “Dark Roses are only Marked by Lord Voldemort and they are voluntarily offered by either a Death Eater or member of the Dark sect. James and Lily would never have done that.”

Here Hadrian took the opportunity to gesture to the Pensieve and memories, stating quietly, “It can be explained very easily. Let me show you.”

Sirius hesitated, but Remus strode forward and nodded. “I want to know,” he said softly, “before I attempt to judge what is going on right now.”

Sirius finally stood, shaking badly. “All right, Harry. Show me, even though I’m not sure I want to know, I need to.”

Hadrian poured the memories into the Pensieve and took both men’s hands in one of his. He reached forward and simply touched the silvery substance.

**-Pensieve Memories (Start)-**

Their long fall halted with slow grace, all three landing on their feet in a beautiful, ornate room. Sirius looked around and said shortly, “Lestrange Manor, I think.”

Hadrian looked around at the grand, elegant room, impressed by the obvious wealth and power of his future husband’s family. Though he had always known the Lestrange’s were highly ranked and prestigious within the magical world, it was something to see. This room had been designed obviously to showcase the wealth and power of an old, pureblood family.

Every adult was dressed visibly in a long black robe of various materials. All were standing and 7 adults held a small figure dressed in silver robes. The silver were the new babes to receive either their initial Mark if they were one of the Death Eaters or the full Mark of one of the Dark Roses. Sitting in a central chair near the middle of the room was the Dark Lord in his ‘Voldemort’ persona.

“We are here today,” he began in his sibilant voice, “to welcome and Mark a new generation of the Dark. We welcome several of our allies and sympathizer’s children along with those who have generations invested in the Dark sect. First, one of our allies, Potions Mistress Eileen Snape nee Prince.”

The woman to his immediate right lowered her hood, revealing thick black hair and the slightly proud roman nose she had passed to her son. “I offer in service to the Dark sect my only child, the future Lord Prince, Severus Tobias.”

Before the Dark Lord could answer, however, the shrill, familiar voice of Walburga Black demanded, “Who do you think you are, offering your filthy half-blood offspring to the Dark sect?”

The Dark Lord turned vivid crimson eyes on Walburga and spoke, not to the woman but to her husband next to her. “Lord Orion, I suggest you control your wife. I do not take kindly to those who try and take control of the Dark sect from me, even for a moment.”

Sirius snorted at this, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the still-cloaked figure of his father hissed in his wife’s ear. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord said in a soft, deep tone to Eileen, “I have felt this child’s power even just in this evening. He is most welcome in the Dark sect.”

Eileen handed over her son to a masked Death Eater of Outer Circle rank, denoted by a silver edge to his robe. The figure offered a smaller white-robed one to the Dark Lord. He reached up and lightly pushed back the small hood with one long finger. Hadrian noted with amusement that even just over a year old Severus was a curious, confident sod, easily meeting the Dark Lord’s crimson stare with dark almost-black eyes.

The Dark Lord seemed equally amused by the young child’s bold stare and waved his yew wand over Severus’ head. After a short moment the boy glowed red and the Dark Lord said softly, “The first of the new generation of Death Eaters.”

He tapped Severus’ left forearm with his wand and a white Dark Mark hovered above the skin before appearing as a faint, scar-like mark on his arm. It wasn’t painful and young Severus appeared to be watching the colors of the magic with the curiosity of a young, intelligent child. He was given back to his mother, who beamed softly and whispered in her son’s ear, sitting in the chair that appeared behind her.

The Lestrange twins followed, gaining the same procedure as Severus as well as the same Mark, only they were both from generations of the Dark sect rather than first generation. The first difference came when Druella Black nee Rosier offered Bellatrix Black for Marking. The little girl with curly hair and heavy-lidded eyes glowed red, even though it was obvious the gathering had expected another color.

Several of the gathering sniggered at Druella’s obvious mortification, only enhanced when Voldemort commented with mild sarcasm, “The only female of my ranks, I should hope,” before giving the girl her initial Mark.

“Next is one of our sympathizers, Cassandra Lupin.”

Remus stiffened as he watched his mother bow respectfully to the Dark Lord. She lowered the hood, revealing long dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes. “My family may have been Light and my husband a Muggle, but I know the place of the magical world, my Lord. I offer my only child, Remus John Lupin in service to the Dark sect.”

Hadrian watcher curiously as a young Remus was revealed to the gathering, blinking large eyes of a dark brown at the sudden increase in light when the hood had been removed. This time the spell glowed gold, earning a murmur from the gathering. The Dark Lord murmured, “The first of the future for the Dark Roses.”

Another flick and the Mark appeared on the child’s left hip, once again gaining no sign of discomfort, only mild curiosity. The four-inch mark appeared large on Remus’ small body, but the inlaid glamour would hide it from view until age 10, by which time young Remus would know not to reveal it.

The Dark Lord spoke again, stating, “Next is a family we have been allies with for years, but this is the first of the ruling family to come forward, Lord Orion Black.”

Orion, Hadrian mused, was a very handsome, more rugged version of his sons, topping 6’ 7” in height with eyes similar to Lucius Malfoy and dark hair cropped brutally short, though it favored his strong features.

“I have two sons, my Lord. But our youngest is barely a month old at this time, so for now I offer our eldest, Sirius Orion Black in service of the Dark sect.”

Sirius clenched his right hand into a fist, refusing to look at his Mark as he was handed over to the Dark Lord and revealed to the gathering. Hadrian was watching in interest though, admitting that even when he was young Sirius was a handsome little bugger. It was obvious even now he would be _extremely_ good-looking in a few years.

Sirius got the same result and Mark as Remus, obviously, though it appeared on the back of his right hand instead of the hip. The mark of the Dark Roses was peculiar like that; it would appear in a random place rather than the same every time. The Dark Lord had made it that way on purpose when he created the spell, reducing the possibility of the Mark being discovered by those of the Light or Neutral sect.

It was the last one of this Marking that was going to cause fits from the pair next to Hadrian. He watched in anticipation as a cloaked man spoke to the Dark Lord, his voice containing a rich timbre and a very mellow, soothing tone. “My Lord, we have always supported you. My son has made the decision to support the manipulator Albus Dumbledore, thus I have unofficially removed him as my heir. Our grandson is a year old, the most powerful member of our family in years. My foolish son thinks we are in Paris at the moment, he does not know that we are here to fix his mistakes. We have been your allies for years and now we offer our future to your care. I offer in service to the Dark sect my grandson and heir, James Ignotus Potter.”

A choked gasp from Sirius and Remus, both of whom looked stunned as a small child with wild black hair and hazel eyes was revealed. Hadrian smiled proudly, watching as one of his parents gained the Mark. The flabbergasted expressions from two of the ‘Marauders’ was even funnier when James gained the Mark of the Roses, placed on his face, just under the outer corner of his right eye.

Young James snuggled happily into his grandfather’s embrace as Charlus Potter accepted him, bowing deeply to the Dark Lord. For the first time he spoke, addressing the Potter Lord. “His mark is carefully hidden, Lord Potter. Be careful with him, I don’t want my Roses exposed any time soon.”

Charlus bowed again, deeper this time in obvious respect and acknowledgement of the warning. The scene before them swirled, changing into another Marking where the only new members of note were Narcissa Black, marked as one of the Roses this time to Druella’s relief and Regulus Black, who gained the shiny, pale version of the Dark Mark.

The next scene was taking some time to form, so Hadrian addressed a still-stunned Sirius and Remus. “My parents wouldn’t have offered me, hmm?”

“We would have known if James was a Rose,” Sirius sputtered in denial. “He hated everything to do with the Dark sect and Dark Magic!”

The very next scene showed just how much Sirius and Remus knew of James, as it showed their first encounter with a young Severus Snape on the train. James tracked him down afterwards, telling Sirius he was off to the loo, apologizing for what he said in the compartment and explaining it was part of his cover, offering a hand to the slightly-wary boy. Severus eyed him for a moment before nodding and taking the proffered hand and the scene dissolved.

The next scene was sometime later, showing Regulus Black and Severus Snape receiving the Elite version of the Dark Mark, plain black turning pure gold. However, his companions were intrigued when the Dark Lord said to Regulus, “Be sure to bring your consort to the next meeting, Regulus. All of the Elite will be there.”

 Sirius’ spluttering covered up his younger brother’s reply as he snapped out, “I would have known if my brother was married! Our tapestry-!”

Hadrian cut him off, “Your tapestry can be fooled.”

It was quite dark outside in the next scene, a storm raging overhead. A bolt of lightning split the dark sky and showed two figures, one considerably stockier than the other. They both moved inside with due swiftness, the rain thundering overhead on a tile roof. This was a Malfoy estate; Hadrian recognized it vaguely from Draco’s descriptions.

The two figures moved into a warmly lit parlor with a colour scheme of silver, gold and black. The figure on the left summoned a chair of wrought iron and cotton padding; similar to the ones several others were sitting in. Both bowed to the seated Dark Lord, though the one on the right merely bent their knees slightly. The faintest of smiles crossed the Dark Lord’s face and he gestured to the chair, which the stranger sunk into with clear relief.

“This is most certainly March weather, isn’t it Regulus,” commented one of the others, pushing back his hood to reveal Rodolphus Lestrange, still heir to the family at the time.

“It certainly is, Rudo,” Regulus replied, pushing back his wet hood as well and running his fingers through his shoulder-length hair. Deep blue-gray eyes were lit with amusement as Rodolphus Lestrange scowled and muttered,

“I hate that name, Black.”

“Then quit calling me Kitty,” Regulus shot back, to a snort of laughter from Sirius.

“Enough you two,” the Dark Lord stated as two more figures came in, though there was clear amusement in his voice.

They obviously weren’t waiting for anyone else, so the Dark Lord spoke up. “Make yourselves comfortable, my Elite. We are all friends here after all.”

Various hoods were removed; the only ones who remained hooded were seated. The Dark Lord continued, obviously content with those that had obeyed. “This is early 1980, my Elite. We have come to another decade of furthering the goals of the Dark sect. Our future is also secured, as each of the Roses seated carries a member of the next generation, all due this year. We will hold their Marking celebration on the 5th of October.”

Various smiles from the Elite and pleased, excited murmurs. “You can thank Lord Lucius Malfoy for our location this time, this is a summer residence of his family, hence the early spring downpour you were treated to.”

Snorts from several of the Elite as they responded to their Lord’s very dry sense of humour. “Now, I wish to address the Roses. You carry the children who are the future of the Dark sect. The Roses are proud, elegant and stunning individuals in their own unique ways and you four exemplify that. Share with us, if you will the future of the Dark sect.”

To the Dark Lord’s left and Lucius Malfoy’s right Narcissa flicked her robe off her shoulders, revealing her very round form. Linking her right hand with Lucius’ left on her shoulder she spoke proudly. “This child is our son, heir to the Malfoy family. He is due in June and will be named Draco for my family’s tradition.”

A woman with deep blue eyes that appeared almost purple was next. Lady Calanthe, wife to Lord Nitzan Parkinson stated softly, “I carry a daughter due in April. She is the Parkinson heir and will be named Pansy.”

Next was another woman, this one fair and pale like Narcissa. Her name was Lady Primula and her husband was Lord Deimos Greengrass. “My daughter is due in August; she will not be heir to the family as we already have a son. She will be named Daphne.”

The very last was Regulus’ companion. Throwing back a cloak and revealing a pregnant belly nearly as far along as Narcissa Malfoy was James. Several choked inhales from next to Hadrian revealed that they had guessed what this meant. James looked up at Regulus with warm hazel eyes, earning a loving smile in return. Proudly James finally spoke. “I carry a son, due the end of July or early August. He is the Black heir and the Potter heir by default unless we have another son. His name will be Hadrian Altair after both our family traditions.”

The Dark Lord smiled openly this time, surprising Hadrian’s still speechless companions. “We are well assured of our future. Tell me James, is there any hope for our two rogue Roses?”

James’ eyes flicked in sympathy to Severus and his tall companion, a well-built man with faintly golden-tinted skin, unusual bright gold eyes and dark auburn, almost black hair.

“Not at this point in time, I am sorry to say, my Lord. Sirius openly defies the Dark sect at the moment and Remus does so less openly, but no less stubbornly,” he bowed his head. “I would reveal myself to them and try to change their minds, but while I carry my son I won’t risk his life, not for two men who may or may not be doubting and regretting their decisions.”

“As it should be,” the Dark Lord replied in a firm, slightly comforting tone. Severus hardly blinked, but Hadrian could see the hurt lingering behind his dark eyes.

“Gareth,” Rabastan spoke up, alerting Severus’ golden-eyed companion.

“Yes, Rabastan?” The man’s voice was somewhat gravelly and distinctly familiar to both Sirius and Remus, though they could swear they hadn’t seen the man before.

“You know,” his lips quirked into a smile, “no matter how many times I see you either with that persona or without I still can’t quite work my head around the fact that Lord Gareth Towers and Fenrir Greyback are one and the same.” 

There was a choking sound next to Hadrian and he turned his head to see Remus, staring with wide amber eyes at Gareth Towers, trying to equate the elegant, handsome Lord with the werewolf alpha he knew.

“That’s rather the point, Rabastan,” Gareth replied in amusement. “Nobody is to know they are one in the same. At the right time Fenrir will simply disappear and no one will remember the last time they saw him. It would be rather pointless if even the Light could make the connection between the two of us.”

James sighed, laying a hand on his distended waistline. “I just wish Remus could _see_ the difference between the two of you. I know for a fact he would be attracted to you, you share many of the same interests and tastes. It’s just his adversion to your alternate persona that keeps him away.”

“Yes well,” Gareth scowled, “there are many things he should see and know. I wonder how much faith he would put in his vaunted Headmaster if he knew that the old coot had set him up to be bitten in the first place?”

Remus choked, almost simultaneous with James. James said hoarsely, “ _What_?”

“That wasn’t me,” Gareth scowled. “I recognised Remus as mine the moment I met him. We were both bitten by the same bloody wolf, in fact. He was a feral from Wales, totally out of control. John Lupin got into an argument with me as Fenrir earlier that day and Dumbledore arranged for the totally out-of-control wolf to be around Remus at the right time. I look vaguely like our creator in form, so Remus thought it was me when he saw me 5 years later. Dumbledore only heightened that by ‘confirming it’.”

“Not to mention he made out like he was Remus’ bloody saviour for ‘allowing’ him to attend Hogwarts when not only could he _not_ refuse any student, but several other magical schools for talented individuals had sent letters. Conveniently Albus got to him in person before they could get through. And with the gratitude Remus feels towards the ‘benevolent’ Headmaster he got his ready-made spy in werewolf parties. I’ve _just_ been able to stop him from being torn apart several times now. I won’t even waste my breath repeating anything they’ve been calling him,” Gareth scowled ferociously.

“I can just guess,” James said, looking slightly sick. “He left before we could ask him what he was doing for Albus, but I never guessed something like this. You know I had trouble believing all of this at first, but that man is just _twisted._ ”

“You’re telling me,” Gareth scowled.

The scene dissolved here, the next one showed Hadrian’s own Marking, proudly offered by his father’s along with Draco, Pansy and Daphne. The next one was some time later, showing a pale and crying James trying to explain how Regulus had said he was leaving for one of his regular missions and had disappeared. He was cradling a young Hadrian in his arms, trembling painfully. The scene showed the furious and determined faces of the Elite and the Dark Lord, who had voiced their vow to try and figure out just _what_ had happened to the loyal young Elite and it was gone.

- **End Pensieve Scenes-**

The next thing they knew, the trio had been kicked out of the Pensieve. Hadrian straightened, turning to look at his uncle and the shattered werewolf. “The Dark Lord had nothing to do with my father’s disappearance. Not long after this, James had ‘married’ Lily Evans, who apparently had been pregnant with his child as I was shown off to the Order a few weeks later. The Dark sect believed my papa had turned against them and helped Dumbledore make his husband and son ‘disappear’. The Dark Lord attacked only Lily in his vengeance, he doesn’t remember attacking either my papa or me.”

“At the end of my 5th year Ron and Hermione saw my unusual ‘tattoo’, which I explained off as having gotten it the previous summer. Draco overheard the description and brought the matter to Severus, who went to the Dark Lord. Severus helped me ‘disappear’ from Privet Drive for a few hours without ever being noticed by the Order and I was informed about the Roses. I believed them the moment they removed the Blood-Glamour that Albus had forced onto me at a year of age.”

“I am fully a member of the Dark sect. I am engaged to wed Rabastan Lestrange, as my late father wanted me to and the Dark Lord arranged. I asked for permission to give you two one final chance. The Dark Lord is done protecting you two. Accept what you are, what you were _born_ to be, or neither one of you will see the end of this summer. I can and will kill you if you endanger the Roses, because you are also endangering me.”

Silence fell, the kind that seemed to swallow all passage of time.


	5. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. This is an info sheet, offers tidbits about the Death Eaters and Dark Roses. Also the meaning and choice of names for various characters.
> 
> As for where I got the idea of the Dark Roses' tattoo, here's my reasoning. Both the DE and DR are marked supporters of Voldemort (Lord Slytherin's heir), hence the snake. The DE are his main force, they fill his battle ranks and kill, maim, so on and so forth. Hence a skull. Meanwhile the Dark Roses are the bearers of new life and are more peaceful, hence a rose.

  **Death Eaters**

-Mark on left forearm  
-White, scar-like Mark before Initiation and Marking  
-Ranking: Lord Voldemort, Elite, Outer Circle, Death Eaters, Unmarked  
-Betrothed (often by age 6) by Voldemort’s choosing. Can be vetoed by Death Eater father but requires a _very_ good reason. Father can also suggest a Rose or ally’s family for consideration. Non-marked parents have no veto power.  
-Initial mark given before or by 1 year of age.  
-Elite have a **gold** Mark (glamoured black to non-Dark sect eyes)  
-Outer Circle has a **silver** Mark (glamoured black to non-Dark sect eyes)  
-Death Eaters without rank have a plain **black** Mark.  
  
-Elite include:

  * Lord Rodolphus Lestrange- Pureblood
  * Rabastan Vitalis Lestrange- Pureblood
  * Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Only female)- Pureblood
  * Severus Tobias Snape (Lord Prince)- Half-blood
  * Lord Deimos Greengrass- Pureblood ( _Deimos- Greek for ‘terror’: Son of Greek god of war, Ares, also a moon of Mars)_
  * Lord Nitzan Parkinson- Pureblood ( _Nitzan- Hebrew for ‘flower bud’, daughter is Pansy)_
  * Lord Regulus Arcturus Black- Pureblood
  * Lord Lucius Malfoy- Pureblood
  * Lord Gareth Towers- Pureblood (aka Fenrir Greyback) ( _Gareth- Welsh: possibly means ‘gentleness’, the brother of Sir Gawain the Green Knight in Arthurian legend. He created the identity of Fenrir (Norse myth: son of Loki and destined to kill the god Odin at the Apocalypse) to be as opposite his true personality and demeanor as possible. It works, nobody connects the two._



-Unmarked Death Eaters (Parents/Allegiance) Age, House

  * Blaise Antonio Zabini (Antonio/Belladonna) 17, Slytherin
  * Theodore Nott (Lord & Lady Nott) 17, Slytherin
  * Terry Boot (Sympathizer) 18, former Ravenclaw
  * Neville Longbottom (Ally Augusta Longbottom) 17, Gryffindor



** Dark Roses **

-Rose w/snake wrapped around stem (small about 4” high). Can be anywhere on body, usually on face, hand, arm, back or hip. Covered w/permanent glamour once 17, only Dark sect can see it.

-Roses are ranked higher than Death Eaters until wed and then take their husband’s rank. Cannot break a betrothal and are under Chaste Charm if unwed over age 19 (rare).

-Roses are bearers (male or female) of future generations of Death Eaters/Roses, thus are highly protected. It can result in immediate death if a Death Eater deliberately harms one of the Roses. No one outside of the Dark sect knows they exist.

-Initial marking no later than 1 year of age.

-Voldemort will punish the Roses, he does so far less harshly (though often longer-lasting) than the Death Eaters. _Though he will never admit it, Voldemort is fond of the Roses._

-Elite Roses are:

  * Consort Hadrian (Harry) Altair Lestrange nee Black- Pureblood ( _Altair- Arabic: the flyer, a star in the constellation Aquila)_
  * Consort Sirius Orion Snape nee Black- Pureblood
  * Lady Primula Greengrass- Pureblood ( _Primula- English word for primrose family, from the Latin ‘primulus’ for ‘very first’, daughter Daphne means ‘laurel’)_
  * Lady Calanthe Parkinson- Pureblood ( _Calanthe- Greek: beautiful flower, name of a type of orchid, mother of Pansy)_
  * Consort James Ignotus Black nee Potter- Pureblood
  * Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black
  * Consort Remus John Towers nee Lupin- Half-blood



-Unmarried Roses (Father/Rose or Allegiance) Age, House

  * Pansy Parkinson (Nitzan/Calanthe) 17, Slytherin
  * Daphne Greengrass (Deimos/Primula) 17, Slytherin
  * Astoria Greengrass (Deimos/Primula) 16, Slytherin
  * Luna Lovegood (Allies Xenophilius/Aurora) 16, Ravenclaw
  * Susan Bones (Ally Aunt Amelia Bones) 17, Hufflepuff



NOTES:

  * Death Eater Initiation & Marking is no earlier than 16, no later than 19
  * Dark Roses can do untraceable magic from the month of 17th birthday (Unforgivables included, Priori Incantatem will only show Light-approved spells)
  * Death Eaters can do untraceable magic at Marking (same benefits as Roses)
  * Death Eaters can either marry as (Death Eater/Ally) (Death Eater/Sympathizer) or (Death Eater/Dark Rose)
  * Dark Roses can only marry Death Eaters. Thus they are seen as something of a status symbol by the Allies/Sympathizers.




	6. 15th August: Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**_15 th August- Malfoy Manor_ **

Three figures appeared in the Floo room of Malfoy Manor. All three wore solid black cloaks, though the first one was trimmed in gold. The first figure lowered his hood, revealing Severus Snape, expressionless as always though his eyes were slightly darker in colour than usual. He was anxious, which was unusual for the composed Potions Master and Elite. Though his anxiety was partially caused by one of the two figures behind him he didn’t so much as turn his head, leading them off in silence at a swift pace, booted feet striking a steady staccato on the green and white swirled marble floor.

Sirius Orion Black walked along quietly, not lowering the hood of black cloth. His hands were clenched tightly beneath the over-long sleeves, skin around his knuckles bleached white. He didn’t need to look to his right to know that Remus hadn’t lowered his hood either, though Moony’s reasons for that were probably quite different than his. Sirius could hear his breath in the silent dark, quick and sharp as he tried not to panic. It was hard, after all he was walking in a Manor he had never set foot in, about to see once again the _man_ his parents had pledged him and his little brother to.

He had fought this with all his willpower and mental strength for almost 30 years and now he was giving in. All because of his godson, no _nephew_ who was apparently a dedicated member of the Roses and engaged as well. Sirius hadn’t wanted this life, had stubbornly hated the idea of having his right to fall in love and marry whomever he wished taken away. Certainly he had never wanted to marry Severus Snape, his betrothed amongst the ranks. A teenage Sirius had been thrown completely against his marriage, openly and publicly stating his derision and contempt for the boy who had become the man in front of him.

As an adult however Sirius could admit his youthful dislike and hatred of Severus had mostly been because of what he represented. He had loathed the Rose on his skin, hiding it under the most complicated glamour he could find as soon as possible. Openly rebelling against the Dark sect and all that his twisted family stood for he had reveled in his youthful defiance and freedom. But had it been to his advantage? _No._

He had protected a friend, fought in the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters, all but given his rightful Lord the proverbial finger and they had tossed him into the darkness and pure hell that was Azkaban without so much as a backward glance, let alone a _trial._ Blood ran thicker than outward allegiance, apparently. He had suffered for twelve years before escaping when his godson has been put at risk. He had risked his life to keep said godson and his friends safe from a werewolf that hadn’t been safe that night.

He had brought the Order together with said werewolf’s help, offering his family home as headquarters. What had it all brought him, besides a bunch of prejudiced individuals who couldn’t believe his word? And the vaunted Headmaster whom _everyone_ trusted had stayed silent, fully capable of calling off the inquisition. It had taken Veritaserum to prove his innocence; baring his soul to questions he couldn’t avoid answering. They had ripped into him like a pack of wolves, leaving him feeling exposed, bitter and depressed. Even then they hadn’t trusted him fully, giving him slanting glances and open stares of distrust or disgust equally when they thought he wasn’t looking or paying attention.      

 _It hasn’t been worth it,_ he thought to himself, resisting the urge to break down. All of his stupid, proud choices through the years had brought him nothing. Here he was 37 years old and alone, body all but ruined from Azkaban, mind all but shattered from being abandoned, hated and distrusted. He was lucky to be alive and even that wasn’t so much of a blessing.

After seeing the memories, he couldn’t help but hope that he could come _back,_ that he could possibly be _forgiven._ He was so tired of being alone and ostracized. Hell, he was just plain _tired_ now.

When they reached their destination and Severus split away from them, Sirius didn’t even need the quick look to make sure he stayed put. He sighed in relief and dropped wearily to his knees, posture straight and laid his hands on his thighs, mark of the Roses exposed to the surprisingly harsh light. He stared at that Mark and waited.

 _Acceptance or death,_ he thought quietly, _and I am too weary to care which one comes tonight._

-^-^-^-^

Lord Slytherin, Tom Riddle, known to the Light and most of the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort sat in a straight-backed chair, almost a throne. It was a full meeting of the Elite tonight, the Elite Roses gathered as well. He was impressed and a bit stunned by the fact that the newest of his Roses as far as acceptance had managed such a feat as this. Both Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin were coming tonight to speak with him and accept whatever fate they had in their futures.

Still, he almost should have expected something like this from Regulus’ son. It was with sad fondness that he remembered the member of his Elite. They still weren’t quite sure what had happened to him, but they suspected involvement of the Order and Albus Dumbledore. He really wouldn’t be surprised; especially considering according to Hadrian the rogue Black Heir apparently blamed _him_ and the Dark sect for his brother’s death. He could easily guess who had fed him _that_ little tidbit.

When Severus Snape walked into the room with two cloaked and hooded figures in tow he straightened slightly, watching not his loyal Elite but the two others. He was watching body language and was surprised to see how tired and defeated the Black Heir was as he sank to the marble floor on both knees, staring at his hands and no doubt the delicate, beautiful Mark of the Roses on his right hand. Lupin gave the man a slight, startled glance before following, gripping his hands together to keep from nervously tapping his fingers.

He waited, curious to see how they were going to respond. After some time Black looked up, grey eyes going wide as he realised just who all was present for this. He swallowed slightly, still not looking directly at Riddle. However, the slight lift of his eyes was enough and he immediately performed Legilimency on the man. Despite initial shock at the first invasion Black remained open, clearly remembering the warnings that it was unwise to try and block the Dark Lord. What Riddle found in his thoughts was surprising to say the least, though quite informative.

Lupin on the other hand seemed content to stare at the floor until spoken to and Riddle remembered Severus describing the werewolf as ‘surprisingly meek’ and ‘timid’ for one of such a powerful race. Once again Riddle had no doubt that was due to Dumbledore’s influence. A werewolf at full strength and confidence was an intimidating being, such as Lord Gareth and his alter ego, Fenrir. Still, Riddle had always felt a strong appreciation for the members of the Dark races, something they clearly craved and respected him for. Dumbledore didn’t seem to realise that the races didn’t just want the rules _changed_ , they wanted them gone. After all, humans didn’t have to live under such bigoted rules, so why did the magical races?

Finally he spoke, addressing the two. “I have to admit I am surprised you two finally showed your faces to the Dark sect again. I had thought Hadrian would be required to _remove_ the pair of you. What do you have to say for yourselves? Let us start with you, Lupin and do please give me the favor of looking at me while you speak.”

Lupin finally looked up and his eyes widened, suitably shocked at the very _normal_ appearance of the Dark Lord. His eyes swirled between amber and the gold of the wolf as he spoke, showing a strong sense of inner turmoil.

“I cannot speak for Sirius, my Lord, but for me it has been an issue of acceptance. Not so much of those around us currently, but of _myself._ I am not like others of my kind, my Lord. I long for peace and a calm coexistence, which up until now I have never been able to obtain with the wolf I share a consciousness with. I have been very ashamed of what I am and public opinion hasn’t helped the matter. What I become once a month is a source of deep terror for me, I hate my loss of control and the carnage the creature longs for.”

“Dumbledore offered me a sense of belonging, at least in the beginning,” his voice had a slight bitterness to it. “I gained a few friends that I held onto with a fierce possessiveness. I was afraid of losing them so I do admit that I let them get away with more than I should, but they were there for me.”

“And then I graduated,” here the bitterness became almost tangible. “I entered the prejudiced wizarding world from the isolated haven that Hogwarts had become and I was shocked. It hit me then I suppose, the realisation that nothing I had done, none of my intelligence and classes and strengths with magic could cover what to them was unforgivable. I learned the worst of the wizarding world and I am ashamed to admit that I took the coward’s way out, finding most of my here and there employment in the Muggle world.”

“I am done,” he said after a long pause, “with trying to please the Light and Neutral members of our world. There is nothing I can do to make people change their minds and look at _me_ instead of the creature I become once a month. Do with me what you will, I will not be ostracised for something I cannot control any longer.”

Considering what he had just been told, Riddle turned his head just slightly and said, “What of you, Black? What do you have to say to possibly justify or explain your actions?”

Black finally _looked_ at him and his grey eyes widened swiftly in shock. At the second question he seemed to pause and think, gathering his words carefully. When he finally did speak his voice was halting and troubled at first.

“I think most of my choices through life have been influenced by my family, my Lord,” he began. “I loathed most of my family and their mannerisms. Nothing I ever did was enough in my mother’s eyes and my father stood to the side and ignored the bruises and verbal lashes. By the time I was seven I hated them and everything they stood for. It didn’t help that my younger brother was praised at every turn and doted upon by the same woman who couldn’t even look at me without her lips curling in disgust.”

“I was eight when I overheard a conversation between my parents. It involved the marks both my brother and I had on our arms and the ‘Dark Lord’. My mother was furious, stating that she wouldn’t give up her oldest son to a ‘filthy half-blood no matter his strength in magic’ were her exact words. Much of the conversation I didn’t understand, but what I did was enough. I had been betrothed in marriage to someone I hadn’t met and promised to a Dark Lord as a servant of some kind.”

Sirius’ lips pursed slightly as he paused, trying his hardest to find the right words. “I was furious, my Lord. Even at that age I knew what it meant to be betrothed to someone. I was angry that yet another of my choices had been taken from me. On the train to Hogwarts at age eleven I made a difficult choice. I would use my family’s powerful natural Occlumency shields to what I thought was my advantage. Somehow I managed it. I convinced the Sorting Hat that I was meant for Gryffindor house, despite the fact that I am most certainly _not_ a true Gryffindor.”

“It was exactly the opposite of what my parents, especially my mother, had planned for me. She was furious, even more so when my father refused to disown me. She made her revulsion of me clear however. I received a Howler per week that first month at school. In the meantime I had met two boys I hoped would be my friends and ran into a boy named Severus Snape, whom I recognized the name of. _This_ was the person I was supposedly ‘promised’ to. I ended up taking out all of my fury and hurt from my family and my situation out on him through our school years. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t kind and I am deeply ashamed of it now.”

“In my fifth year there was an ‘incident’ I am sure you have been appraised of,” Sirius began this part hesitantly. When Riddle gave him a curt, very cold nod he swallowed and continued voice hoarse. “I may have been responsible for a number of hexes and curses upon Severus, as well as no few humiliating pranks, by I am not a violent person my Lord. I told my friends afterwards that I didn’t know why I did that and that’s genuinely what I meant. _I don’t know why I did that._ I’ve tried to remember my reasoning and it’s just _not **there.**_ ”   

 There was a film of moisture in his eyes and his voice was extremely stressed. Riddle narrowed his eyes and stared deeply into Black’s, reading nothing but genuine distress and frayed nerves there. His eyes narrowed in contemplation and he said, “Continue, Black. We will discuss that after we finish here.”

Sirius nodded and continued in a shaky voice, not daring to look toward the form of Severus Snape. Riddle did however and noted the slightly pale face of his Elite. He knew how deeply that incident had hurt Severus and the possibility that Sirius had not done it of his own conscious mind would be a major relief to the man, who had thought that his promised consort wanted him dead all this time.

“I continued my actions against the Dark sect after school. I am ashamed of my actions but I will take the blame for them. I actively fought against your forces and participated in battles on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix. I will say my Lord that I never gave away the Roses nor the true extent of the Dark sect, I was not so confident in my choices, nor so callous, as to give away that information.”

“Despite what I had done, the fact that I had fought on their side meant nothing to the Light sect when James and Lily died. I tried to speak to them, tried to tell them who really was to blame and they turned a deaf ear to me. I even wrote Albus Dumbledore, telling him of the switch and asking for his help and just for a second, his _belief._ I got my answer when the Wizengamot refused to let me speak, overrode my right to a trial despite my family name and it’s weight and gave me over to the living hell that is Azkaban prison without a backward glance.”

Several of the Elite shifted with a feeling of guilt. Sirius may have been an estranged member of the Roses, but he was still a pureblood from their society. The travesty of justice on his case was a very low point. There were a few members of the Elite that could have thrown their voice and weight into getting the man a trial, but since he hadn’t backed them, they had refused to help _him._

“Even now, my Lord, they do not trust me. I feel their gazes of disgust and distrust when they think I am not looking. They look at me and see a member of the Black family, a historically Dark family. I submitted to an hour-long questioning under Veritaserum and they _still_ don’t trust me! I have never been accepted for who I am, my Lord. I am just so tired of fighting my family and my heritage. I have found my nephew and lost the brother I loved despite the preferential treatment he was given. I have learned that the one I considered my brother was one of the Roses and didn’t trust me enough to let me help him. At this point my Lord,” Sirius whispered, a single tear tracking down his pale face, “either accept me as I am or kill me please. I cannot and will not go back to the life my stupid, arrogant choices has left me with.”

Riddle heard several inhaled breaths, including Severus. Lupin’s amber eyes widened in quiet terror for his friend and his words. He sat still however, contemplating their words. Finally he spoke.

“Narcissa?” Sirius’ cousin drifted forward and gracefully bowed. She was one of the most elegant members of the Roses, young Hadrian not far behind. He contemplated her cornflower blue eyes and spoke, aware that each word he said was being listened to with bated breath. “Take these two to guest suites here in the Manor and get them into clothes befitting their rank. Contact a tailor under appropriate discretion and get them new wardrobes, make sure a vow is taken to keep this under wraps."

She bowed, eyes wide as she realised what his words meant. The Elite did as well and there were a few murmurs that silenced the moment he continued. “Considering your words I will take you back into the ranks of the Roses. Do not be fooled, you will not be fully trusted for quite some time yet and I _will_ be coming up with appropriate punishments for the pair of you. To begin with, I hope you left nothing of value to you behind, you will not be returning to the Order. Also, the both of you will go through with the Bonding ceremonies that have been waiting for you. Two of my Elite have been very patient waiting for you to come to your senses.”

Sirius trembled in relief while Remus’ shoulders slumped as he reacted to the news that they were _not_ going to be killed. “Black, I should think that you will be especially cautious about toeing the line. I will not tolerate anything approaching your former behaviour and should I suspect that you are beginning to pick up your former inclinations I _will_ kill you.”

“Understood, my Lord,” Sirius whispered, standing slowly on trembling legs.

“Dismissed, my Elite.”

Within moments, the spacious room in Malfoy Manor was empty and silent again, as though something life-changing hadn’t just happened.    


	7. 1st September: Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. No warnings except perhaps blink and you miss it language.

**_1 st September- Hogwarts Express_ **

Hadrian Black leaned back in his seat on the Hogwarts Express, cherishing his last few minutes of silence before he was descended upon by a know-it-all and a clueless blood-traitor. Of the Weasley family there were only three he could possibly trust, Bill and the twins. He could put up with the Harry Potter persona, he could put up with Granger, but he hoped to Merlin he would be spared putting up with the only female Weasley for a while. He would be glad to come back after the winter holidays and shove his no doubt expensive if not heirloom bonding ring in her face.

One of his eventual children would take the Potter name, but he and the rest of his children would take on the name Lestrange. There was a very simple reason for this, one that had been shown to Remus and Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was one of the Death Eaters, not a Rose. She was sterile, unable to conceive a child, let alone carry it to term. Thus the Lestrange title would pass from Rodolphus to his oldest nephew from Hadrian’s marriage to Rabastan. This explained why Bellatrix was so foul to Sirius and Narcissa in particular and the Roses in general. She resented their ability to carry a child and their protected, cherished status due to that ability.

Hadrian had already been in a few ‘conversations’ with the woman that could have easily turned very nasty. The one part of his marriage that he did _not_ look forward to was becoming that woman’s in-law. He scrunched his nose at the very thought, though he quickly cleared his expression to avoid gossip from the nosy students now boarding the train. The last thing he needed or wanted was another year of Potter’s-going-dark.

Instead he turned his thoughts to recent events, though these weren’t very inductive to keeping a clear expression. He knew when Granger and Weasel boarded the train he would have to act furious and hurt at the loss of his ‘guardian’ and favorite professor. The whole Order knew they were gone and since it was ‘reported’ by Severus that they had been seen staying with the Zabini family in France the Order assumed that they were either traitors or cowards.

The _traitor_ was Albus Dumbledore, if anyone. The Dark Lord had gone through Sirius’ memories after the meeting and what he found was startling, frightening and fury-inducing all at the same time. The man had _heavily_ modified Sirius’ memory after he’d put the Marauder under the Imperius Curse and made him tell Severus how to get past the willow.

First he’d tried to manipulate Sirius into it, but the Marauder was having none of that, knowing how dangerous it was and declaring that he ‘didn’t want Severus dead, he just wanted him to back off’. A furious Headmaster had then put him under the Imperius, a spell Sirius was vulnerable to due to his family’s _gentle nature_. When Albus had lifted the spell, Sirius had briefly realised what had happened and was furious and sad, actually thinking about contacting his father. Realising that the Marauder wasn’t going to keep quiet, the Headmaster had Obliviated a large chunk of Sirius’ memory, using a very Dark spell to simply ‘erase’ that period of time. Not for nothing was the Dark Lord a master Legilimens however. He had found the memory after nearly an hour in Sirius’ mind, sorting through the shattered pieces that were the after-affect of prolonged exposure to Dementors.   

There had been a small double-ceremony on the afternoon of August 23rd, bonding the two Dark Roses to their very patient and enduring Elite. That had only been the first part of their ‘punishment’ from the Dark Lord. Riddle, though he would deny it to the end of the earth and back, was actually quite fond of the Roses. The ‘punishments’ he put them through actually benefited them in the long run. Sirius and Remus had both been appropriately horrified at the second part however. In Sirius’ case he’d bound the man’s Animagus form for an indefinite amount of time, restricting him to human form. Sirius would be forced to deal with his emotions this way, rather than escaping via his animagus form to the simpler canine mind as he had in Azkaban.

Remus had been permanently taken off the Wolfsbane Potion. As Severus had explained to Hadrian later, the Wolfsbane potion was actually little more than a poison, all one had to do was look at the name, ‘wolf’s bane’. It literally killed the wolf, slowly. Those who were on it for long periods of time like Remus suffered from extremely violent transformations, dangerous mood swings and later on very frightening affects like hallucinations and periods of increasing memory loss. No one knew about the advanced affects because the ‘Light’ Ministry had locked away the Unspeakables reports on the subject and very few wizards cared to actually _ask_ about it. Severus only knew because Gareth had helped a few of those wolves who suffered from the potion meet a much gentler end than the poison would have allowed.

Thus, the ‘punishments’ for the two rogue Dark Roses were actually to their benefit. Sirius would regain control over his emotions and stop fighting the Darkness inside. This would improve his life in general and his mind specifically, healing a great deal of the fracturing of his memories and thoughts. He would also be able to fully heal physically from Azkaban, one of the many benefits of being bonded to a renowned Potions Master. Also, he would slowly begin to balance out his childish nature, calming and maturing. The Dark Lord wasn’t a random man, certainly not when it came to choosing the mates for his Roses. Severus was steady and calm with a mostly even temperament; he would ground Sirius very easily.

Gareth Towers aka Fenrir Greyback would do much of the same for Remus, forcing him to accept the wolf and thus calming the ‘carnal’ nature that Remus feared so much. Gareth was a very proud man as a result of his family heritage, his life before being bitten and his choices afterward. The man was a sworn follower of the Dark Lord since early after the death of his family on what Gareth heavily suspected was Albus’ orders. Thus Remus would lose his meek nature and begin to feel some of the pride that he deserved to know for being such a powerful, graceful magical race.

So far aside from the two orders the pair of Roses was being left mostly alone, carefully watched by their Elite bonded and the Dark Lord. As part of the marriage requirement the two were also not being allowed to employ contraceptive charms, so it was very likely that sooner or later the two Dark Roses would be rendered with child, bearing their first children and the first of a new generation of those aligned with the Dark. Though neither Severus nor Gareth was particularly expressive most of the time Hadrian knew they were pleased and excited to _finally_ start on their families.

“Harry!” A slightly shrill voice broke his thoughts and he scowled inwardly, forcing a smile on his face as he stared at Hermione Granger. _Just a short while longer,_ he promised himself. After the re-Sort he wouldn’t have to have anything to do with either of these two, hopefully with the Weasley chit either.

“Hello ‘Mione,” he spoke, dropping fully into his ‘Harry Potter’ persona. “How was your summer?”

She rattled on, saving him from having to talk much. Ron entered as well, rolling his eyes. Harry resisted sneering at him, even if he didn’t like Hermione’s prattle the uncultured boy should seem to pay attention, especially as he wanted to get into the girl’s bed. Ronald was a shallow git, caring far too much for money and recognition to care about the things that matter the most.

“How were the Dursleys, mate?” Ron asked finally, cutting Hermione off much to the girl’s annoyance.

“The usual, nothing that I couldn’t put up with,” Harry replied, not having to fake the grimace of distaste much. He couldn’t wait for the day the Dursleys felt the judgment of the Dark.

  “What about this re-Sort then?” Ron asked, blithely continuing on without the slightest care in the world about his vague answer. “Bloody waste of time if you ask me, we’re all going to stay in Gryffindor and the slimy gits will all be staying put as well. You can’t tell me any of _them_ have changed. Once a snake, always a snake.”

Hadrian bristled at this harsh bigotry but forced an unaffected smile onto his face and said, “You’re right, Ron. We’re the Golden Trio; they can’t split us up for anything!”

Ron laughed in agreement at this as Hadrian smirked inside and thought, _you won’t be forgetting this anytime soon, Weasel. I wonder how horrified you will be at the idea that the Den of Lions was sheltering a Snake this entire time?_


	8. 1st September: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated re-Sort. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the delay, I was on vacation without internet access :( I don't own Harry Potter, by the way.

**_1 st September, Hogwarts-_ **

After the traditional ride in a Thestral-drawn carriage the students of Hogwarts ascended the steps and entered the Great Hall. The older students were directed to sit for now, they would be drawn back up to be re-Sorted after the incoming 1st Years. Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and tired to ignore Hermione’s babbling and Ron’s impatient huffs and moans about food. The incoming 1st Years looked terrified as always, crowding together in a small group. Harry watched them with critical eyes, trying as usual to pick out future snakes. He had reasonable accuracy over the years choosing which House students would go into, hopefully that record would hold.

Once the 1st Years had been Sorted (Harry had inaccurately guessed for three, not a bad number of 12 incoming students) Albus Dumbledore stood up from his ornate golden chair at the Head Table. Harry snorted to himself, the man who acted so self-abasing about his status and importance was remarkably vain nonetheless. Who else would have chosen an obnoxious gold throne over a simple wood chair like had been there for ages past?

That was not the only change. He had seen the Professor’s expressions of surprise at the small number of incoming students. There had been 25 in Harry’s group of 1st years, it had been steadily dropping since then. Those who followed Dumbledore blamed pureblood inbreeding, those of the Dark knew it was the fault of Muggles and their ilk. Potential students were often killed, or died in ‘accidents’ before coming to school due to the Muggle world’s reaction to magic. Devilry they called it, satanic and any other number of foul, evil things. Add to this reduction of half-blood and muggle-born students the declining strength in many magical families and the refusal of those independent-minded men and women who refused to produce a child or two in their prime childbearing years and the magical world was decaying and declining.

This was why Lord Riddle was reacting so swiftly and harshly. If he did nothing, sitting aside and trying to take over in a slow, political manner there wouldn’t be anything _left._ The change had to come swiftly or not at all. Rules had to be put in place about magical children and their rearing, marriages had to be encouraged (perhaps with monetary compensation, greed was a powerful motivator after all) and education of those born in England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland needed to stay within their borders. Plus the humans-only policy had to be removed. If Remus Lupin had been deemed worthy of an education at Hogwarts by the Board than they needed to open the doors to all, not a single privileged individual.

Dumbledore stood, looking slightly aggravated behind his welcoming smile. “Students, you are all about to be part of history. The Ministry of Magic and the Board of Education have decided that the 7th years are to be _re-_ Sorted. This decision comes about from those in charge of your education making the decision that students change over time and should not be left in a House that doesn’t fit them anymore.”

The slight grimace in his expression said that the old coot very much doubted that any student would be changing houses. “Whatever our personal opinions on the matter may be,” he continued mildly, but with a subtle bite of anger, “we must follow the Ministry’s bidding. The first to be re-Sorted in alphabetical order will be the Slytherins.”

The 7th years in the house of snakes stood as one, a smooth coordinated movement with very little sound. It was not very graceful to scrape a bench or seat back, or stand with undue rustling or clumsy movements. They moved to the center of the Great Hall and the re-Sort began. Every single Slytherin was placed back in Slytherin; at least until Pansy Parkinson’s name was called. The unattractive, pug-faced girl strode forward with an impatient huff and waited for the Hat to make a decision. It lingered only a short time and shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Dead silence from the remaining 7th year Slytherins and the rest of the snakes. To be re-Sorted at all was indicator that one did not belong or hold the ambition and cunning required of Salazar’s house, but Hufflepuff? Parkinson was a disgrace, their Lord and Master would not be pleased by where one of his Roses ended up.

Redder than the scarlet trim on Harry’s robes, Parkinson scurried to the Hufflepuff table, handling the disgrace and humiliation quite badly. Harry caught Draco’s eyes and just barely smirked. It was nothing more than the stuck-up little girl deserved. She would not gain a very good match in marriage now. Her ambitious dreams of becoming one of the Elite Roses was shattered with the appearance of bright yellow trim. She would be lucky to wed a regular Death Eater and not one of the Dark Lord’s foreign allies now.

After Slytherin went the original Hufflepuff 7th years, none of who changed houses. They were followed by the Ravenclaws, who hadn’t lost a student either. Finally it was Gryffindor’s turn. Harry was the most graceful one of the house of lions, not hiding much of his work on grace and decorum from the past two summers. He moved into the line and waited, just barely holding back a smirk of pleasure at what was about to happen.

“Brown, Lavender!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Fashion-conscious and snooty Lavender looked almost as mortified as Pansy. She sat as far away from the former Slytherin as possible.

“Finnegan, Seamus!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione confidently moved forward, expecting to go back into Gryffindor with Ron and Harry. The bushy-haired know-it-all was in for shock however as the Hat shouted, “RAVENCLAW!”

The girl was almost in tears as she gained sapphire trim and sat at the end of her new table. She certainly didn’t impress her new classmates and peers who had thought it a great honor to get into the house of the intelligent. Harry knew it was because she would no longer stand out, she was simply another smart Ravenclaw. The girl was ambitious in the fact that she constantly wanted recognition and praise for her smarts, not to have it expected from her continuously and be in mid-range amongst her House, which she certainly would be in Ravenclaw.

“Longbottom, Neville!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry smiled to one of the secret allies of the Dark Lord, earning a nod in return. Gryffindor was expected of him, he would continue to gain intelligence from the house of lions and pass it on to Harry, who would feed the info to the appropriate superior individuals.

Parvati Patil went back into Gryffindor, looking anguished at being separated from her fellow fashionista and shallow female Lavender.

Then, almost trembling in anticipation Harry listened as McGonagall shouted, “Potter, Harry!”

Whispers started up, much like his 1st sorting. However, these whispers were different, incredulous remarks about how the ‘Chosen One’ couldn’t possibly go into a different house, or eager murmurs from a few about gaining the popular and famous boy in their house and possibly making ‘friends’ with him and thus boosting their own popularity or futures.

He ignored them all, closing his eyes and welcoming the presence of the Sorting Hat on his head. _Well, what have we here?_ The hat murmured. _Finally taking advantage of the skills I saw in you before, hmm? Well that makes this simple then; I wouldn’t let you go this time. There is only one house capable of handling a son of the Black and Potter lines. You have always belonged in…_

“SLYTHERIN!”

Dead silence. Harry removed the Hat, set it in front of a shell-shocked and quickly paling McGonagall and strode to the far left of the Hall, the home of the Slytherin table. He moved decisively, slipping into the open spot left strategically between Blaise Zabini and Draco.

Looking at Ron, he saw a red-faced, furious Weasley about to explode in anger. Dean Thomas joined Hermione at Ravenclaw, the boy’s hidden intelligence and love of puzzles finally bringing him into his own and Ronald Weasley, 6th and last male of the Weasley brood went back into Gryffindor. The boy was practically pouring smoke from his ears, he was so furious.

After the Headmaster stuttered out the usual warnings and notices, announcing Professor Snape as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Slughorn as Potions teacher the feast began. Harry enthusiastically joined in on the applause from Slytherin and about half of Ravenclaw at Severus’ appointment, earning further ire from Ronald. Severus had warned them about Slughorn at the conclusion of the Gala, saying the man liked to play favorites and ‘collect’ those students that he saw obvious signs of potential greatness in. The man hadn’t noticed Severus, which was the irony of all ironies.

However, there was a very important individual that Slughorn _had_ ‘collected’ in school. Two really, one being the Dark Lord when he attended school fifty-plus years previous. The other was Harry’s father, Regulus Black. Charismatic, elegant, powerful and a _pureblood_ , with a future in politics and heir-apparent to the very powerful Black family, Regulus had been one of Slughorn’s crowning jewels before he retired. The man’s greed had seen all that Harry’s father could become and had quickly snatched the boy when he was in his 3rd year. Severus had told Harry that even by that time Regulus was well in control of his family’s charm and beguiling power, very much unlike his impetuous, headstrong older sibling, the disgraced Sirius Orion.

The feast finished slowly, Harry making a quick and careful exit with Draco and Blaise to avoid a confrontation with Ronald tonight. The short-tempered red-head would need to be dealt with, but it had to wait until Hadrian wasn’t tempted to _Crucio_ the fool into the Long Term Ward at St. Mungo’s. Holding in his head the happy image of Ronald keeping the insipid fool Gilderoy Lockhart company they left the Great Hall, moving down to Severus’ private quarters as per the Elite’s subtle signal.

Severus let them inside swiftly when they knocked; Blaise had departed for Slytherin along the way, leaving just the two Marked individuals to carry on.

“Our Lord has one chore for you before the winter break, Hadrian. He requests that you enter the Chamber of Secrets again and attempt to find the study of Salazar Slytherin. He says that there should be several hundred books in Parseltongue inside, according to Salazar’s journal. They can be moved, you have to prove yourself to the portrait of Salazar inside the room. Lineage and the Parsel ability should do for proof.”

“What am I to transport the books in?” Hadrian asked, curious. He had never thought of the possibility of a study in the Chamber, though the primary emotion at the time had been terror, not curiosity. Now that he thought about it, the idea of the ‘Chamber of Secrets’ being just the massive room where the Basilisk had held domain over was rather naïve.

Severus held over a small trunk of solid black obsidian. “This resizes with a _finite_ and has three compartments. To re-shrink you can touch the emblem on the lid with a single finger and say ‘shrink’ in Parsel. He notes that you need to make sure and say ‘lock’ before you shrink it otherwise anyone can get into the trunk.”

“I will endeavor to do so as soon as possible,” Hadrian replied, taking the miniature trunk and carefully attaching it to a simple bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet had been a gift from Rabastan and was covered in protection charms, both legal and illegal ones, though the illegal ones were carefully hidden from sight and couldn’t be noticed by anyone but a member of the Dark sect.

“Good night, Severus,” he said, echoed by Draco.

A curt nod from the Elite and the pair departed, heading in the direction of their Common Room. As entertaining as the night had been, it was time for bed if they wanted to be up at their usual time in the morning. It would not do to show up for classes late and rumpled. After all, they were Slytherins and Slytherins had a standard to maintain.


	9. 31st October- Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. I needed to remind myself where this chapter was going. The end might not be such a surprise to some, I hope I caught at least a few of you off-guard at least.

**_31 st October, Hogwarts-_ **

Hadrian walked along quietly on Halloween night. It was after curfew, but thanks to a certain Cloak and Map he was unseen and hadn’t run into any Prefects. He was headed for the 2nd floor bathroom, Moaning Myrtle’s usual haunt and home to the Chamber of Secrets. It had been a very tiring two months back to classes, but he was alert and confident nonetheless as he strolled along the dark halls of the school.

The Weasel and his sister had been aggravating to say the least. Ronald’s bigotry had only increased during his education, he was now telling anyone and everyone that Harry Potter was a traitor and a ‘dirty snake’. He was laughed off for the most part, but a few suspicious Ravenclaws and almost the whole of Gryffindor were beginning to get on that bandwagon. Hadrian wasn’t surprised; his dreaded ‘fame’ was a fickle friend. It all depended upon his popularity. If he was the Boy-Who-Lived, a hero of the school then it was all right to be his friend or admirer. Once the Dark Lord fell silent for a time the students began to fall back on rumors and stories printed by the _rag_ called the _Daily Prophet._

Hadrian was unfazed. It had happened too many times for him to be affected any more by the populace of the school. However, something had to be done about the _Prophet._ Allies of the Dark and some of the Elite were working on purchasing controlling shares in the newspaper, meanwhile others had joined with well-known reporters and some neutral purebloods and started their _own_ newspaper, controlled by the Dark sect. _Wizarding Weekly_ was gaining strength and numbers, nearly doubling its subscription rate when wizards realised that it posted information from around the world as well as Great Britain. Rita Skeeter had attempted to apply for a column and had been promptly rejected once it was revealed she was unable to write a story based on more than 50 percent fact without her acidic Quick Quotes Quill.

On the home front, Hermione Granger was furious with him as well. Hadrian smirked as he remembered her coming up to him on the first day of classes and accusing him of cheating on his O.W.L.s, which he had re-taken over the summer for a substantial fee of 10 Galleons. She had screamed at him in front of all the teachers and students that there was no way he could have gotten that many O.W.L.s and he shouldn’t be allowed to take that many N.E.W.T.s. His schedule _was_ very busy. He was taking Herbology, Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. While he had taken Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination before, they were unnecessary to his current goals.

Hadrian didn’t know what career he was likely to take after school. As feminine as it sounded, he rather liked the idea of simply being Lord Consort Lestrange and taking care of his children. His well-rounded education meant he could teach his own children up until age 11 and he was debating taking a professional course on Healing so that he could care for the daily and not so daily hurts that were an active child’s life. The Healer’s course required at least an Exceeds Expectations NEWT on Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and oddly enough Arithmancy.

When he reached the bathroom he entered, removing his Cloak. Myrtle swooped out of a nearby stall and shrieked, “What are you doing in here?”

Hadrian had removed his glamour in case his plan to silence Myrtle failed, but nonetheless he used a couple of very powerful freezing and silencing charms on the ghost, ones that were definitely considered Dark and were meant for those of a spectral form. He set a small, plain white stone on the floor under the still ghost and backed up, beginning a long incantation. Black mist began to rise from the stone on the third repetition, sinking tendrils into her pale shoulders on the fifth. Three cycles later and she was sucked into the stone, which glowed briefly before turning pure grey, signifying a slightly malignant presence.

Smirking at the irony, he walked over, plunked the stone in a loo and pulled the plunger, permanently flushing away the annoying and far too sensitive ghost. He had found those charms in the Black library that summer, remembering them as potentially useful. He had been able to open the book due to being a blood-member of the Black family. Now that he wasn’t going to be disturbed he placed a basic locking charm on the doors and turned to the sink, commanding the entrance of the Chamber to open.

He wrinkled his nose at the slimy pipe, considering the matter. Such a dignified man as Salazar Slytherin wouldn’t have gone down the pipe, he was certain. It was clumsy and plebian, meant to discourage the claustrophobic and weak-hearted. Opening his mouth again he hissed, _“Stairs.”_

There was a slight grinding noise and the tunnel changed, the top disappeared and the base became ridged with an elegant, spiraling staircase. Hadrian pointed his wand at the stairs and said, “Scourgify.”

Once the stairs were no longer slick and there wasn’t a chance of him breaking his neck (there was no handrail) Hadrian began his descent. He cast another cleaning spell on the bone-covered ground when he reached bottom, revealing a very old tiled floor with a giant snake mosaic in silver, green and black. He reached the shed skin without any delays and the fallen rock beyond from where the ceiling had caved in. Hadrian pointed his wand to the fallen rock and intoned, “Reparo.”

A lesser wizard (or a young one) wouldn’t have had the power necessary for this, but an over-age pureblood male of considerable strength and magical power like Hadrian had hardly any trouble in repairing the ceiling. He was sweating slightly in exertion when he finished, his breathing slightly faster than normal. He gave the snake skin a casual once-over, noted the lack of decay and reminded himself to bring Severus down here after things were safe. He knew the Potions Master would figuratively go nuts over the prospect of all the scale and skin to harvest, not to mention the ingredients from the actual corpse.

The smaller door opened easily as well, revealing the flooded room and the massive body of the Basilisk. To a 12-year-old boy the snake had been terrifying. Even now, 5 years later it was still an impressive sight, though Hadrian regretted the necessity in destroying such a magnificent creature. His Lord had certainly not been pleased with what Hadrian had done, he had calmed eventually.

He wondered where the study would have been located, deciding that a good place to start would be in the mouth of the statue, beyond the snake’s lair. Recalling a memory faded with the inconsistency of youth he hissed, _“Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.”_

It opened as dramatically as it had the first time, though there was nothing sliding from the dark depths. He dried the pool of water with an evaporation charm and walked up to the opening, stepping up onto the low base with little effort. He lit the tip of his wand and ventured slowly into the depths. Most of it was dark and unadorned, carved smooth under his feet from centuries of use by the massive reptile.

He reached yet another door and hissed, _“Open.”_

The snake was silver this time with glittering emerald eyes. Instead of weaving around a circular door, it simply shrank back up to the arch of a normal door, revealing a silver handle. Hadrian reached out and took the knob in hand; pressing in the latch and pushing against the heavy door with his other hand. There was a clicking sound and the door swung in.

For a moment all Hadrian could do was stand in the doorway and blink. The study was a massive place, carved out of stone with very smooth walls, though there were grooves left on the exposed wall from the old spells used to carve out Salazar’s private domain. There was very little of the wall actually left exposed aside from a majestic fireplace and a flat wall with large, still portraits. The only magical painting was a landscape; Hadrian could see a breeze moving through the long grasses of the open field from where he stood.

The study walls, however, were _covered_ in bookshelves. There was no mishmash of books here, each book was slotted neatly in place with enough room to replace or remove it without damage. Hadrian detached the small trunk from his bracelet, thinking he was going to need more trunks to remove all of these books, even with shrinking spells.

He had reckoned without taking into consideration the Dark Lord’s planning and intelligence however. When he tapped the trunk with his wand and murmured, “ _Finite Incantatem,”_ the trunk resized to more than thrice the size of a normal steamer trunk. It also had three Parseltongue locks, meaning three equally sized compartments.  Though it was a very long endeavor, every book from the study fit neatly into the three compartments. The last was filled to the brim, as were each of the previous.

Hadrian had turned to leave when a glow caught his eye. It was a ward on the back wall. A very Dark one as well, moderately powerful. Cast by someone who knew the principles of Dark wards, but didn’t have the experience. Hadrian placed his hand against the wall and listened to the hum of the magic within himself. His core was well-tuned to Dark magic, such as was to be expected from one of the Dark Roses. After a few minutes he was able to single out the signature of the keystone rune and set about carefully erasing it. It took some time, especially as he didn’t want to trigger the ‘deadfall’ wards hidden inside.

Finally however the rune was erased and ward collapsed, revealing yet another door. Hadrian kept a firm grip on his wand and opened it slowly, sliding the heavy stone door in with the utmost effort to keep it quiet. The room he entered was dark, lit only by a sputtering candle. Hadrian wanted his wand free in case he needed it, so he cast a small witch-light to follow him. The light revealed a pair of doors, like those to cells. Hadrian strode forward carefully and looked inside the first.

He nearly gasped and dropped his wand at the man inside. Long black hair was matted and tangled, face angled down toward the floor. He was pinned by his knees to the floor with his hands tied behind his back and bent a near impossible angle toward the ceiling. The left shoulder was bent strangely to enable the position and Hadrian winced, knowing the signs of a torn and possibly irreparable shoulder when he saw them. The man’s face in profile was fine and aristocratic, seeming vaguely familiar to Hadrian for some reason.

Making a quick decision he raised the hood on his long black cloak, thanking the foresight that had him bringing one of the simple wool cloaks used by the school in fall and winter. He firmly gripped his wand and uttered, “ _Relashio!”_

The door sprang open and the man inside looked up, staring with furious grey eyes into the hood that covered Hadrian’s face. Hadrian nearly cried aloud with shock as he looked into the eyes of his father, Regulus Arcturus Black. Instead he steadied his voice and murmured in a voice hardly above a whisper, “Rest easy, Lord Black. I am not one of _them;_ I belong firmly to the Dark sect.”

Regulus stared hard at him for a moment longer and Hadrian could hardly stand the distrust in his sire’s eyes. “Seems I have no choice but to believe you, don’t I?” he said finally. “Though I don’t see how you could be anything but when you use Dumbledore’s entrance.”

“There is another doorway then?” Hadrian inquired. When his father looked at him he said, “I used another doorway coming from the east side of the room. Just to your right is the fabled Chamber of Secrets.”

Regulus’ eyes narrowed and he said, “You are a Parselmouth?”

“Yes,” Hadrian replied. “I am a distantly-related descendant of Salazar himself through the Gaunt family’s ancestors. Though I know your nature wants to interrogate me more thoroughly, I do suggest we leave as soon as possible. It is Halloween night but eventually morning will come and with it the teacher patrols.”

With that Hadrian pointed his wand at the ropes binding his father’s hands so high behind his back and said “ _Diffindo!”_

Once the ropes were cut he said formally, “I hate to request this of you after what you have been through, but may I see your Mark?”

Regulus offered his wrist freely, watching Hadrian’s actions like a hawk as he lowered a single finger to touch the serpent. A small ripple ran over his skin and the disguise dropped, revealing a deeply-golden Mark. Hadrian knew the moment that he touched the Mark that this was no imposter and his father was actually kneeling before him. “You must have quite the tale to tell, Lord Black,” Hadrian said finally, dropping his fingers from the Mark.

Another spell removed the cuffs keeping Regulus’ legs pinned but Hadrian had a very small amount of time to breathe a sigh of relief at the ease of their removal. Showing remarkable shape and reflexes for a man who had been pinned to the ground and immobile for most of perhaps 16 years, Regulus surged to his feet and seized Hadrian’s slender throat with his right hand, throwing that arm out and pinning him to a stone wall.

“Drop your wand,” Regulus rasped harshly.

Hadrian did so immediately and was rewarded with a slight release of pressure to his throat, allowing him to grab several harsh gasps of air into his lungs. He should have expected something like this from his sire, by all accounts Regulus was an absolutely vicious member of the Elite, only softening around his family and those he considered friends.

“Parselmouth are unaccountably rare and to my knowledge there is only the one entrance, the Chamber of Secrets being a myth. Why should I believe differently from a teenager, even one who carries the aura of a Dark wizard? I suggest you speak, I have very little patience at the moment.”

Hadrian managed to gasp out, “I would hope that you would be able to trust your son, Lord Black,” and managed to reach up with his left hand to drop the hood, thankful that his features were so very unique and obviously those of a Black and Potter.

Regulus’ eyes widened in shock and he immediately let go of Hadrian, backing up a pace. Hadrian summoned his wand with a nonverbal Summoning Charm and looked at his father, who was staring at him with slightly wet grey eyes. _“Hadrian? My Hadrian Altair?”_

“Yes Daddy,” Hadrian replied in a slightly raspy voice of his own, both from the pressure to his neck and the emotion clogging his throat.

Regulus moved forward again, at a careful slow pace this time. He wrapped his good right arm around Hadrian’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Even malnourished and obviously tortured Regulus was tall and broad man, Hadrian fit snugly against his chest and closed his eyes, cherishing in an embrace he never thought he would feel.

Finally after a few minutes Regulus reluctantly pulled apart from his son and murmured, “Let’s get your Papa and get out of here.”

Hadrian’s breath seized in his chest and he whispered, “Papa? He’s here as well?”

Regulus nodded. “Dumbledore faked everything Hadrian, the only one who actually died on Halloween night of 1981 was Lily Evans. The Dark Lord was furious with the Mudblood for supposedly ‘swaying James away from the Dark’ and murdered her. She was no innocent woman however. But more can wait for later, I think we need to be getting out of here. Dumbledore had a habit of coming down and gloating at James on 1st November, so we need to be out of the school before then.”

James was nearly Regulus’ height though much more slender by nature, which meant that his emaciated form was worryingly thin. There were bruises and cuts all over his visible skin, which made Regulus growl in anger. The sound caught the Potter Lord’s attention and he looked up, first sighting Regulus.

“Reg?” he whispered, stunned. “You’re here? Tell me this isn’t another illusion of _his_ , I can’t take any more of this,” he practically begged.

Regulus approached him, getting down onto his knees with difficulty. He locked his lips to James’, making Hadrian blush and look away slightly. His papa’s soft sob alerted him to the end of the kiss and Regulus whispered lovingly, “My Rose, would any illusion of his feature our grown son as well as me?”

James locked eyes on Hadrian for the first time and gasped, tears springing to his eyes. _“H-h-Hadrian?_ ”

“Yes Papa,” Hadrian whispered, tears in his eyes as well. James was quickly released and moved slowly to his feet, shaking a little. He limped in Hadrian’s direction and threw both of his thin arms around his son, sobbing into Hadrian’s hair.

They began the slow trek back through the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk gaining an awed, startled gasp from both men. Unlike Regulus, James knew the whole story, having been taunted with it by the ‘Headmaster’. He was frightened and amazed that his 12-year-old son had been able to kill the magnificent Dark creature with only a phoenix and a sword.

Getting back up the ladder rungs was problematic, mostly because Regulus was unable to use his left arm at all. It took slow, careful progress with James going first and Regulus in the middle, Hadrian remaining below until his sire was at the top so that he could cast a quick charm to catch and support the handicapped Elite if he lost his footing.

The stairwell was a cautious procedure as well; James went first with Regulus, keeping the Elite to the inside so his skewed balance wouldn’t make him fall down the central opening. Hadrian thanked his foresight for removing the slime and grease from the stairs, not to mention converting the pipe to stairs in the first place.

Powerful Dark glamours and a concealing charm hid the pair for the walk down through the school; still they almost had a close call near the Great Hall where a Gryffindor prefect was patrolling. One of the Weasley Decoy Detonators did the job and they were able to slip past. James had looked excited at the decoy, the light in his hazel eyes reminding Hadrian more of the pictures he had from when James was younger.

He led them straight to Severus’ office, motioning for them to remain hidden as he spoke to the man first. “I was able to retrieve the books tonight, Severus.”

The onyx-eyed man blinked and murmured, “That was sooner than the Dark Lord expected, he will be pleased. An auspicious night for wandering around, did you chose it on purpose?”

“Of course,” Hadrian remarked. “Most of the older years sneak in liquor and the Prefects and Heads are more concerned with catching them than a single student sneaking around after curfew. Though I do have to admit I found something I wasn’t expecting.”

“Oh?” Severus looked vaguely curious.

Hadrian flicked his wand to where Regulus and James were standing, cancelling the spells. He was watching Severus’ face the entire time. The look of shock and stunned amazement on his face was absolutely priceless, certainly Pensieve worthy.

 _He should have expected something like this,_ was the thought that crossed Severus’ mind. _It was after all Halloween and something_ always _happened on Halloween after Hadrian entered Hogwarts._    


	10. 2nd November: Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Mild language warning for this one. I'm glad so many of you liked the revelation about James and Regulus! I know some of you saw it coming for a while but I confess at first I was leaving it open ended, I couldn't decide whether or not to keep them alive or have Regulus' body found at some point.

   ** _2 nd November- Malfoy Manor_**

To say that Tom Riddle was shocked, amazed and furious to see two of his loyal followers in such condition would be a massive understatement. Severus had snuck the pair out that night and they had spent the day before taking much needed baths, eating what their severely malnourished bodies could handle and resting. Medical treatments had started for both as well, the most worrying thing being Regulus’ left arm. The Elite was thankfully right-handed, but there was a high risk his arm was going to be permanently damaged. Magic and potions could only do so much after all.

This was two days later and here they were, seated comfortably on an armchair and in James’ severely weak and malnourished state, reclined on a chaise lounge. Though his Roses were just as strong and determined as their counterparts, they were classified as Roses for a reason, one major one being a slightly more delicate constitution and a generally weaker physique. Not that Tom would ever say so to the face of one of his Roses, they were often magically powerful individuals and they knew a scary number of hexes and curses off the top of their tongue.

Perhaps two of the most gratifying expressions on his companions belonged to the two new Consorts Remus Towers and Sirius Prince-Snape. Tom couldn’t have come up with anything more damaging than the condition of their best friend and in Sirius’ case, their brother. He knew the tale the two were about to spin would be complicated to say the least, which was why he had several people in the room with him. This wasn’t an interrogation of any sort; the two weary individuals in front of him were two of his most loyal followers. Now he simply wanted to know the _why_ and _how_ of it.

“Regulus,” he finally began, looking to one of his best, brightest and most loyal Elite, “please begin your tale, if you would. There were a number of questions about your disappearance.”

Regulus inclined his head in acknowledgement and began his voice still a bit hoarse. “It all began, my Lord, with the mission you sent me on in August of 1980. I had successfully managed to reach my ultimate destination of Dover when I chose to rest for the night at small inn, wishing a clear head and sound sleep before I began trying to speak with the forest people. It was the middle of the night when the inn was attacked. I believe the Order truly wished me dead at the time, they had locked the inn from the outside and set it on fire from the roof down, so that it would spread the quickest. It mattered not to them that there were perhaps at least 50 other patrons there that night.”

The contempt on Lucius’ face was clear as he commented, “They have the nerve to call us murderers?” The comment was met with swift nods of agreement from Severus, Rayith and Rabastan.

“I was able to Apparate still my Lord and I was unable to leave the innocents behind. I began taking two at a time in Side-Apparition to a small clearing about thirty feet behind the inn. It was rough going towards the end; I am unable to sustain the amount of power required to Apparate two individuals plus myself for long. The last fellow seemed to realise and helped me by sharing his magic, with his aid I was able to get the last of them out of the building. However, as a result of my magical overload I was weaker than a first year when the Order realised what was happening and showed up. They surrounded us, some flinging random hexes into the crowd. I lost my patience, my Lord, and yelled at them to stop.”

“I think any of us would have done the same,” Severus piped up, regarding his school friend with quiet, pleased eyes.

“Dumbledore recognised my voice and aimed a stunner straight at my face along with two others. I was shocked, weary and unable to get out of the way. They hit me full on and the impact was painful. When I woke I was in a cold, dark cell with my legs bound to the floor. I counted the passage of time by a barred window outside my cell, it was charmed obviously and it took me a while to realise it was down there to taunt the occupants of the cells, for I could tell by the cold that I was far away from the sun.”

His voice had picked up a slightly haunted tone. “Dumbledore finally showed up after three days. A small glass would be magicked into the cell once a day, containing a small amount of stale water. Aside from that, I received no form of nourishment nor any communication. He was gloating to me about his plan to bring you down, my Lord. He said it involved a fake prophecy and a powerful child. I kept my mouth shut and listened, doing my best to keep infant Hadrian out of my mind and behind my family’s vaunted Occlumency shields.”

The first sign of a smile since his husband had started talking crossed James’ face. The missing Rose had been stunned and amazed to see his two friends where they belonged, wrapping his arms around them both and sharing a teary hug with the two other parts of their close trio. James had started out an immature prankster, but he’d swiftly matured into a leader for the other two, his sense of humor relaxing the serious bookworm in Remus Lupin and his straight moral compass keeping wild and sometimes uninhibited Sirius in line.

“Dumbledore came back down every few months, shooting _Crucio_ and whatever other dark hex struck his fancy at the moment. Then one night he came down and for the first time I was afraid. He’d been there just two days before, what could have happened? I lost control and lashed out at him with my wandless magic when he said, _“I have your precious son, Hadrian. Such a beautiful child, isn’t he? He will fit my prophecy very nicely, thanks to Lily Evans. Or I should say Lily Potter, rather.”_

James’ magic crackled and lashed out at Regulus’ last words, hands curling into tight fists so that his knuckles showed white against his skin. Regulus reached out with one paper-white hand and wrapped it around one of James’. Taking a deep breath he continued. “After I lashed out at him he saw fit to cuff my hands with magic-restraint cuffs and tie them above my head. He tied them behind me and lashed it to the ceiling. My arms were behind me at a strange angle to begin with and within the first minute or so of the next _Crucio_ I had wrenched my shoulder into its current shape, though it has merely been aggravated over the years.”

“The next thing I remember was hearing a cell door two down from me slam shut and I could hear someone sobbing. Dumbledore made sure I knew that it was James and that my son was now alone and abandoned with Muggles who hated magic. The only slight sense of vengeance that I felt was the death of that Mudblood bitch that made it possible,” he inclined his head to Riddle in thanks.

“You’re very welcome, Regulus,” Tom replied, voice hardly above a growl. “That presumptuous and two-faced woman had it coming to her.”

“Indeed she did,” James practically hissed.

Giving the agitated Rose an even blue stare, Tom said softly, “Control yourself if possible, James. I would like to know what happened from your side as well.”

James closed his eyes momentarily, a rather pained expression on his face. “After I came to you when Regulus disappeared I did exactly as we had discussed, going back to Godric’s Hollow, where I was supposedly staying since graduation. It hurt when Regulus simply disappeared and I took my solace in caring for Hadrian, who was so very bright and intelligent even as a small babe. Hadrian was a month old when it happened. I was at home when Dumbledore and Evans came over, asking to talk to me. Once inside they confronted me on my ‘pursuits’ of Evans, which as you know my Lord were for appearance only. I quite bluntly told Dumbledore that I had outgrown that childish desire to be with such an independent and hot-headed creature.”

Severus snorted. James wryly lifted his lips in acknowledgement and continued. “Evans didn’t react well to that and began to yell at me. I admit I wasn’t prepared when Dumbledore turned around and accused me of being with one of the Death Eaters. He outright suggested Regulus and I vehemently denied such a thing. I might have gotten away with it if not for Hadrian, who had been taking a nap upstairs. Evans’ screeching woke him up and he must have been awake for a while because he began to cry. He never did unless he’d been sitting in his crib for more than about five minutes.”

Regulus faintly smiled, obviously in remembrance of the same fact, or perhaps just the few memories of his child as an infant.

“Evans’ expression was particularly frightening and she took off up the stairs. When I moved to go after her Dumbledore pointed his wand in my face and told me to stay put. When Evans came back downstairs with Hadrian I knew my protests were shot straight to hell, Hadrian’s Black family features are extremely obvious, they were already very prominent at that point in time. What ensured my continuing compliance at that time was Evans putting her wand to Hadrian’s neck.”

Several hisses sounded through the room at that fact. “She _dared_ to threaten the life of a magical child?” Lucius snarled. “She should have known how precious all magical children are!”

“I was forced to drink a potion or have my son killed in front of me. There was only one choice really, my Lord. I drank it. I was informed afterwards that it was a potion, brewed by Evans, that forced the compliance of the drinker, a form of liquid Imperious. Underneath it I was forced to give Evans a wedding band and to admit to my two friends that I was married and had a month-old son with Evans. The only thing they left to me was the care of my son, because Evans wanted nothing to do with the son of two homosexuals aside from when she had to act like his ‘mother’. Hadrian was placed under complicated blood glamours and declared to the Order as the child of the ‘prophecy’.”

His hands clenched and he struggled to breathe calmly for a while. “The man you stunned that night,” he eventually continued, “was not me. It was a completely innocent Muggle under a Polyjuice and Imperious. His only _crime,_ if you could call it that, was rejecting Evans one night at a bar in the Muggle world. He had seen her ‘wedding band’ and was an honourable individual.”

“You say _was_ ,” Severus intoned dryly.

“I was dragged into a cell on the 30th of October by Dumbledore, pinned down by my legs with my arms above my head. Dumbledore informed me that Regulus was there as well and I just fell into shock. After the events the next night, Dumbledore noticed that you had just stunned ‘me’ and finished him off. He was furious that Evans was dead, apparently she was just as twisted as he was and they had plans for pushing her into a position of significance as a widower, giving her a large voice to the magical world as the _‘Dowager Lady Potter’_ ,” James spat  the title.

“Unfortunately Dumbledore didn’t leave me alone. Aside from his little ‘visits’ every once in a while when he would send spells at us both, he liked to come down and ‘update’ me on what was going on in Hadrian’s life. He seemed to take great pleasure out of telling me my child was being badly abused, or that he’d just saved the Sorcerer’s Stone, battled a Basilisk, fought off Dementors while time-travelling, participated in your resurrection or ‘saved’ his fake prophecy. He was angry Sirius survived the events at the Ministry, he hated the fact that Hadrian was so close to someone from a ‘Dark’ family, let alone his biological uncle.”

“His moods were worse during about the last year of our captivity. He started using Dark spells that created illusions. They were so _real._ I saw Regulus, my Hadrian, Sirius, Remus, the person depended on his mood. I was so desperate to get away from there in any way, shape or form that it always hurt when the spells went away and I was in my cell. I honestly didn’t believe it at first when I saw Regulus in my cell; I thought he was another of my illusions. I just couldn’t take it anymore, my Lord. I wanted to die,” he admitted, falling silent.

“I have never been more relieved about one of my orders than when I asked Hadrian to retrieve the books from Salazar’s library study. I do not think either of you would have lasted much longer, nor would I have expected it of you. You two have shown me loyalty beyond compare, keeping silent about my ranks and the Roses under extreme circumstances. I promise you both, he will pay for what has been done to you and your son.”

“We never doubted you, my Lord.” Regulus replied, inclining his head. Tom waved a hand and summoned two elves.

“Take Lord Black and his Consort back to their chambers here in the Manor. I believe that it is time for their potions and a rest in any case.”

Narcissa stood along with the two elves, providing an arm to balance the weak James up the stairs, Lucius standing to provide the same service for Regulus, whose arm was bound in a sling as they attempted to repair the damage as much as possible.

It would take time but hopefully both would heal as fully as possible to live comfortable, easy lives. Revenge, the Dark Lord mused, would come much swifter and harder upon Dumbledore and his Order.

That he could guarantee.          


	11. 3rd November: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the Dark Roses mark, you're welcome to use it, just ask.
> 
> umfromumbradge42 on Fanfiction.net did this lovely drawing of the Dark Roses tattoo, if I knew how to post an image I would do so, it's beautiful!  
> http://umfromumbradge42.deviantart.com/#/art/Dark-Roses-391806308?_sid=76de6fff

**_3 rd November, Hogwarts-_ **

Hadrian scowled as he walked towards the Headmaster’s office. He had no doubts why he was being called up to speak with the Headmaster, the man wanted to know how his fathers had disappeared. He would no doubt ask if Hadrian had visited the Chamber since his 2nd year, to which he would reply negatively. The only reason why he was particularly dreading this visit was the notification he had received via linked journal from the Dark Lord, with the contents of what had been happening to his parents for the last 16 years.

 

The urge to curse the old man was very strong indeed. He had no right to treat two purebloods that way, especially those who were as powerful and talented as his fathers. The man would pay for it, the Dark Lord had assured him, it was just going to take some time. Now more than ever Hadrian looked forward to getting away from the school next month, though his bonding ceremony might have something to do with that.

 

Hadrian had been keeping in touch with Rabastan, who knew how to carefully glamour his letters so that they would appear to be from someone benevolent to Dumbledore’s cause. The pair had decided that an appropriate date for their bonding ceremony would be the 13th of December. Narcissa had been elated and immediately began planning the occasion, with rules and guidelines from Hadrian and Rabastan. To go with the winter theme they had decided on the colours would be blue, silver, gold and ivory.

 

It was about the only thing Hadrian looked forward to nowadays. Hogwarts was becoming tedious, the _Daily Prophet_ fueling a new anti-Harry Potter campaign with enough fervor to make his 5 th year look kind. Hadrian would have been happy to go with a home-study plan but for the Dark Lord and their goals. His loyalty to the Dark sect was unwavering and he would do as asked, no matter his personal annoyances or problems with the plan.

 

Reaching the gargoyle he snapped, “Cherry Sours.”

 

The stone figure sprang to the side and he rolled his eyes at the name of a Muggle sweet, thinking once again that the old man’s brain must have been addled by too much sugar. He moved to the staircase, letting it carry him slowly up rather than moving himself. Nothing wrong with making the man wait and curse his name a bit more. Perhaps he’d throw a fit and die of a heart attack. Hadrian didn’t think that the Dark sect would be that lucky, however.

 

Reaching the doorway he knocked briskly, listening for the slightly faint ‘Enter’ before pushing the door open. Harry Potter mask firmly in place he said a little nervously, “You wanted to see me sir? I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?”

 

Dumbledore gave a genial sounding laugh, but Hadrian noted his voice seemed tense underneath. “No, my boy, not at all. Can’t an old man want to see one of his favourite pupils?”

 

He gave an embarrassed laugh and lowered his eyes, which hid the flash of anger and contempt. Not so long ago this act would have drawn him in completely. Now he saw it for the piece of utterly cold manipulation that it was. “Of course, sir. The note just seemed quite abrupt, is all.”

 

“Now that you mention it, there _is_ something I would like to speak with you about. Come and have a seat though. Care for a lemon drop or some tea?”

 

“No thank you sir, I just ate,” Hadrian lied. If the Headmaster summoned Dobby, the elf would say that he had eaten in the kitchens along with a couple of his new classmates. Such were the benefits of owning the loyalty of a house elf.

 

“I need to ask, Harry, have you been back to the Chamber of Secrets since your 2nd year?”

 

Hadrian faked a shudder of fear and disgust and said, “No sir, I wish to avoid such a place if possible. Once was more than enough for me,” he added, nodding enthusiastically.

 

Dumbledore hummed to himself and said, “That is a good thing, my boy. As the basilisk decomposes the blood releases a toxic gas. It would irritate your lungs short-term and possibly cause death in the long run. I just felt something strange in the wards the other day and wondered if you’d gone back. I extended them to cover the Chamber after you discovered it, you see.”

 

“That must have been quite a feat of magic, sir,” Hadrian replied earnestly, pouring on the awe for the old man. It hid his seething rage at the blatant lie about the air in the Chamber and _when_ the Headmaster had known about it. He wasn’t worried about the ward itself, all of the Dark sect knew how to mask their magical signature.

 

“Have you heard from either Black or Lupin?” the old man asked, eyes gaining a hint of sharpness.

 

Hadrian looked down to fake sadness and loss, “No, sir. It’s hard sometimes, sir, they were all I had and now they’ve betrayed us. I don’t know what to think sometimes.”

 

“Yes well, Sirius was always unstable after Azkaban, probably before then with his family’s inbreeding. And while Remus was a valuable member of the Order he was also a very dangerous Dark creature. Such traits are not easy to remove or ignore from your person, Harry. It taints them for their whole lives, which is why the Order of the Phoenix’s goal is so important.”

 

Hadrian clenched his fingers under his robe to hide his sudden desire to punch the Headmaster square in that lying mouth. How _dare_ he sit there and say such things about Sirius and Remus behind their backs and act so benevolent and kind to their faces? If anyone was a back-stabbing, manipulative bastard, it was the old man in front of him.

 

“You may go, my boy. Please be careful amongst your new housemates and feel free to report any suspicious behaviour from them to me. My door is always open to you, after all.”

 

Hadrian stood, glad for the dismissal. He said, “Goodbye sir. I’m glad I have you to talk to.”

 

He did not miss the smug expression that crossed the Headmaster’s face at these words. He exited the office, breathing slowly to resist the urge to spin around and curse the old man until he was in a worse state than Neville’s parents. At this moment he’d never been so glad that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had seen his tattoo.


	12. 12th December-Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Mpreg starts being mentioned in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you!

**_12 th December, Malfoy Manor-_ **

Hadrian sat in a beautiful private lounge of Malfoy Manor with both of his fathers, Narcissa, Remus and Sirius. Tomorrow was his bonding day and he was understandably nervous. He was marrying Lord Lestrange after all, Rodolphus had passed the title to his brother when he was betrothed to Bellatrix against his will. Though Hadrian was a confident and powerful young man he was worried that he wasn’t suitable for such an individual as Rabastan Lestrange.

James wrapped one thin arm around his waist and tugged Hadrian to rest his head against an equally thin shoulder. Even after having been fed potion after potion for a month straight, James was still worryingly thin. Considering the potency of Severus’ potions, this alone showed just what state he’d been in when Hadrian had discovered his fathers. He was doing much better, his hair was silkier and his skin softer and smoother, but the signs of the life he’d lived were still visible.

Regulus sat on Hadrian’s other side, left hand on his knee, soothing him lightly with his thumb. The Elite’s right arm was held in a sling and he had yet to be able to even move his fingers. According to the Healers called in from St. Mungo’s (Dark-aligned and under complex vows, of course), the arm was going to be of little to no use for the man, which immediately meant that he would be unable to help in combatant situations.

Unlike the Light and those such as Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody, Lord Riddle-Slytherin saw no need to keep his Elite in combat situations once they had gained irreparable damage or had passed a certain age. For now Regulus had to remain in the Manor, but once his name was cleared and his false death certificate taken care of he would run the Black estate and votes in the Wizengamot, helping his Lord push through goals in other ways instead of risking his neck on the field.

“I know I am being silly,” Hadrian murmured with a slight flush, “It’s just a daunting prospect to become Consort Lestrange. I have only known about my heritage for less than two years, I worry that I am going to embarrass him somehow. Etiquette has never been my forte, after all.”

“You won’t embarrass him, Cub,” Remus said reassuringly. The changes in the wolf were both startling and beautiful. His hair was a glossy gold-brown with streaks of auburn, falling in gentle curls to his shoulders. The eyes that had formerly been more amber were now a deep gold with streaks of amber and a much larger pupil. His skin was smooth and had a healthy sheen and his smile was both warm and confident.

“I was worried about much the same thing you know,” he confided. “I have fled from my duties and allegiance as a Rose for the past 20 years, since I was 17 and found out that I was betrothed to a man I thought was a cold-hearted murderer. I was embarrassingly wrong in my assumptions and so ashamed of that arrogance, Hadrian. It was Rayith’s ability to guide me through it that calmed me the most. It is one of the reasons why they are Marked as Death Eaters, you know. They have a naturally calming and inspiring aura and help us demure Roses realise our true value in the nature of things.”

“He’s quite right, you know,” Regulus murmured, his voice slightly harsh. “It’s a quality all the Elite are known for especially. Our ability to motivate, lead and challenge those who report to us is one of the things our Lord considers when he is thinking about making one part of the Elite. He is just as careful with choosing our Roses as well, he makes his decisions on multiple levels including compatibility and the qualities that he hopes will be either tempered or enhanced in the next generation. So far he has done an extraordinary job at it, though he needs a mate himself, in my opinion.”

Sirius laughed, the sound already far less bark-like than even a few months before. When Hadrian looked at him now there was almost no difference between the man and the picture from James’ ‘ _wedding’_ 18 years ago. His grey eyes sparkled with laughter, happiness and the powerful Dark aura that surrounded all members of the Black family. He wasn’t fighting it at all, totally integrated with his inner self for perhaps the first time in his conscious memory. Despite the mostly flat, slim figure there was a calmer, warmer air about him that was almost exuded from his frame thanks to his now two-months gone pregnancy. According to Sirius, Severus was delighted about the new child, his first despite being almost 40 years old.

“I wouldn’t mention that to him if I were you, brother!” Sirius exclaimed, cheerfully grinning at them. “One of our allies was stupid enough to bring up the subject and for a moment there I thought he was going to be killed. But really, the audacity of a mere ally to suggest something so personal to the Dark Lord himself?”

“But what I’m hoping,” Sirius huffed, “is that Severus will cease treating me like a piece of crystal! It’s annoying, I can tell you that.”

Hadrian laughed, not just at the total change of subject, but the subject matter itself. Grinning, Regulus told his brother, “Not much chance of that, Siri. All of the Elite are like that with their first, almost 40 years old or no. It’s in our nature to be protective and possessive, yet another quality that makes us Death Eaters instead of Roses!”

Hadrian mused on the odd fact that his father had presented for a moment. Most of the Elite had a first child by the age of 25 at the latest, by 40 they were usually considering their second if not the third unless extenuating circumstances popped up. This entire group around him were almost 40 years old and it was his fathers who possessed just a single child, himself. He noted a slight stiffening of the shoulder under his head and he sighed.

When the Healers from St. Mungo’s had treated his father, Severus had also brought Sirius in to see them, to make sure that he was healthy enough to carry their new child safely. It had been with much relief that they had accepted the good news: though he was slightly malnourished still, he could carry the child as long as he did his best to gain at least another stone on top of the weight he would gain from the child.

James had asked when he would be safely able to carry another and Regulus had cut him off, stating that even if they cleared him immediately he wouldn’t even _think_ of giving James another child until his health was far beyond satisfactory levels. Though he wanted another child just as badly as James, Hadrian had been slightly difficult on his bearer through the last two months and Regulus refused to even contemplate the idea of losing James to another difficult pregnancy. The couple was at an impasse on the subject and James clearly resented his husband’s stance on the matter.

It was rather a moot point at the moment, James was nowhere near being cleared by Healers even for sexual activity, let alone bearing another child. He knew Rayith and Remus were trying for a child at the moment, but conception between two werewolves was difficult, even when Rayith had lived in harmony with his wolf for years and Remus was well on his way to being totally integrated with his own.

Instead of addressing James’ stiff form, Regulus decided to try and lighten the atmosphere by saying teasingly to his son, “I wonder when my exalted friend Rabastan Lestrange will give in to that hovering nature? Probably sooner than later, we Elite have a hard time keeping away from our decadent and beautiful Roses.”

Hadrian flushed slightly at the gentle teasing and remarked, “Not for a few months yet at least, Daddy. You know it would be far too high a risk until I have almost graduated to even begin trying.”

He and Rabastan had a long conversation at the beginning of the winter hols on just this subject matter. While both men wanted a child of their own they had to take into consideration several outside factors. When a male pregnancy reached 6 months their internal magic became highly unstable due to the growing child developing their own magical core around this time. The bearer’s magic would also be unstable during the ‘morning sickness’ period.

They had decided that up until February they would use contraceptive charms (when able to meet, that is). By then Hadrian would be through the early unstable period and into the part of male pregnancy that was the calmest to be in while taking his finals even if they conceived right away. Rabastan had discussed this with Hadrian at length, concerned that his young bonded-to-be wanted to start a career before settling down and having a child. Hadrian had convinced him that having a child was in fact his greatest wish and to his profound relief Rabastan hadn’t thought his desire to merely be Consort Lestrange and raise their children an odd choice at all.

In fact, the Elite had seemed _pleased_ about Hadrian’s choice, but that probably harkened back to his protective urges. Better to keep his Consort out of harm’s way entirely than to worry about him constantly while trying to fulfill his Lord’s orders.

Despite his worries, Hadrian looked forward to the morning. _Finally the fates have smiled upon me._


	13. 13th December: Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, moved a sibling to Alaska unexpectedly. I don't own Harry Potter. Hopefully you enjoy Sirius' POV for the bonding chapter, what do you think?

**_13 th December, Malfoy Manor-_ **

 

The morning of Lord Rabastan Lestrange’s bonding to the Potter heir Hadrian Black dawned bright, crisp and clear. Despite the last name, it was decided that Hadrian would be the Potter heir, as the Black name was one that need to be carried on in the male line and Hadrian would be able to pass on the title of Lord Potter to one of his future children. A cheerful, excited Lady Malfoy was checking on the last minute arrangement of several batches of winter flowers and humming to herself.

 

Consort Sirius Black-Prince shook his head and chuckled to himself. Narcissa was always delighted to arrange things; if she had not become wife to a prominent Lord she would have made an excellent event planner. Not that the Black’s would ever have let their exquisite younger daughter do anything so plebian. Cygnus Black had always resented his lack of title and had used his daughters as pawns to improve his family fortune and standing. Luckily the Dark Lord had seen through the greedy man and his equally nasty wife and made Narcissa a truly elegant match.

 

When he had attended his cousin’s wedding in 1979, the last event he had been forced to attend as member of the Black family, Sirius had resented the pomp and ceremony of the whole thing, seeing it as simply another sign of the Dark’s arrogance. 19 years old at the time and he thought he understood everything there was to know about the Dark. He shook his head, unable to believe he had ever been so blind.

 

Narcissa looked up at the soft sound of laughter and a dusting of pink crossed her cheekbones. “What are you laughing about, cousin?”

 

“Just thinking that you would have been incredibly happy as an event planner if not for the Black family greed.”

 

She smiled, pale blue eyes sparkling. “I had considered something of the sort if I wasn’t to be wed so young. Either that or a Healer, believe it or not. I find it rewarding to make sure that people are happy and feeling their best.”

 

Sirius smiled and nodded. “I could see you in either one very easily, ‘Cissa. But unfortunately the oldest Black sister was plebian to begin with and barren, so far too much fell on your shoulders. It’s one of the things I admire about you, you know. You could have resented it but instead you made the best of the situation and fell in love with the one chosen for you.”

 

“Lucius was a bit of an arrogant prat to begin with,” Narcissa admitted, “but I changed his thoughts around on the subject of a proper Lady’s behaviour with a few hexes. We Blacks are known for our phenomenal and sometimes unstable tempers, after all.”

 

Sirius laughed richly at that, well able to imagine it. “Oh I bet those were wild spells, ‘Cissa. You always did have a wild temper underneath that pretty, demure exterior!”

 

An incredibly warm, deep voice from behind Sirius spoke up and he resisted the urge to jump. “Narcissa’s temper was well-known and feared in Slytherin. I do believe there was bet going on for how long it would take for her to hex Lucius the first time. I should thank you, Narcissa, you won me a good bit of pocket change for that first explosion when you were Courting.”

 

Narcissa flushed even deeper and exclaimed, “Severus!”

 

Sirius snorted a little bit in laughter and turned sparkling grey eyes on the warm onyx ones of his bonded. “I would not have taken you for a betting type, Severus.”

 

“Only when I am guaranteed to win will I indulge in such a thing as gambling. Narcissa was well-known to me at the time for just what signs to watch for. Due to things Lucius or other males would say, I became very good at judging her temper and knowing when to open my mouth and when to duck and hide.”

 

Sirius couldn’t help it; he burst into laughter at the mental image of the scene Severus conjured with his words. Narcissa, deciding to deny Severus his current source of bait, left the room with the flower arrangements, flicking her long blonde braid over her shoulder as she went.

 

When Sirius got his laughter under control he realised that Severus was watching him with a warm semi-smile curving his mouth and he flushed a little in unexpected embarrassment. For all of his reputation with the female populace at Hogwarts he was remarkably naïve when it came to truly being in love with someone, something that Severus often enjoyed taking full advantage of. Like now, the man giving a rich, deep chuckle at his expression and murmuring, “It’s good to see you, beloved. How have you been?”

 

“Feeling better recently,” Sirius admitted, thinking back to his sheer relief this morning at the lack of morning sickness. “You managed to get away sooner than you’d thought; did Dumbledore leave the school or something?”

 

“Actually,” Severus murmured, “he did. Not sure where he went or what he’s up to at the moment, but I highly doubt it’s beneficial to us. We’ll have to wait and see, perhaps he will tell Hadrian.”

 

Sirius crinkled his nose slightly and said, “I don’t envy Hadrian his return to school. You know the first thing Albus is going to do is speak with him, especially since he has no intention of hiding his bonding ring.”

 

“I will enjoy watching the old coot’s face when he sees the band for the first time, however,” Severus said with a smirk. “He will throw a fit worthy of a small child later however, which is what I am _not_ looking forward to.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes in remembrance and said, “He was capable of throwing some spectacular temper tantrums, wasn’t he? I don’t miss him, nor any of _them_ for that matter.”

 

The bitterness in his voice earned a small frown from Severus, who tilted his chin up and caught his mouth in a rather involved, sensual kiss. Startled at first, Sirius eagerly returned it after a moment and was breathing rather heavily by the time Severus let him go. Severus was rather smug, the bastard.

 

“There, that’s better,” he said softly, “I don’t like hearing that bitterness in your voice, beloved. You are fully welcome and _loved_ here, just for who you are. No more false promises, judgments or prejudices. Now, I am going to see what the brothers Lestrange are up to and change into something more suitable. Why don’t you go and see what your nephew, James and Remus are up to?”

 

Sirius sighed in relaxed comfort, leaned into his bonded’s firm chest and shoulders for a moment and then nodded, pulling back and smiling. “I’m glad you’re back, Severus. I’ve missed you.”

 

“I have missed you as well, my Rose. Go, I will see you soon.”

 

Sirius made his way down the hallway after Severus’ brisk departure, headed for the temporary suite that Hadrian had been residing in. After today he would be ensconced in the private, spacious residence that Narcissa had happily and permanently given to the couple. The Lord and Lady Malfoy had been pleased to offer permanent homes to not only Rabastan and Harry, but to his brother and Sirius as well. Their reasoning was that even though the families all had their own main residence, during the war and even afterward it was good to have them all close by and Malfoy Manor was more like a castle so they had plenty of room.

 

They were all in fact on the ‘family’ wing, the guest wing currently held those of the Dark who were here for the meeting two days ago and the bonding. Those in the guest wing were members of the Dark who were either not high enough in rank to need such a close position to their Lord or were not close acquaintances of the Lord or Lady Malfoy. In more blunt of terms, they were people Lucius and Narcissa didn’t like and didn’t have to put up with.

 

Sirius walked into Hadrian’s rooms after slight knock to alert those within. A very nervous Hadrian sat on a soft chair, staring at his hands. His black hair was braided at the temples above and below the ear and drawn back to behind his head, the four small braids joining into a moderately thick one that ran the length of his hair, which fell to his shoulder blades. A thin silver thread had been woven into the braids and glinted in the light of the candles behind him. At the moment he was dressed simply in soft white buttery leather trousers and suede boots with a white sleeveless mandarin collar silk shirt. The only colour other than white was a bit of gold embroidery on the collar.

 

James was dressed in warm bronze and deep red, which brought out his hazel eyes. Remus was in blue and gold, tawny hair bound and his nape and shimmering with good health. Sirius had been worried about his best friend when they first came to the Dark Lord, Remus had been so pale when he was refused the Wolfsbane potion and handed over to his mate and chosen Lord. To Sirius’ sheer relief, Rayith Towers had been the best thing possible for his friend, all ‘evidence’ to the contrary.

 

Sirius himself was dressed in silver and pale red, though it was most certainly red and not pink. Carmine, he thought Narcissa had called the colour, though he could care less about the various shades of red. Red was red in his opinion and he felt good in it. Much better than the silver and green she had first thought to order for him. Sirius was in love with his husband and had nothing against Slytherin, but deep green and silver was _not_ his favourite colour combination and he refused to wear it.

 

The only ones he thought would be able to wear it would be Hadrian. The Dark Lord himself was in fact wearing deep forest green robes trimmed in silver with tiny silver snakes embroidered on the green. Privately Sirius thought with some humour that he looked like a Yule tree in green and silver with his deep ruby eyes, but he was smart enough to keep that opinion to himself.

 

He smiled in encouragement to Hadrian when James motioned him to stand for the final part of his robes, saying quietly, “You look wonderful, Hadrian. Calm down, everything is going to go wonderfully. It wouldn’t dare do otherwise with Narcissa planning things.”

 

Hadrian’s mouth curved a little at the joke, allowing James to help him put on and button the last part of his ensemble. Sirius couldn’t help the slight inhale at the final result and he rather thought he wasn’t the only one. The top robe was made of soft satin in ivory, with gold trim on every edge and very pale silver runes embossed on the rich fabric. It was a simple round neck to contrast the mandarin collar and had elaborate and large bell ¾ length sleeves, the tip of which fell to Hadrian’s knees when his hands were at his sides. He looked stunning and the three Roses took a few moments to tell him exactly that.

 

Eventually both Sirius and Remus left to find their respective bonded, walking together to the main chamber where the bonding was being held. They walked in comfortable silence together, drawing appreciative glances from some of the Death Eaters as they passed and a few envious ones from the females and submissives of the Dark sect. _They had much to be envious of_ , Sirius thought to himself proudly, the Roses were the crème de le crème of the Dark sect and their very comfortable and luxurious futures were assured from the moment they were marked.

 

Severus, he noted appreciatively as they entered the main chamber, was dressed in solid silver, more of a slate colour than his own metallic version. The man looked good in a colour that most wouldn’t, his dark hair and eyes standing out even more than usual along with the pale, smooth skin. He walked confidently over to his bonded, not even paying attention to the man’s companions until he had greeted Severus. Then he noted the Dark Lord and the Lestrange brothers and smiled in greeting, giving the elegant half-bow required of a Rose to their Lord.

 

After he found Severus it wasn’t much longer before Narcissa made her way to the small gathering and said, “We are ready to begin, my Lord.”

 

“Very well, let the others know it is time to be seated.”

 

She bowed and moved away, having changed from her simple clothes and hairdo into silk dress of deep amethyst and silver with her hair upswept elegantly, the foil to her husband’s simple gold and silver attire.     

 

Rabastan suddenly looked slightly nervous, much to Sirius’ amusement. “Is it just me, or is Rabastan suddenly showing emotion, love?”

 

Severus snorted a little at his bonded’s words and said, “No, it is not just you, my Rose. The supposed playboy of Slytherin is nervous.”

 

Rabastan scowled good-naturedly at the couple and said, “Oh hush. Just because you two finally wed doesn’t mean you can tease me about it. I seem to remember you being a nervous wreck beforehand, Severus.”

 

Severus huffed and glared at his friend, much to Sirius’ soft laughter. Then he wrapped his arm around Sirius’ waist, hand sprawling lightly over the abdomen and steered him away, muttering ‘traitorous Rose’ under his breath with a sign of amusement in his dark eyes.

 

Rabastan took his place at the front, standing to the left of the Dark Lord. This was another reason the Elite and their Roses were envied by the Dark sect as the Dark Lord performed each and every bonding ceremony himself, pleased to see the people he had chosen as compatible come together for the first time.

 

His thoughts were cut off by the appearance of Regulus and Hadrian at the opposite end. Sirius registered the soft murmurs and exclamations at Hadrian’s appearance with some smugness, this was his nephew after all. The regal pair made their way forward and Regulus regretfully gave his child over to Rabastan with a muttered warning that got a set of widened eyes and a shaky chuckle in return.

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch, Sirius let his mind wander a little, remembering his own shaky and nerve-wracking ceremony with a slight smile as he rubbed the bonding ring on his finger. Long fingers covered his hand and he looked up to see an equally reminiscent smile on Severus’ face. Sirius beamed and lightly kissed his bonded’s cheek, facing front in time to hear the Dark Lord say, “I present to you for the first time Lord and Consort Rabastan and Hadrian Lestrange!”

 

As people cheered lightly and moved forward to greet the now smiling couple, Sirius thought to himself, _finally something is going right for Hadrian._ At the deep emotion present in the couple’s eyes even from here he snorted and added, _and the Light say that the Dark is incapable of love. Love is so much_ more _in the Dark._   


	14. 5th January: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no excuses except for a briefly lost inspiration :( It shouldn’t have taken me a month and a half to update. Black Fortunes is next.

_5 **th January, Hogwarts-**_

 

Hadrian would have to put this memory in a Pensieve. It was just too priceless to see the expression on his schoolmate’s faces and the Headmaster. All he had done was lean his arms across each other with his right hand conveniently on top, innocently displaying the sparkling platinum, diamond and jade bonding ring. He wasn’t wearing the other half of his ring, but the white-gold and opal ring with a calligraphy-style _L_ on the face of the stone was a bit of a giveaway.

 

Severus’ dark eyes were full of mirth if you knew the man well enough to find it. Hadrian was certain he’d be sharing this memory with the Dark sect at his next meeting. It was just too perfect to pass up. Hadrian knew he’d be pulled to the Headmaster’s office after dinner for some ‘questions’ about his marriage. He knew the man would attempt to rile him into revealing his husband or renouncing his marriage but Hadrian had a little bombshell ready and waiting for that moment.

 

Thoughts of his husband brought back memories of the past few weeks and specifically the first week after they had wed. Hadrian controlled the soft blush that wanted to appear with great effort. While he had known the basic mechanics of things, he had been a virgin until his bonding, as required and spelled into the mark the Dark Roses took. It was something Rabastan had taken great delight and pleasure in, being the first and only one to touch him in such a manner and _educate_ him about.

 

Rabastan was no innocent and hadn’t been for a while now. The Death Eaters weren’t kept under such strict control as the Roses in a few areas, combat and sexual ‘exploration’ being two important ones. While the Dark Roses knew enough of the Dark Arts to protect themselves and their families (some of the Roses were incredible combatants, Hadrian being well on his way to that status), Death Eaters were almost _required_ to know far more, otherwise they were easily killed in the infighting that served to increase one’s status to the Dark Lord.

 

What he had been waiting for and simultaneously dreading came about a half-hour later. Dumbledore left his gilded perch and came over to the Slytherin table, clothed in an obnoxious combination of purple and fluorescent green. “Harry, my boy, if you would please come up to my office in a few moments? No need for a password, just state that you are there to see the Headmaster.”

 

“Of course sir,” he replied, slipping into ‘Harry Potter’ with very little effort.

 

The man beamed at him as if he’d just won the Quidditch World Cup and left, not even noticing the derisive stares and sniggers that most of Slytherin gave to his retreating back. Draco turned to look at him and said with a sneer, “I do feel for you, Hadrian, having to put up with his stupidity and arrogance on a regular basis.”

 

“Thank you, Draco,” he said graciously, “though it is not necessary.” To his friend (and second cousin’s) startled look he added, “You really should feel bad for him, the stupidity far outweighs the arrogance.”

 

It startled a snort of laughter out of the blonde, much to the curious looks of some of their housemates. Hadrian had erected a silencing charm when he noted Draco was about to speak, keeping their private conversation, well _private._ Snooping Slytherins didn’t need to be hearing matters that didn’t concern them, after all.

 

He lingered over his meal, wondering which point he was about to make with the Headmaster would have the most impact. He had a feeling he knew which one, however. He knew just how far the man’s ambitions went and his second point today would horrify the old man. It would be a major loss, one that he hopefully wouldn’t be able to recoup.

 

After he finished eating he bid his friends good evening and wandered in the direction of the Headmaster’s office. The man had said to come up after he was finished, after all. Of course the coot probably thought he would jump to the occasion as a loyal lackey, but Hadrian really didn’t feel like humouring the old man’s power trip.

 

Reaching the stone gargoyle he paused for a moment to employ his ‘Harry Potter’ mask and stated, “I need to see the Headmaster.”

 

It sprang willingly aside and he moved into the spiraling staircase beyond. He took the steps slowly, reaching for his calm and determination, keeping the image forward of a loyal little boy who played hero for the Light. Knocking on the door he heard, “Come in.”

 

He opened the door and shut it carefully behind him, moving forward with a slightly nervous air; after all he was supposed to be a nervous Gryffindor Golden Boy. He took the seat across from the Headmaster only when offered and turned down the proffered lemon drop.

 

“Harry,” the Headmaster began, “I would ask how your vacation went but it is a little obvious. So I am going to come straight to the point and ask when you got married?”

 

“The 13th of December, sir,” he replied back eagerly and honestly, this point wasn’t considered something he needed to keep private.

 

“My boy, I was rather startled to see that ring on your finger, I hadn’t thought you to be bisexual. Your father was straight, you know and you take after him so much.”

 

Hadrian bit his tongue to keep back the scathing comment to the outright lie about James’ sexuality and said, “I’m not, sir. Bisexual, that is. I’m gay; I figured it out in my 5th year after a single date with a girl.”

 

A quick blue flash of displeasure crossed the Headmaster’s face before it disappeared.

 

“Ahh, I see,” he replied. “Still, do you think maybe it was a hasty decision? After all, when you are young lust can be easily mistaken for love. You just turned 17 after all, perhaps you might want to keep the field open, so to speak.”

 

Hadrian sneered inwardly, _so that you can betroth me to Ginny Weasley or some other female against my will and preference later on? I think not old man._

 

“Sorry sir,” he said, acting sheepish, “but my husband and I used irreversible vows. There isn’t any way to break them.”

 

 _Shock one,_ he thought smugly, watching Dumbledore pale slightly. Irreversible vows weren’t that common anymore with the influence of the Muggle world as there was no such thing as a divorce. With how loosely people termed ‘marriage’ in the modern world being tied to one person literally ‘til death do we part’ was a bit extreme.

 

“I’m surprised you agreed, Harry. Not to mention a  little disappointed, you know how much I care for your well-being.”

 

“Sorry sir,” he mumbled, staring at his knees and appearing every bit the contrite teenager he was supposed to be.

 

“Well,” the old man sighed, “at least now you can take your family title as Lord Potter, though I warn you, being a titled Lord isn’t all about the privilege you know.”

 

 _Shock two,_ Hadrian thought as he replied, “Um, sir? I’m actually Consort-Lord Potter. I gave controlling power in my title to my husband. He’s traditionally raised and knows far more about politics and a Lordship than I do. He’s already registered the Potter votes as Neutral with the Wizengamot.”

 

This time the old man actually choked on one of his drops and Hadrian said in alarm, “Sir?!” while inside he was breaking out in hysterical laughter.

 

“I-I’m all-right, Harry,” Albus wheezed, staring at him through incredulous blue eyes. “I just wasn’t expecting you to make such a political move without guidance. I’m afraid your parents would be very disappointed in your actions in general this winter holiday, Harry. Your father loathed homosexuals and your mother wasn’t much better. Plus giving away your title…”

 

Hadrian’s face paled appropriately, though it was due to rage and not sadness as the Headmaster most likely thought.

 

“That’s all for tonight, Harry. I think you need to go back to your dorms. You’ve caused a lot of damage for youthful love, my boy.”

 

Hadrian left, glad to have the official leave so that he didn’t have to make some excuse. The urge to curse the Headmaster was high as he exited the room, walking down the staircase. The gall of him though, really! To make such blatantly false claims about his father and that _traitor_ Evans. Not to mention the disapproval about what he did with _his_ title.

 

“Hey Potter! I should have guessed you’d be a queer along with a stupid snake! Glad you’re away from me, I wouldn’t want to associate with that kind of filth!”

 

Ron Weasley. The very _last_ person Hadrian wanted to deal with right now. Stalking toward his former friend he reached out with his left hand and snagged the red-head’s collar. Slamming him into the brick wall behind he snarled, “Are you really that much of an idiot, Ron? Can you not see how expensive this ring is?”

 

He held up the glinting band so that Ron could see it closely and snapped, “My husband happens to be a pureblood traditionalist, Weasley. He also happens to be rather wealthy as you should be able to guess by this ring, no matter how small your brain really is. Can your family really _afford_ to cross him by insulting me so blatently?”

 

He flicked his wand and snarled, “ _Oblivate!”_

 

All he removed was the bit in the middle, leaving the jab about the Weasley finances and the first bit in place with the ring. It wasn’t the time for people to know just how much power his husband wielded in the wizarding world. When that day came, he would be glad to introduce Ronald Weasley, blood-traitor, to Rabastan Lestrange, pureblood traditionalist and combatant extraordinare.

 

He calmed himself down with the mental image of what Rabastan would do to Ron, along with the recollection of the Headmaster choking on one of his beloved lemon drops. He really would have to share that with people.

  


	15. 14th February-Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I’ve been horribly sick with what I suspect is the flu. Working outside in subzero temperatures in a metal and concrete building will do that to you. I’m sorry for the lateness of this update, hope you had a good holiday and a happy New Year’s.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros.

**_14 th February, Hogsmeade-_ **

 

As he had thought, the Dark sect had been in a highly amused mood after seeing the stupid old coot who ran Hogwarts actually choke on one of his beloved Muggle sweets. His parents especially had been pleased, though they had not been happy about the comments toward their son’s sexuality. James in particular had been furious, while Regulus had seethed with a dark rage that could practically be felt and had nearly stormed the castle to give the Headmaster a piece of his mind and a taste of his anger.

 

Hadrian had been able to calm his father, but it was a near thing. He had been able to sneak out of Hogwarts after curfew one night in mid-January and bring them the memories of the student’s reaction to his marriage and the conversation with the ‘Headmaster’. Lord Voldemort hadn’t been pleased either but he had retained enough sense to restrain his supposedly dead follower until Hadrian could calm him. The Blacks were well-known for their explosive tempers and Regulus had aptly demonstrated _why_.

 

Now it was a Hogsmede weekend, Valentine’s Day no less. His uncle Sirius’ birthday as well, much to Hadrian’s amusement. He had found it very funny that his uncle’s birthday landed on a day of romance, the rumors about Sirius when he was younger had purported an image to be deserving of such an auspicious day. Not that any of them had been true, his uncle had been shockingly naive about love and it amused Hadrian to no end (not to mention the others), to see how easily Severus made him blush and stutter.

 

Severus had been able to get away for his consort’s birthday, using the lie of a Potion’s Conference to escape the school. There was actually a conference this weekend in Paris, several of the Dark Lord’s allies were attending and would swear that Severus had attended if asked by the nosy old coot.

 

Something that had not escaped their attentions despite their amusement was the fact that Dumbledore had been so shocked about the loss of the Potter votes that he hadn’t even asked whom Hadrian was married to. This was to their advantage and Hadrian was to evade that question as much as possible, giving up the name of a fictional foreigner if pressed too hard. It hadn’t taken the Dark sect much to come up with an entirely fake identity for Hadrian’s husband, down to a bloodline chart. If the old man requested a meeting for any reason, Hadrian was to say that the meeting was required at an off-campus; public venue and Rabastan would wear heavy glamours and charms to take on a temporary appearance that would fit him like the finest-tailored glove.

 

  Hadrian was meeting his husband in Hogsmede even now; the man was wearing a more subtle glamour that changed a few small, key features and blurred others, giving him a face that wouldn’t be ‘memorable’ just in case he was spotted with Hadrian. Not much chance that anyone would care even if they did spot the couple, Hadrian had dropped his glamours after giving his two annoying and unsubtle Gryffindor shadows the slip.

 

Spotting his husband to the left side of the snowy street he smiled warmly and veered in Rabastan’s direction. The glamour was keyed to others, he could of course see his husband’s familiar face. Warm honey-toned brown eyes watched him with the usual sparkling intensity, a small quirk of his mouth betraying what might have been a smile. Rabastan reached out with both hands and cupped the sides of his face when he was close enough, bringing their lips together for a kiss.

 

Loving his husband’s spicy taste and broad shoulders Hadrian was happy to let the greeting develop into a long, lingering kiss. Rabastan broke it with tangible reluctance and pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, murmuring in his low, husky voice, “I have missed you, my consort.”

 

“And I have missed you, my husband,” Hadrian replied quietly. “A small period like four weeks seems to be an age when I wish I am elsewhere.”

 

Rabastan linked their arms, wrapping one of Hadrian’s smaller hands into his broader, calloused one. They set off down the street, mingling with the small crowds and generally giving off the appearance of a pair of pureblood lovers and should one glance at Hadrian’s hand, husbands. His wedding band had a subtle glamour on it so that it would not be recognised as the one currently a source of rich gossip at the school.

 

“I have some good news,” Rabastan murmured in his ear as he guided Hadrian into the Three Broomsticks, motioning to Madam Rosemerta who nodded in obvious recognition. Considering she let them make their way for the stairs and private lodgings Rabastan had obviously rented one of her rooms for a while.

 

“Oh?” Hadrian murmured back. “Would it be from our friend, perhaps?” They were still in the main corridor so he didn’t refer to the Dark Lord by name or title. The last thing they needed was an eavesdropper getting far more information than they may have been initially after.

 

“It was,” Rabastan replied, waving his wand to unlock one of the doors. He ushered Hadrian inside and entered himself before shutting the door, locking it and silencing it with a series of powerful spells.

 

“He wants you to kill the Headmaster at your graduation, hopefully after goading the man into saying something about how you came to be on the side of the Light. Dumbledore is meddling too much and with him gone the rabble of the Order can be sorted later. Cut off the head, the source of their power and organization and the Phoenix will die.”

 

“I will be very pleased to do this, is there a reason for his change of mind?” Hadrian asked.

 

“Dumbledore is beginning to investigate key members of the Ministry. He hasn’t dug up anything of importance yet but it is only time. Lord Slytherin has spent far too much time and money for his attempt to take the Ministry to be foiled now.”

 

Hadrian nodded in understanding. “I assume he doesn’t want me to help with taking down the rest of the Order?”

 

“He does not,” Rabastan confirmed. “It is my belief, and our Lord agrees, that you have done much already Hadrian. You have proved your loyalty to him and to our Cause beyond doubt. It is to this end that he gives us more _personal_ good news as well.”

 

“What might that be?” Hadrian asked inquisitively, sitting on the single loveseat couch after shedding his winter cloak.

 

Rabastan shed his cloak as well, sitting next to Hadrian and turning to look into his eyes. He reached out and laid one broad hand on Hadrian’s firm thigh, rubbing lightly with his thumb, which made Hadrian shiver quietly in pleasure, as Rabastan well knew it would.

 

He still felt Rabastan’s lips all but brush his ear as the man purred, “He has heavily suggested that it is time for me to give you our first child, my Rose. And he is more than correct; it is time for me to make you my consort in all ways, not just in name.”

 

And that quite truly was the end of _that_ conversation. Or at least, it was to Hadrian’s foggy memory later on.


	16. 1st April (Hogwarts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no excuses for how late this is, just as with Black Fortunes, which I’ve finally updated, no matter how short. Hopefully you didn’t see this one coming…
> 
> You should already know who owns HP and obviously it's not me, or several characters wouldn't have died

**_1 st April, Hogwarts-_ **

Some may have thought the Dark Lord to be callous, ordering both the pregnancy attempt and the death of the Headmaster at the same time. Anyone who knew about male pregnancy however knew it took quite some time to be successful in the former endeavor, while Hadrian was well on his way to achieving the latter. The Headmaster was beyond irritated at his refusal to reveal his husband’s name and the clever avoidances on the subject. He was well on his way to being furious, helped along by a few doses of a temper-enhancement potion in his evening tea, achieved by a combination of house-elves loyal to Hadrian and the brewing skills of the resident Potions Master.

The Headmaster still refused point-blank to consider that he’d been fooled by Severus Snape, something that greatly amused the Head of Slytherin. The arrogance would be his downfall and Severus was more than pleased to help bring it about. Hadrian was carefully plotting the Headmaster’s death along with Severus’ assistance. It needed to seem like an accident, for Hadrian would be in the public eye almost constantly after the man’s manipulations were exposed to all and sundry.

He smiled quietly at the thought of Severus, bending down his head to appear as if he was simply contemplating the question on his exam. He was in Transfiguration currently, seated between Draco and Blaise. Severus had been very pleased to get away from the school and see his Consort on Valentines, reporting that not only was Sirius far happier than he’d been in his life so far and glowing due to his almost 6 ½ months gone pregnancy, but Gareth and Remus had finally announced the impending arrival of the Towers heir for November. Sirius was due in July, grumbling just a little about being so far gone in his pregnancy during the hottest part of summer.

He had last seen Rabastan at the end of March, passing on the latest on their plans and such things to his husband, amongst other activities. Hadrian flushed just a little at the thought, amazed at how far he’d come in his sensuality and experience in such a short amount of time. It helped to have an experienced older lover. He knew Rabastan had not been shy about his bed partners before their marriage and didn’t begrudge the man. It was silly to think that he’d be celibate for almost 16 years. His experience had in fact made things easier for Hadrian, who had been able to trust his husband to make things pleasant for them both.

He stared at his question a bit longer before beginning to answer, thinking about his husband and his parents. Both Regulus and James were much improved from their condition upon rescue, but James was still worryingly underweight. The Potter Lord’s treatment at the hands of the Headmaster had been truly deplorable. James had been little more than a skeleton with skin when they’d found him, now he merely looked malnourished. Both James and Regulus had undergone treatments for multiple curses and broken bones along with having to cut their hair almost completely off due to it being an unsalvageable mass of blood, dirt and parasites.

His lip twitched despite the severity of his thoughts as he remembered the fact that his far vainer father Regulus had used a judicious amount of Hair Growth potion to gain back the long, silky locks he was so fond of. He had actually used a bit much, gaining both hair that touched his hips and a rather impressive beard. Sirius, James and Severus had laughed themselves almost hoarse at his expense before Severus had retrieved Narcissa, who had trimmed his hair to shoulder length and the beard to a small goatee, not before her lip twitched in a small, traitorous smirk at her cousin’s appearance.

He left Transfiguration with his friends and indicated that he was going outside, wanting to enjoy the fresh air while he could, before things became frantic as they prepared for both the death of the Headmaster and their exams. The Headmaster situation was settled, a few carefully written papers with some questionable comments and a dose of a dangerous poison. The poison was almost finished and completely undetectable; it would merely seem as if the Headmaster’s fiery temper had caused him to have a severe, fatal heart attack, understandable at his advanced age.

The last ingredient they needed was within range, but Hadrian had to do some research before it was attainable. Forcibly taken phoenix blood and a phoenix heart were not common ingredients. Hadrian had long since decided that it would come from Fawkes, the Headmaster’s familiar. Fawkes still trusted him and would come when Hadrian called, but so far he and Severus hadn’t found a way to permanently kill the bird. The Killing Curse wouldn’t work; Hadrian had seen Fawkes swallow one to save the Headmaster at the Ministry fiasco.

Sitting on the grass and staring out at the Black Lake he smiled. It was almost over. He would be happy to shed the persona of Harry Potter, letting the famous teenager become more of a legend than a memorable human being. After graduation Harry Potter would simply disappear and once Regulus and James were in fact proven to be alive by the planted paperwork he would appear as himself, Hadrian Altair Black-Lestrange. Once Dumbledore fell the Order of the Phoenix would as well and the ‘Light’ with them. Their Lord would be a far better person to run the Ministry and their society would once again be a respected, envied one in the magical world.

Hadrian blinked and focused on one of the edges of the Forest, beyond which lay the Entrance gates. He had seen something moving there… Ah, it was a wizard, no doubt coming to see Dumbledore. As the strange person drew closer he recognised Bill Weasley, eldest of the Weasley family and heir. Bill turned his head and spotted Harry sitting on the grass, making his way over slowly.

“Hello Harry,” he said.

“Hello Bill,” Harry replied, smiling at the older male. “Long time, no see. Pull up a patch of grass and tell me how things are going in the world of Bill.”

Bill chuckled and sat down, folding his long legs with surprising grace and saying, “Not much, actually. I was just coming to give Dumbledore some information on Egyptian wards that he requested.”

“Oh?” Harry asked. “I wonder what for?”

“I’m as lost as you,” he replied, but there was a dry, slightly bitter note to his voice.

“What’s wrong, Bill?”

“I don’t know how much you know about wizarding religion, Harry, but there are many people out there that follow the Old Ways. My family calls them ‘pureblood supremacy’ now, but that’s not what they are at all. I just don’t know how much longer I’ll be welcome at the Burrow.”

“You practice the Old Ways, I take it?” Harry asked, tilting his head in curiosity. If Bill did… there was a possibility that he may be able to be pushed to the Dark Sect.

“I have since I was 16,” Bill confirmed. “A Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff introduced me to them on the train and I joined their coven 4 months later. It took me a while to wrap my head around the idea and realise that my family was wrong in their beliefs.”

“It’s good to know that there is someone else on the Order that shares my choices, then.” Harry said, deciding to take a calculated risk.

Bill whipped his head around so fast that Harry was surprised he didn’t get a crick in his neck and said, “You follow the Old Ways?”

“I have since I was 14,” Harry affirmed. “It was a source of comfort for me after I was chosen for the tournament and almost everyone turned their backs on me. I needed something to believe in, something greater than myself.”

Bill’s blue eyes softened in regret and he said, “I’m sorry Harry. I should have offered to stay in touch with you after the last Task; I knew how shocked and afraid you were.”

“I was, but some things have happened to change that now. I appreciate your apology but it’s not really necessary.”

“What has changed, then?” Bill asked quietly.

“To tell you that I need an oath from you, Bill. There are things at stake here that I will not risk, things greater than both of us.”

Bill hesitated and then drew his wand, laying it flat on his palm as he said, “I William Arthur Weasley, Heir to House Weasley and Prewett, do hereby swear upon my magic to not repeat by any means what is told to me by—“

“Hadrian Altair Black,” Harry supplied.

Bill’s eyes widened in surprise before he completed, “Hadrian Altair Black, so mote it be.”

Once the golden flash that signaled a successful vow faded away he said, “Hadrian?”

“I was born on the 31st July, 1980. My parents are Regulus Arcturus Black and James Ignotus Potter. When I was very small Dumbledore captured Regulus and held him in the cells adjacent to the Chamber of Secrets. Believing my father to be dead James grieved but took consolation in raising me. However Dumbledore and Lily Evans found out about me and forced James into a fake marriage with Lily, saying that I was their child. I was renamed and hidden. My parents are loyal to the Dark Lord and he came for James and myself when I was 15 months old. He murdered Lily Evans for her part in the farce and before he could take us away Dumbledore showed up. The Dark Lord was forced from his body and James was taken to a cell next to my father. I found out in the summer and have spent quite a bit of time coming into my role in the Dark Sect.”

“Oh Goddess,” Bill breathed in shock. “What has that man done?”

“There is more to it, however it is not my place to reveal. After you speak with the Headmaster go to Severus’ office and give him this,” here Hadrian paused and removed a black medallion from his pocket. “He will know what it means and will give you a Portkey. As a warning, this portkey will transport you directly to the Dark Lord’s estate. If you try to betray him or myself he will know and will not hesitate to kill you.”

Bill left after a few more minutes and a shocked, mumbled goodbye. Hadrian smiled, hoping that Bill would be savable. He was the eldest child and remarkably powerful, with a valuable set of skills and a good head on his shoulders. He would be invaluable to the Dark Lord, Hadrian was sure of it. He had carried one of those black medallions daily in his pockets, but never had thought to find someone worthy of the chance.

He stood, brushing off his robes and making his way to the school. It was almost dinner and he needed to drop off his books and change for the evening meal. He smiled, _it had been a good day._


	17. 21st April- Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. The idea and image of the Dark Roses is mine, however.

They had done it. They had finally figured out how to kill a phoenix. Hadrian's fingers shook in excitement and relief as he showed Severus the text from a very old Dark Arts book, one that he had found in the Room of Requirements. He had finally hit upon the idea of asking the room for a book on the Dark Arts, one that would have how to kill a phoenix inside. The procedure would have to be carried out in precise detail otherwise it would fail and their plan would be thwarted.

It turned out that to kill a phoenix took a remarkably easy spell. All one had to do was force the phoenix into their infant form and freeze it with a very strong ice spell. A phoenix may be immortal, but they were most vulnerable in their fledgling state and since they were representative of fire, water or ice was their natural enemy. Their biggest problem would be hitting the bird with a destructive spell in the first place, but they had a plan for that as well.

"Ready?" Hadrian queried, looking over at Severus, who stood near his desk. The older man nodded, tightening his grip on the hickory wand in his only show of nerves. This was just so important and if they failed to kill the phoenix it would go back to Dumbledore and their plans would not only be ruined, but their lives would be in danger as well.

Sliding into his Harry Potter persona with ease, Hadrian called, "Fawkes!"

The phoenix flashed into the room after a tense moment, landing on Hadrian's outstretched arm. "Hello boy," he crooned to the phoenix, just as a bright emerald green light flashed from his right. The bird didn't stand a chance as the Killing Curse hit it like a Bludger. The shrieking call the bird released would have bothered Hadrian if not for the fact that this bird was the Headmaster's pet.

Smirking he watched the bird being consumed by the flames. This close to the bird he could see the sparks of pure magic surrounding the glorious animal and forcing it to combust, turning it to a pile of glittering silver-grey ash right before his eyes. He dropped to his knees and retrieved the infant phoenix, pointing his own wand at the creature and incanting, " _Glacius!"_

Handing the now dead phoenix to Severus he watched the Potions Master as he laid his wand to the side and retrieved  a small knife of pure silver. Holding the dead baby phoenix in his hand over the bubbling cauldron that contained their potion he made an incision in the chest, carefully cutting through skin, muscle and small bones to retrieve the heart whole, which he promptly added to the cauldron along with the blood that dripped off his fingers.

He set the carcass aside and stirred four times clockwise, which made the previously pure white potion turn completely black and then clear. Setting down his stirring stick the man picked up a small vial that had been waiting patiently for this moment and poured the potion into it hot. Hadrian would have thought that the vial was too small but it filled just to the brim and stopped.

Setting down the vial Severus proceeded to clean out the cauldron and wash his hands. Hadrian picked up the knife, stirrer and other tools and did the same, immediately removing evidence that they had been making this potion in the first place. Neither one was stupid enough to leave evidence such as this laying around.

Turning to the carcass of a previously overly-grand familiar Hadrian flicked his wand and set it alight with a murmured, _"Incendio!"_

Staring at Severus for a moment he couldn't help it and began smiling like a fool. Severus stared at him a full minute longer and slowly chuckled, shaking his head at Hadrian's reaction. Hadrian huffed and said, "It's not like you aren't doing the same thing on the inside, Sev! I mean think about it, we just completed a potion many would consider impossible and are going to get rid of that old coot finally!"

The older man arched an eyebrow at him and said, "I am ecstatic Hadrian, but this is about as warm as I get. You know what kind of person I am, I'm not about to start behaving like a certain Rose I know, who acts more child-like than my husband at times, and that is saying something."

Hadrian grumbled and crossed his arms, leaning back against a desk behind him. They were in the Room of Requirements at the moment, which was set up to look remarkably similar to the Potions classroom other than the fact that there were 7 levels between here and there.

"So when are we going to give it to the Headmaster? Not to mention how?"he asked after a moment, no longer able nor willing to wait for Severus to bring up the subject himself.

Instead of answering Severus simply said, "Kreacher!"

Hadrian could have smacked himself for forgetting the Black family house elf. He was a little nutty but perfectly capable of following orders. Instead he sighed volubly, earning a slightly amused quirk of the lips from Severus.

With a _pop_ the elf Apparated in front of the Potions Master, who straightened up and stared down at the elf imperiously. The thing bowed, long, crooked nose scraping the floor as it sniveled, "What can Kreacher be doing to serve the House of Black?"

"You are to take this potion and make sure it gets into the Headmaster's food, Kreacher. You will not be seen, nor will you tell anyone about your duty before or afterward. If you are questioned you will say that you can't remember who gave you your orders. Once it is done come back to me and I will remove the memory."

"Yes sir," the elf replied in a croak, taking the bottle and disappearing.

"I can't believe I forgot about Kreacher," Hadrian mused out loud, frustrated. "I knew house elves could get into the school and around it using Apparition. I also knew they could remain unseen if they so wished or their master did!"

"You have been concentrating on many things, Hadrian," Severus assured. "We both know you are very intelligent but you have been attending to your finals and doing research for this potion for the last couple of weeks along with making sure nobody sees through your persona. I have been very impressed with you, I had wondered if our Lord was putting too much on your shoulders."

"You did not think me capable?" Hadrian bristled a little at the very idea.

"No. I know you are capable, it just didn't _have_ to be you. There has been much riding on your shoulders for most of your life, you deserve the peace and relaxation of a more normal life."

"I will have that once this old man is dead and we have graduated. Our Lord doesn't wish for my help in taking over the Ministry or taking down the rest of the Order," Hadrian reminded Severus. "While I may have been coerced into doing many things as the Golden Boy the Dark Lord has been most considerate and hasn't forced a thing on me. I wanted to do my part, Severus, before I was a fully-qualified Rose and my main concerns turned elsewhere."

"You mean to your husband and future children," Severus pointed out with a slight smile. "I am aware of why Rabastan has been visiting you more often than late, I was there when our Lord let him know about your status for the war. He was very relieved and pleased, Hadrian. Your parents were both relieved to get you out of active service as well, as their only child and one they haven't had much time with, they worry about you, needlessly of course."

"Yes, I can't imagine our Lord being subtle about anything. He needs a mate, soon."

"I do hope you aren't going to push your favoritism with him and suggest such a thing to his face," Severus said with an arched brow.

"I have some sense of self-preservation, Severus," Hadrian replied dryly.

Severus was opening his mouth to respond when Kreacher reappeared in front of him. "The task Master appointed me is done," the elf whispered. "No one saw me add the potion into his dinner and the drink. He requested it just after I added the potion, so it is in his private quarters now."

"Well done Kreacher," Severus replied. He held up his hickory wand and said, _"Obliviate!"_

After a moment spent creating a new set of memories Severus withdrew, cancelled the spell and said, "Return to the Manor and your duties, Kreacher."

The elf bowed again and disappeared.

The potion wouldn't be immediate but it would take effect within the next couple of days. Severus nodded curtly to Hadrian and left the Room, heading downstairs to prepare tomorrow's lessons. Hadrian waited a few moments and then forced the Room to move the door to another section of the 7th floor, exiting with his usual grace and making his way down to the Slytherin dormitories.

_It is almost done._


	18. 23rd April, Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. :D The chappie you've probably been waiting for is finally here!

**23 rd April, Hogwarts-**

Hadrian was eating in the Great Hall when a commotion caught his attention. They had sent word to the Dark Lord that the Headmaster would be dead within the next couple of days. Though he hadn't replied, Hadrian knew he would be very pleased. It looked as though perhaps his patience had finally come to fruition as Granger ran into the Great Hall in tears. She ran directly to the Head Table and whispered to McGonagall. The old woman in emerald green shot up and hurried out of the Hall, barking at Granger to stay where she was.

Hadrian subtly caught Draco's eye and nodded, the blonde removing his wand and discreetly casting an _Observation Charm_ on the Gryffindor table. The charm was handy for spying on people, it was cast on an object and sent the conversation back to the caster. Since Hadrian was sitting next to Draco he was able to hear as well.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Weasley asked her, mouth full of food as per usual.

"It's so awful Ron! Madam Pomphrey has taken the Headmaster to the hospital wing, she thinks he had a heart attack! He was heading up to his office and collapsed on the 6th floor!"

"He'll be fine, 'Mione. Magical people recover more easily from those thingies than Muggles do."

"He's over 150 years old, Ron! He may recover more easily than a Muggle, but that is still a very advanced age!"

Draco cancelled the spell and exchanged a look with Hadrian. Glancing down the Slytherin table he noticed their peers had finished eating and said, "Time to head back to the common rooms. Study night is tonight, if you have any questions about a subject there will be a list of willing tutors on the notice board. If I catch you pestering someone not on the list as _willing_ to tutor, you will answer to Professor Snape."

Almost as one the table rose and began to leave the hall in small groups of no more than three. This easy, orderly manner of entering and leaving the hall had grown to be something of an envied quality by the other students, though the Gryffindors were quick to spread the idea that it was only because they were so stuck-up that they did it. 'Pureblood manners' they said, as though it was something to be reviled.

They reached their common room in about five minutes of steady walking, offering the password _Belladonna_ to the stone wall and entered the room, splitting off to gather their bags from private quarters or one of the convenient study desks in the adjoining room.

Draco, Hadrian and Blaise Zabini split off from the group and moved to sit in front of the fireplace, however. Once they were all comfortably seated Blaise cast _Muffiliato_ with a quick flick of his wand, replacing it in his wrist holster once he was satisfied to the integrity of the spell.

Looking at his two fellow Dark supporters from underneath lowered lashes Hadrian drawled in a relaxed, almost lazy tone, "What's the bet that Severus comes through the entrance with news of the Headmaster's passing in less than an hour?"

Draco snorted and said, "I'm not taking that bet. It's all but guaranteed now. About time, I must add. That old coot was getting less annoying and more troublesome. I will be happy to see his reputation in tatters."

"Not just you, I can assure," Hadrian replied. As both Blaise and Draco were marked Outer Circle Death Eaters he was allowed to tell them the generics of his orders and the plan to carry it out. Specifics were never told until the deed was done and there was no suspicion upon his person. Neither one knew that Severus was involved at all, for example.

In fact, if either boy had taken him up on the bet they would have won. Dumbledore had held out longer than expected. Still, it was quarter past the hour when Severus Snape entered the room, his usual severe expression firmly in place. Draco barked out, "Head of House present!"

Within the next 10 minutes the entirety of Slytherin house was gathered in the main common room, sitting or standing and waiting patiently for their Head to speak. They accorded Severus the respect that his position deserved, both as a Professor and their Head of House. He took care of and protected them, so they obeyed and respected him as they would their own family.

"It is my duty to inform you that the Headmaster has passed on today in the Hospital Wing. Finals for the 7th years will continue as scheduled, as will all classes. The funeral for the late Albus Dumbledore will be held on the last scheduled day for classes at 2pm. The Ministry is sending representatives to handle the funeral and Aurors to make sure that the files are handled correctly and the switch to a new Headmaster or Headmistress goes as smoothly as possible. Are there any questions?"

"I have one, sir," Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Severus queried.

"Do we know who the Aurors and representatives are yet?"

"The Representatives will be selected from the Wizengamot tomorrow, the Aurors are Amos Diggory and Andrew Kirk. Any other questions?"

After a few moments of silence Severus gave a curt nod and said, "Continue with your evening then, Slytherins."

Just before he left the man caught Hadrian's eye and a very small smirk crossed his lips. Unable to openly acknowledge it, Hadrian still smiled, making it look as though he'd just smiled at a joke another pair of Slytherins had been exchanging a few seats away.

Draco and Blaise caught it however and Draco said, "Severus was involved?"

"Of course he was," Hadrian replied. "You didn't truly think me capable of such a poison as that one, did you?"

Blaise had replaced their silencing spell when Severus left, negating the need to make the word 'poison' into 'potion'.

"Diggory and Kirk should be impartial in any case, neither one are in Dumbledore's Order," Blaise interjected.

"They will be indeed," Hadrian said softly, "and the man's reputation as well as that of his Order will be in tatters. The Ministry will shut his 'vigilante' group down so fast their heads will spin. After all, one has to doubt the motives of a man who kept two wizards imprisoned for 15 years and was friends with Grindelwald as a young man."

^DR^

It in fact went down so smoothly that Hadrian could hardly believe it. It was less than a week after the old coot had finally given up and here he was, sitting in the fifth row back at the man's funeral. He was being buried on the grounds, something the Dark sect had sworn to see to after they were able to take over. He would rather not be here at all, but all members of the Dark sect had been ordered to be present for the funeral, so that no suspicion would fall upon them.

While Diggory and Kirk had been clearing the Headmaster's office of files (this had taken some time, apparently Dumbledore was something of a procrastinator, hiding all of his paperwork in a glamoured drawer of the desk), they had come upon a locked drawer. This wouldn't have been suspicious at all if not for the fact that the locking charm was borderline Dark and bore the Headmaster's signature (courtesy of house-elf magic).

They had removed the spell and found some paperwork that fingered Dumbledore in lifting significant funds from the treasury used for the school itself as well as some old letters back and forth from the late Lily Evans-Potter. The information had been so alarming they had called Amelia Bones on the spot and handed her the letters as well as a few Dark Detectors that the Headmaster most certainly should _not_ have had possession of.

Severus had discovered the actual Detectors in the Headmaster's office while he was off somewhere unknown. There had been one that was set to Hadrian's power signature and used as a tracking device, one that monitored the power of the wards and drew extra power into Dumbledore himself and one that had monitored (and recorded) Regulus and James up until Hadrian had broken the ward on the cell door.

Thank Merlin Hadrian knew how to remove those wards, otherwise the Headmaster would have seen him go into the cells and free the two and the game would have been up just that much sooner. He shuddered at the idea of what could have happened, thankful that all of the Dark Roses were instructed on such things as well as combat skills. Just because they were the more delicate members of the Dark sect didn't mean they weren't useful to their Lord.

According to Severus an official inquiry was set for a week from now, all of the staff were going to be questioned as well as those that were known to be part of the Order. It was very likely that many would lose their jobs, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and Arthur Weasley amongst them. That was the risk when you worked for a man and his private cause. 'Vigilantes' were never accepted by the ruling government. They couldn't be trusted to take their private cause and twist it around in some way. After all, Dumbledore could be described as something of a dictator. He had exclusive control of his Order and they never knew or questioned his 'true' motives and goals.

The Dark sect could have been seen the same way by some aside from a few things. For one they were an officially declared side of Magic, even if they remained in the shadows for now. All of those who were educated in magic knew that there were three sides to every spell and story. The Dark, Grey and Light. Two, their Lord had officially declared his goals and motives for all of his sect to know from the beginning. Misdirection by Dumbledore had complicated that particular bit, but all of those aligned with the Dark sect clearly knew what they fought for.

All of this ran through Hadrian's mind as he sat through one of the most boring ceremonies that he had ever had the displeasure of being present for. Dressed in pure black with painted black lips and eyelids (another pureblood custom that most scorned), he stared down at the grass so that when he rolled his eyes no one would catch him doing so. Muggles and Muggleborns had done their best to ruin magic and magical ceremonies, this was evidence of just such a problem.

A funeral for a wizard or witch who followed the Old Ways was just so much _more._ It was a celebration of life and what that member of magic had contributed to their world, even if they had done nothing more than have children. Bringing a new life into the magical world was a blessing in and of itself, there was no shame in 'just' being a parent. It was a time to remember the person fondly and share the burden of grief with their family and close friends. Not this isolated grieving, each person full of guilt, remorse or grief for reasons greatly unknown.

As soon as it was politely possible to do so, Hadrian stood from his chair and left the main area, standing over by the Black Lake. Several witches and wizards came over to offer their condolences and Hadrian accepted them gravely if insincerely. He was not grieving, far from it. He was absolutely elated. His family had their revenge on the old man.

 


	19. 5th May: Ministry of Magic, London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I made a rather large mistake. Uh oh. :D I dated the previous bunch of chapters for April when the students actually get out in June. Oops. Suspension of belief required for this chapter, as they are going to be out of school in May.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling

**_5 th May, Ministry of Magic, London-_ **

 

Hadrian strolled into old Courtroom Four on a disguised Rabastan's arm, accompanied openly by Severus Snape, an undisguised Gareth Towers and the Dark Lord himself, who had taken the title of Lord Marvolo Gaunt II, heir to Salazar Slytherin himself. With the death of the Headmaster anything more was unnecessary, Dumbledore hadn't seen fit to inform the Order or anyone else about Voldemort's real name or his family. He had mentioned Thomas Marvolo Riddle to Molly and Arthur Weasley in Hadrian's 2nd year, but as the Weasley family was blatantly pro-Light and supporters of Dumbledore, not to mention _members_ of his vigilante group, they were hardly going to be believed if they said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself was in the room with them.

Hadrian was pleased that he would be able to attend this inquiry, even his status as 'Harry Potter' wouldn't have gotten him out in normal circumstances. However, the Ministry and Board of Governors had decided to let the current 7th years graduate early, due to 'trauma' sustained at the loss of the Headmaster and the inquiry following the old man's death. Hadrian withheld a snort with effort, he was _far_ from traumatized. Elated, relieved, almost _giddy_ if not for the fact that he was a proper Slytherin.

Courtroom Four wasn't much different from Ten, which was where the Ministry had held his trial before a full Wizengamot disguised as a 'hearing' for underage magic in 5th year. Fudge was _such_ an idiot. However, he stayed in power for the moment because it was easier to take down an idiot than a competent person like Scrimgeour or Madame Bones, who's reputation was about to be ruined. After all, she was a _listed ally_ of the Order, even if she wasn't a member. Scrimgeour could be removed, if Lucius got the chance today he was to _Imperius_ a member of the Auror forces to take down the bristly Auror, neatly and swiftly if possible.

He settled into a chair on the third row of the center section. His bonding ring was totally bare of glamours except for the 'L' carved into the face, glittering brightly in the large torches and lanterns around the room. He mused that the courtroom was obviously supposed to be both impressive for visitors and oppressive to the accused, but after seeing some of the pureblood manors and the Dark Lord's own manor it fell laughably short.

Rabastan leaned into his left and wrapped his right arm around Hadrian's back, coming to rest on his waist. Hadrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing why the man had done so. The older man smirked and leaned in, placing a deep, sensual kiss to Hadrian's mouth, which he gladly reciprocated. Ending with a breathless gasp and slightly bruised lips on Hadrian's part, he heard Severus snort and say, "That was subtle, Rabastan."

"What can I say," he rumbled in response, the sound vibrating against Hadrian's ear, "I like tasting my beautiful Rose."

The only Weasleys not present were the twins and William. The twins were undoubtedly running their shop, they had never been open Order members on their mother's insistence. William was currently at Gringotts, working. Not on a curse-breaking project, however. He was trying to gain assistance and a treaty of sorts between the Goblins and the Dark sect.

To Hadrian's delight, not only had Bill be receptive to their goals, he was utterly willing to turn against his family's teachings (or lack thereof) and join the Dark sect. To Hadrian's further private amusement the man had turned out to be one of the Roses and seemed to have attracted the curious attention of their Lord. Of all the people that Hadrian would have predicted their Lord ending up with, Bill Weasley was not one of them.

He watched Cornelius Fudge shuffle some papers, adjusting his lime green bowler hat nervously at some of the contents. The chambers were filling up slowly but surely with 5 minutes to go before the start of this session. The inquiry itself had already happened, now Cornelius had the uncomfortable job of releasing the information to an eager press and very full courtroom, which included the entire Order and the school staff.

Idly wondering how many people here were going to lose their jobs, Hadrian leaned forward and said to their Lord, "How many do you guess will be arrested or fired on the spot, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord smirked in response, stating, "Several."

He leaned back, trying to appear as if he wasn't too eager for the dissimilation to begin. Just knowing that those papers contained 'proof' of his uncle and Godfather's innocence, his father and papa's status as alive and former hostages, 'proof' that his father was in fact Lord of the House of Black and on the guilt of so many others made him almost tremble with nerves and anticipation of that final serving of justice.

Finally the courtroom doors swung shut with a loud ' _bang',_ sealing the chambers and signaling the beginning of session. All chatter in the room died down and several hundred pairs of eyes turned to focus on Fudge, who was already lightly sweating.

With a nervous clearing of his throat Cornelius began. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Wizarding Great Britain, we are here today to release information found in an Inquiry. This Inquiry was against the late Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who passed on due to an unexpected heart attack on April 23rd of this year."

"Routine procedure after the death of a Headmaster or Headmistress includes a removal, inventory and sealing of all documents and personal records from that individual's time as Head of the respected and noted School of Magic that Hogwarts is and has been for many centuries."

"Upon beginning their duties in the Head's office Aurors Amos Diggory and Andrew Kirk noticed that there was a drawer that was locked on the Headmaster's desk. A locked drawer is not uncommon, but the spell used to lock it was borderline Dark. From an individual such as Albus Dumbledore this roused great suspicion in their eyes and they notified the Board of Governors and the Ministry immediately."

Cornelius paused, taking a sip from a glass of water sitting on his desk. "When the drawer was opened in the presence of myself, Lucius Malfoy as a Representative from the Board and Senior Auror Diggory, we found files of alarming content and importance. Such was the information  that they contained that the immediate course of action was realised and an Inquiry was logged against the late Headmaster. I can tell you now that should the Headmaster have not died from his heart attack he would have been arrested and very likely imprisoned in Azkaban, stripped of both his titles as well as his Order of Merlin, First Class."

A rash of whispers broke out as people realised just how serious Dumbledore's crimes must have been. Most hadn't been sure what to expect, but _this_ certainly wasn't it.

"The first information pertains to the individual known as 'Harry James Potter'."

People were suddenly whispering and chattering excitedly, wondering what was going to be said about their precious 'Saviour'. Since 'Harry Potter' had disappeared a week after graduation, his relatives found murdered by the Killing Curse after severe torture many had wondered about the fate of the Boy-Who-Lived. Hadrian rolled his eyes, glad to have finally dropped his persona. It had been immensely satisfying to remove the Dursleys from this world as well, he had been given Dudley, taking a great amount of pleasure in torturing and slowly killing his 'cousin'.

Even now the Dark sect was preparing a golem to take the place of 'Harry Potter', to be found somewhere in the English wilds. This would drop the morale of any remaining Order members to almost nothing, making their removal easy and quite uncomplicated. Hadrian would be surprised if they even bothered to fight, after all they had placed on a child's shoulders.

"Albus Dumbledore was revealed to have been tracking Harry Potter with several Dark detectors, as well as maintaining an illegal blood ward around the residence of his Muggle family, who were murdered just two days ago. The Headmaster also covered up several incidents throughout his school years, things that make it my tough decision to label Harry James Potter a Dark Wizard. Also, it is now known that James Potter was not his father at all, a bloodline parchment shows his parentage to be that of a common Muggle and Lily Evans, who was apparently cheating on her husband and used a blood-glamour with the help of the Headmaster to hide her indiscretion."

While the authorities tried to gain control of the courtroom again Hadrian reflected smugly on this little bit of misdirection. This way, when his parents were revealed as alive and James told authorities that the only child that he claimed was himself, there would be no conflicting records regarding 'Harry James' and Hadrian Altair. His actual graduation scroll was carefully altered to that of the noted private pureblood-only 'Avalon Academy of Magic'. The current head of the Avalon Academy was a sympathizer and ally of the Dark sect, he would be happy to confirm the information if asked.

Cornelius was able to begin again and he took a deep breath. "While the information on 'Potter' was difficult to believe, even though it was easily proven, it was these next files that caused the most severe shock to those of us at the Ministry. I must now confirm the innocence of Sirius Orion Black, accused of murdering 12 Muggles and one wizard and placed in Azkaban prison. Undeniable proof of his innocence was found in letters between the Headmaster and the Potters, who outlined the switch of Secret-Keeper in early October, 1981. It also contained proof that Dumbledore knew Black was innocent and still persuaded the Wizengamot that a trial wasn't necessary. This information is to be spread through Wizarding Great Britain as soon as possible."

"It is also necessary to state that two wizards have fake death certificates here in the Ministry. Albus Dumbledore was holding prisoner, deep beneath the school, none other than Heir-Lord Regulus Arcturus Black and Lord James Ignotus Potter. Medical records have been forwarded to the Ministry from where the two were residing in Switzerland detailing severe malnourishment, emotional damage and lingering physical problems due to torture. These two men are to be informed of their new safety and the death of their jailor as soon as possible."

The Dark Lord stood up and said in his rich, musical baritone, "May I speak, Minister?"

"Certainly, Lord Gaunt."

"I discovered Regulus Black and James Potter while on holiday in Switzerland recently, they are currently staying at my manor. Along with the reversal of their death certificates it is also necessary to log their bonding certificate and the birth certificate of their son, Hadrian Altair Potter-Black, sitting behind me next to Severus Snape. He was born 31st July, 1980, which made it obvious to the family of Heir-Lord Black that 'Harry James Potter' was not in fact James' son."

Startled, the Minister looked at Hadrian and said, "I assume Lord Gaunt means yourself, Mr. Potter-Black?"

Hadrian stood gracefully and said, "He does indeed, Minister. I was raised in hiding, attending the Avalon Academy of Magic in Wales, where my name had been since birth. After my father's disappearance my bearer James became afraid for my safety from the hands of this man, Albus Dumbledore."

"You have the proper paperwork and documents?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes, Minister. I can drop them by the Hall of Records after session today."

Both the Dark Lord and Hadrian sat, their respective parts over. Now all Hadrian had to do was sit back and enjoy as the Minister outlined Dumbledore's scandalous friendship with Grindelwald, the despicable behaviour of the Headmaster during his parent's school years, the activities and names of the 'vigilante' group the Order of the Phoenix and the many other truly 'awful' little facts about Dumbledore and his allies.

"True entertainment, this stuff," Rabastan rumbled in his ear.

Hadrian nodded empathically. He couldn't agree more.


	20. 25th May: Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No excuses this time. I am greatly embarrassed by how long it took to get this up. I will tell you that this likely has only a few chapters left. Not sure how many at this moment but we'll see. I'll try and have a rough estimate with the next update, which should be sooner as I am on vacation from work right now.

**_25 th May, Malfoy Manor-_ **

 

Hadrian leaned back in his chair, greatly amused. At seven months pregnant, Sirius was still very much a firecracker and currently his father Regulus was possibly in hot water with his elder brother, having mentioned the fact that the unborn Prince heir was likely going to need his sire's intelligence to avoid the trouble his bearer had often gotten into during school. Sirius wasn't angry at the insinuation that he was a trouble-maker, the reason for his currently flashing eyes was a perceived slight to his intelligence.

James rolled his eyes at his Lord and husband before sitting next to Sirius and soothing him quietly as only he could. They still shared an incredibly close bond as friends and it had only increased with the knowledge that they were actually brothers by marriage, after Sirius had gotten over the hurt that he hadn't been trusted with his brother's marriage. Reminding Sirius that he hadn't been a supporter of the Dark Lord at the time and James hadn't wanted to risk his unborn son had done a great deal to calm Sirius' aggrieved attitude.

Now James calmed his friend and helped his sometimes blunt husband avoid a good hexing, that and Severus appeared with a cup of tea for his pregnant Rose, one that very easily concealed a few drops of a Calming Draught once Severus took in the situation at hand. The man who snapped at students during the school year was endlessly patient with his Rose during the summer months, calming his tempers and easing the aches caused by late pregnancy.

Remus winced in sympathy with Sirius' plight, especially now that he himself was carrying. Gareth had let Fenrir 'disappear' a few months previous and was utterly delighted with Remus' pregnancy, though he treated him with far less fragile care than Severus did. Then again, Remus was a bookworm and loved the quiet peace of his household, Sirius was a hyper individual at the best of times and mischievous when bored at his worst. Not to mention that Remus was only 3 months gone to Sirius' 7.

Rabastan walked in behind Severus and shook his head, taking in Hadrian over on his loveseat perch with a glittering, possessive look in his eyes. Hadrian rolled his eyes lightly in response but moved over easily enough so that Rabastan could sit, the elder man winding his arm around Hadrian's waist out of habit. Hadrian rested his head on the firm, broad shoulder and smiled as his father let out a not-so-faked sigh of relief.

James had noticed Hadrian's reaction and gave a soft snort of laughter. He was looking much better already from the last time Harry had seen his father and he smiled at the thought, relieved that the old man's damage was finally being fixed. Regulus' arm was out of his sling as well, though he could still hardly use it. The best of Saint Mungo's had offered their assistance, but Regulus had declined in favour of his Lord's private healers, though where exactly the help was coming from was a secret of course.

Both James and Regulus had met with the Minister and two of his aides yesterday, confirming their status as alive but severely wounded and handing over papers that documented their bonding, Hadrian's birth and the damage caused by Dumbledore as assessed by healers in the Swiss version of Saint Mungo's, all keeping with their created story.

"My son seems a bit put-out by your overprotective behaviour," James commented with a smile and a small laugh at Rabastan's playfully exaggerated frown.

"My Rose seems to be reluctant to take it easy, though he needs to do so. After all, he _does_ hold the future of the Lestrange family line."

The last few words didn't register at first and then Remus' eyes widened in surprise and happiness as his gaze darted to where Rabastan's protective hand laid over Hadrian's waist.

"Congratulations to you both," he said warmly, before anyone else had reacted.

Then James was laughing happily and removing himself from Sirius' side, going to his son's instead and smiling joyously. "When?"

"The end of December or the beginning of January, so just about a month after Remus," Hadrian smiled back at his bearer, directing a smile at Remus as well.

Regulus also levered himself out of his chair and moved over to Hadrian, resting his good hand on Hadrian's shoulder and leaning down to place a gentle paternal kiss on his silky hair. "I am happy for you, my precious Hadrian."

"Thank you, Father," Hadrian said softly, swallowing a lump in his throat as he realised that his children would have a very large family that would love and protect them always.

Regulus and James sat down again and sensing a need for a change in subject Severus said, "It is amazing what the Ministry can do when they put their minds to a problem, isn't it?"

The group sniggered in appreciation of his dry humour. Dumbledore's portrait had been removed, as well as his precious Chocolate Frog card. All honors accorded to him during his stay as Headmaster had been publicly removed and though his term as Headmaster remained in the school's history, it would be a considerable blight in the future. He had also lost his Order of Merlin, First Class. Turned out that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had been lovers and had both believed in the 'Greater Good', it had only been cold feet on Dumbledore's part that made him back away from their plans of occupation of magical Europe as a whole.

The man _had_ confronted Grindelwald but he had somehow managed to poison the 'Dark Lord' ahead of the battle, so it had been a considerably less honorable battle than he had originally told the Ministry and Wizengamot. The International Confederation of Wizards had long since had their own doubts and Dumbledore's word hadn't been worth much by the end of his life. The IFC had in fact considered magical Great Britain something of a joke if their International figure was Albus long-named Dumbledore.

Aside from Dumbledore and all of his considerable faults, the Ministry had gone through the Staff as well. Severus had retired at the end of term and acted as an 'impartial' guide through the staff, though he was far from impartial. With Severus speaking in the right ears all of the Dumbledore supporters had been sacked without parting compensation and with significantly reduced retirement funds to support them. Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid and Professor Trelawney had been removed quietly enough, each of these three accepting their notices and leaving the grounds within two weeks. Filius and Trelawney had left student schedules behind, though Filius was the only one that the School Board paid attention to.

Minerva McGonagall, on the other hand, had suffered much more than simply being sacked and having her retirement reduced. With testimonies from the remaining Marauders, Severus Snape and Regulus Black they had investigated her past quite harshly and found her overwhelming bias toward her own house. While Severus may have been harsh toward other students and taken a gluttonous amount of points from students he disliked, if Slytherins caused actual physical or emotional harm to another he had punished them firmly according to the school's charter.

Minerva on the other hand had let numerous incidents slide, not just those of the Marauders and later Hadrian and his two sidekicks. Some of these had involved great physical and emotional harm, sometimes even on her own students. Her favoritism extended toward grades as well, when the School Board had investigated they had been horrified to see just to what extent she would bump up her favorite students grades and shove others down. She had actually been cut of her retirement in its entirety and stripped of her Transfiguration Mastery. She was forbidden employment in a teaching capacity and forced off school grounds. Rumors said that she had returned to Scotland in humiliated, quiet exile.

A side inspection on Hermione Granger had opened up its own can of worms, the girl had been cheating significantly on her tests and finals, even just on normal essays. She was stripped of any honors by the School Board and notified that if she chose to pursue a higher education at one of the few elite Wizarding Colleges they would be given documentation that labeled her for perjury and cheating in the past. The chances of any of these elite schools accepting her for study, or even a Master as an apprentice were close to none.

Ronald Weasley himself had been stripped of his graduation certificate, he had not actually met requirements when not boosted by the Head of his House. He would be required to take them again next spring after home study, if at all. Considering how expensive the tests were if one had to retake them, Hadrian highly doubted that Ronald Bilius Weasley would ever _be_ a fully-qualified wizard.

He would get no help from Bill, that was certain. William Weasley had his own distractions in the form of becoming a proper pureblood, learning the niceties and politics that surrounded the Dark Sect, the etiquette lessons now that he was properly recognised as Rose and not the least of these, fending for himself and cautiously handling the sudden intense attention and Courting of the Dark Lord himself, who was fascinated and deeply attracted to him.

It caused some humor from Hadrian and all of his family when they watched the oddly shy reactions Bill possessed when faced with the interests from such a powerful individual. The twins, who had agreed to become their allies and spies instead of openly Marked followers, thought their brother was very amusing and would never have thought that their 'blood-traitor' family might be elevated so far. Away from their Muggle-loving father and over-bearing harpy of a mother these three members of the family had proven their worth and dedication, unofficially changing their formal last name from Weasley to Prewett, not that it would be known generally until some changes happened in the Ministry.

Regarding the rest of their family, Bill and the twins had sadly agreed that none of the others were likely redeemable and would not do anything against their punishment for siding with the wrong cause nor helping the remarkably nasty former Headmaster. It caused them some pain as they knew that not all of their family would just give up and the inevitability of losing someone from their previously tight-knit household was painful.

For now things were going quite well in life. Hadrian smiled softly, laying one of his hands across his still-flat waist and imagining the child within. His family was whole and with the blessing of the Goddess and magic, it would remain so. He could not have imagined how his life would be almost a year ago. 


	21. 18th July, Malfoy Manor-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are only two chapters left after this one: a regular chapter and the epilogue. Next up is Black Fortunes. The only reason for this huge delay is the fact that I am back to work and it took some time to decide on the name you will find in this chapter :D

 

Hadrian sat outside one of the private suites in Malfoy Manor, an excited smile on his lips. Inside the currently silenced room his beloved uncle (and godfather still) Sirius was currently in labor with his first child. It was the middle of July and the newest member of their large family and the Dark sect had chosen a quiet, warm evening for their arrival. All that was known was the fact that Sirius was having a baby girl, something that seemed to excite both of the men more than anything else, much to some other's amusement.

Hadrian himself was almost four months with his own first child, he and Rabastan had decided against finding out the gender. This little one was loved from the moment of conception, it didn't matter to either one of them if it was male or female as long as it was healthy. Rabastan was becoming something of a hoverer, which had Harry caught between amusement and annoyance depending on his mood and his hormones. The Dark Lord had even cautiously reminded Rabastan that the Roses knew just as many painful hexes as the Death Eaters, some even were capable of extensive wandless magic.

Sitting closest to Hadrian other than Rabastan was his bearer, James. The older male was finally beginning to look healthy, something that relieved everyone in their close-knit group of family and friends. While Hadrian believed that he had been cleared for almost all activity, he generally steered away from thinking about his fathers in a romantic sense. He loved his parents and was truly delighted that they were alive, but he didn't want to know or imagine those particular details.

Instead he turned his mind to the little Lady Snape about to make her entrance. She was already much loved by her parents and her large family looked forward to her arrival. She would not inherit a title, but she would still be precious in their society. Those females and males marked as one of the Dark Roses would always be treasured by their families and partners. There was not a chance of another Bellatrix, Cygnus and Druella had not taken the precautions necessary during the pureblood woman's pregnancy and their daughter had suffered, barren from birth.

Their Lord had already said that he would continue to mark the Death Eaters and Dark Roses of each new generation, continuing the family lines of those that had supported his trials and fight to reach the pinnacle of wizarding society, therefore saving it from itself. Purebloods had been falling steadily into decline before the Dark Lord had taken over and steered them away from the inbreeding that had been producing more and more squibs with each new generation born, if one was even born.

In return he had formally begun to re-establish the patriarchal society that had benefited the wizarding world for many generations. Just because Muggles had mostly done away with this method didn't mean that it fit wizarding culture as well. He had also begun to encourage the goblins to inquire into acceptable pureblood heirs for vaults that had been sitting and gathering dust for years. This was a major plus to the goblins as well, a new Lord for a defunct family meant more money being spent and invested.

The patriarchal society affected the new daughter of Severus Snape and Sirius Black the most. As Sirius was one of the Roses he was not eligible for the seat of Lord Black, despite being eldest-born. Thus, neither would his daughter be eligible. She would be a credit to House Black no doubt, but she nor her children could hold the title of Black unless the current Lord, Regulus, didn't have at least one dominant-marked son with James. Sirius himself would have to bear at least one son, or the young man that was betrothed to their new daughter would gain the title. Though Severus was a Snape by name, it was Muggle, so his actual title was Lord Prince, a pureblood family name of some status.

Likewise, though Hadrian was both a son of a Black and Potter, he was out of the running since he was a Rose. He carried two formidable bloodlines in his veins but that was about it. His eldest son would be Heir Lestrange and only if Regulus and James didn't have at least _two_ more sons would one of his children be named Heir Potter, though the boy had to be marked a Death Eater himself to qualify.

It was a sound system, one that established a clear pecking order and still gave value to the Roses. Not only were they daughters and sons of formidable bloodlines themselves, they contributed to the future of their Lord's bloodline with every magical child born. Even squibs would have a purpose in the Dark Lord's future as they still carried magic in their blood but were simply unable to use it. A squib may protest their highly-controlled future and marriages sometime in the future, but what was a squib's opinion anyway? It was better than being tossed out in the cold or deliberately killed by family members so that they wouldn't have the 'shame' in their homes.

Hadrian turned his attention back to the doorway to his uncle's quarters when he spotted Narcissa, who had been acting as nurse for the past few hours. She was smiling, a shimmer of happy tears in her blue eyes. When she realised she had their focused attention she stated, "Sirius was delivered safely of an absolutely gorgeous baby girl not an hour ago. It will probably be another half-hour at least of bonding time with her parents before you will be allowed in."

Hadrian beamed at his second cousin and fellow Rose, who smiled in return before making her way out of the room, no doubt to find Lucius and Draco, who had been discussing Malfoy finances in Lucius' office for the past couple hours.

He listened quietly to the chatter of his family and friends as they discussed what Narcissa had told them, not really a lot but just enough to spike their curiosity. Remus in particular looked equal parts nervous and excited, no doubt he was pondering on the fact that he and Sirius were the same age and he'd be in the same position approximately four months from now. He and Gareth had not been able to hold back their desire to know and had found out they were expecting their first son. The proud elegant man who had pulled off a feral werewolf for more than 20 years was still prone to a random ecstatic smile at times.

When Narcissa returned she not only had Lucius and Draco in tow, but Bill and the Dark Lord himself as well. Apparently their Lord had flooed over to speak with Lucius and had enquired about the current gathering a couple floors above. Their Lord was able to sense magic far more strongly than the average wizard and had no doubt been able to 'see' after a sort a dense group of magic from their direction.

Narcissa had very good timing as only a few moments after she and her companions showed up the door was opened by the very friendly and yet sharply competent presence of Healer Grace Clearwater, second cousin to Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley's old Ravenclaw crush. Grace had very sharp features, long black hair and piercing dark blue eyes, though shockingly a very gentle and warm manner. She was a formidable woman and able to force even Severus at his snarkiest to do as she ordered.

"You may come in now," she said simply, a slight smile gracing her thin but expressive mouth.

The others shooed in the two pregnant Roses first and so it happened that Hadrian was given the first look at Severus, his uncle and his brand-new cousin. The sight that greeted him turned up his lips in a warm, full smile. The single bed in the birthing room had been widened enough to hold two people and Severus sat on it, bracing up a clearly exhausted but very happy Sirius. Sirius lay back against his partner's chest, smiling as he caressed the small bundle in a bright purple blanket with pink trim. His arms shook slightly, but Severus had easily wrapped one arm around his Consort's waist to help him steadily hold their daughter.

Sirius looked up at Hadrian and smiled. The image made Hadrian's breath catch slightly in his throat and he heard a similar noise from Remus. Despite being clearly exhausted and on a strong pain potion the _joy_ in his uncle's face was such as he had never seen before. This was the man who had been stuck behind the frustrated, world-weary visage of a year ago and Hadrian wouldn't have been able to believe the difference a steady, loving presence and a new child could make.

He cautiously made his way to their side, accompanied by Rabastan. Sirius gave a weary chuckle and said, "Don't look so nervous, nephew mine. Neither your new cousin nor I am going to break, no matter what we may look like at the moment."

Hadrian flushed slightly and sat down just on the edge of the bed. When he caught sight of his new little cousin his breath caught. She was so _beautiful._ She possessed all of the Black features aside from her father's long fingers, pale skin and sharply arched eyebrows. Her tiny mouth was a very pale petal pink and she had very long eyelashes as well as a generous helping of silky black hair for a newborn.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sirius asked him with a tired smile.

"I may as well get used to it, shouldn't I?" Hadrian answered wryly, indicating his own belly. Since he had been active with Quidditch and his own physical shape for most of his life, Hadrian had begun to show relatively fast, at the moment possessing a small but definite curve to his lower waistline.

His words earned a slight laugh and then a small grimace from Sirius, who indicated to Severus. The new father deftly but gently took his daughter's full weight and transferred her easily to a pleased but nervous Hadrian's arms.

He stared at the bundle in his arms in awe and slight nerves. He had never held a baby before, much less a newborn and despite Sirius' earlier words, she looked very fragile wrapped up in a thick cotton blanket. She was heavier than he would have guessed and longer as well, settling in his arms from one elbow to the other. He gradually relaxed as she lay quiet and sleeping in his arms, her warmth was welcome. Rabastan was watching her with the same kind of anxious awe that Hadrian himself was.

After what seemed like too long and not long enough at the same time, Regulus playfully said to his son, "All right, hand over my niece. Don't pout at me either, you'll have your own in 5 months."

Hadrian huffed at his father but reluctantly handed her over, smiling as he watched people reacting to her. The Dark Lord was amusing, it seemed that even after numerous marking ceremonies for new members of his Elite that the man was nervous around very small babies. He turned down holding her, instead watching her quietly over Gareth's shoulder and making appropriate comments.

Finally Harry's papa James didn't seem to be able to remain patient and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Sirius replied coyly, holding back a smirk and a laugh at his friend's clear impatience.

"What is her name?" James finally clarified after a brief glaring contest with his smug friend.

"I wanted to honor her father Severus but Severus also wanted to continue the Black family tradition," Sirius pouted slightly at this, earning a chuckle from the group, all of whom knew how much Sirius detested the repetitiveness of the Black family tree.

"So what is the moniker you decided on, brother?" Regulus prompted.

Sirius and Severus exchanged a warm loving smile before Severus spoke up and said, "We have named our first-born, our precious daughter Tanith Medea Snape."

Narcissa blinked in surprise and spoke up, "That is actually quite beautiful and fits her very well."

"We thought so," Sirius replied softly.

"Her life will be blessed and peaceful, uncle. Tanith will grow up in time of prosperity, wealth and freedom," Hadrian assured.

"That," Sirius mused softly, with an air of wistful envy for his daughter, "was never in doubt."

* * *

 

  _Tanith (_[Near Eastern Mythology](http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/near-eastern-mythology)) Derived from Semitic roots meaning "serpent lady". This was the name of the Phoenician goddess of love, fertility, the moon and the stars. (The moon and stars link her to the Blacks, but she also honors Remus with the 'moon' part.)

 _Medea_ From the Greek [Μηδεια](http://www.behindthename.com/support/transcribe.php?type=GR&target=Mhdeia) (Medeia), possibly meaning either "to ponder" or "cunning". In Greek mythology Medea was a sorceress from Colchis (modern Georgia) who helped [Jason](http://www.behindthename.com/name/jason) gain the Golden Fleece. They were married, but eventually Jason left her for another woman. For revenge Medea slew Jason's new lover and also had her own children by Jason killed.


	22. November 22nd: Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this ties up the one major loose end I spotted: Bellatrix. If any of you have a question you would like answered as part of the epilogue please put it in your review! As for Bill and the twins not mentioning Charlie as 'worth saving', I admit that I thought once he heard about what was happening to the majority of his family he was unlikely to return. What gender would you like to see for Harry's baby? On the last chapter of Liberation I posted a prompt, if you decide to try and write it please let me know :D
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

 

**_November 22 nd-_ Malfoy Manor**

Hadrian walked quietly down a corridor, contemplating. Since Tanith's birth in early July things had been very calm for the Dark Sect. His father Regulus had entered the political arena, ready and willing to help his Lord in any way possible. While his arm had healed considerably, his reflexes had been slowed to a dangerous point and he would not likely fight again for the Dark Lord's cause on a battlefield. Not that any sort of physical battle was anticipated. No, now all the battles were being waged with words and political maneuvering, something that Regulus had always enjoyed learning at his father's side.

Sirius loathed politics, which was why he was very happy to leave the Lordship to his brother, status as a Rose aside. He doted on his daughter, nearly always smiling at her as he went about his day as a besotted new parent. Tanith had a regular set of lungs on her, it was sometimes amazing how loud such a small baby girl could be, though no one doubted it after they heard her express her displeasure just once. Amusingly enough, the one that could possibly beat Sirius for doting on his daughter was Severus. The formidable Potions Master who had made so many students terrified of him could never resist a smile and soft words for his much-longed for child.

Compared to Tanith, Gareth and Remus' little boy was quiet as a mouse. Happy and content for one so young, little Oberon Cailean Towers spent much of his time sleeping and instead of screeching at the slightest thing was prone to sleepy grumbles. The little boy, born the 18th of November, had inherited Remus' beautiful eyes and hair, but not much else so far. He was happiest being held and there were many people willing to indulge the 4 day old infant. James was particularly besotted with him.

Hadrian had actually just handed the little boy to his father before heading out into this wide corridor in search of a little quiet from the chatter and space to walk around a bit, taking some of the pressure off his back. He was due with his own in little more than a month and had grown impressively in girth since his little cousin had been born before his birthday. Said birthday had been a quiet thing but it had meant the world to Hadrian, who would always remember the 10 years of birthdays that had gone unacknowledged before he entered the wizarding world.

He stared down the long corridor, contemplating how far he could go before he'd need to find the nearest loo. It was aggravating to say the least how much time he spent in the bathroom these days. While a great deal of his pregnancy had gone by quietly, Hadrian would be very pleased to finally see the end of it. No matter how much he loved carrying a child, it was getting old.

He had just passed a section of 16th century paintings when he heard a noise. Frowning he stopped, placing a hand on his back and suddenly regretting coming out here alone. He was at the point where using magic was unadvisable, using too much of it or too powerful of spells could render his child a squib, since at this point his magic was protecting the highly vulnerable magical core of his unborn child.

He had not been left alone for quite some time. Rabastan had hardly left his side since he had begun properly showing, but he was needed by Lucius at the Ministry today so Hadrian had shooed him away with a warm smile and a laugh. All of the Death Eaters who had been imprisoned for their crimes had their sentences overturned not even two weeks after Lucius had been elected Minister of Magic, a runaway victory over his only opponent, a wizard who had been found out to be a fraud, masquerading as a pureblood when he was in fact Muggleborn.

He began swearing viciously to himself when the last figure he wanted to see heavily pregnant and alone stepped out into the corridor not two hundred yards in front of him. His sister-in-law and cousin somewhere along the line, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She was as insane as ever, her husband Rudolphus hardly tolerated her. Hadrian was very fond of his brother-in-law, the powerful wizard had always made him feel welcome in their family and had expressed genuine happiness and joy at the news of an impending possible heir for the family.

She turned in his direction and her glittering eyes narrowed in spiteful glee as she registered who he was. She lazily sauntered in his direction and though Hadrian wanted nothing more than to walk away from her he dared not turn his back on the unstable witch. She was not above cursing an opponent's unguarded back and he knew she regarded him with little more than loathing, resentful of his ability to carry a child and his instant welcome into the Lestrange family.

"Well," she began in that sing-song voice he despised, "if it isn't my new brother-in-law, alone and pregnant. Bad move to make in such a big manor, little one. There are ever so many places that you can get lost, it could take the others _days_ to find you if something bad happened."

"You forget, Bellatrix," he replied in a dry tone, "that our Lord can trace his Roses just as easily as the Death Eaters through the Mark. I am sure he would be more than willing to find me if something happened, he is fond of Rudolphus and Rabastan."

"You precious Roses!" She spat, snarling. "It is ridiculous how much my Lord prizes you lot, all because you can carry children. Meanwhile we fight and willingly die for him and you are given the same rights and privileges as us, it is an insult!"

"I am sure our Lord would find your opinion _very_ interesting, Bellatrix," Hadrian replied in a disinterested tone. "He may reward you the same as he does others who question his tactics or policies."

"I am sure you would just love that, wouldn't you, you two-bit slut?! Probably find your way into my husband's bed before my body was cold, hmm? Is that what you want!"

"Not all of us think of our gains in terms of sexual favours, Bellatrix."

She raised her wand and pointed it in his face. Hadrian held his breath and prepared to dodge the best that he could, knowing what spell was about to come off her lips.

" _Cruc-"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Suddenly Bellatrix was on the floor screaming under her favourite spell, the one she had been about to cast at Hadrian. Hadrian spun around and felt his breath catch in stunned shock. It was their Lord, who had been at the Ministry for a series of conferences the last Hadrian knew. _He's back early,_ was his numb thought.

The expression that the Dark Lord had pinned on the unfortunate Bellatrix made Hadrian want to shudder. It was pure rage and loathing with a bit of protectiveness and possession in there as well. Furious, burning red eyes locked on his and Hadrian refused to flinch or look down, meeting his Lord's eyes evenly.

"Come to me, Hadrian," he said, the edge of a hiss on his voice.

Despite the rage rolling off the man and the fact that Bellatrix was _still_ screaming under his curse, Hadrian stepped forward trustingly, offering the man a tilt of the head in question.

"Did she use any spell on you other than this attempt?"

"No, my Lord. She ranted impressively however, I don't know how much you heard."

"Enough to know she doubts my decisions," the man answered, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Finally he stopped the spell and ordered, "Call your husband, both he and his brother will respond. Rudolphus will have no doubt felt the curse through his bond with her."

Hadrian twisted his bonding band around his finger twice clockwise. The partner would heat up on Rabastan's hand, indicating that his presence was required. Meanwhile the Dark Lord had flicked his wand and summoned a snake _patronus_ , which he sent to Regulus with a message.

Bellatrix was still face-down on the floor and shaking in agony from the curse when the three individuals showed up. They had been far enough down the corridor that the party back in the sitting room hadn't heard what was going on, even with the Manor's truly cavernous halls. Rabastan eyed Bellatrix on the floor and immediately moved to Hadrian, cupping his face and staring into green eyes with worried honey brown ones.

"I'm all right," Hadrian reassured him quietly.

His father was close enough to hear the reassurance as well and his shoulders dropped noticeably as he released the tension from his strong frame. Instead he turned to the Dark Lord and said, "My Lord?"

" _She_ was in the process of casting the Cruciatus Curse at Hadrian," their Lord spat, not even using Bellatrix's name.

The glare of pure rage turned on the woman by the three Death Eaters would very likely have made the woman faint if she were capable of looking up at them. As it was, it went unnoticed by the woman who was still shaking without pause from being under the same spell for more than 10 minutes.

"What is to be done with her, my Lord?" Rudolphus asked stiffly, not even looking at the woman who was his wife in name only.

"Disown her, Regulus, so that she does not stain your name any longer," their Lord ordered instead of giving a direct answer.

Staring in contempt at the woman on the floor Regulus stated firmly, "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hereby disown the woman called Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Rosier nee Black. I do not recognize her as a member of House Black from this day forward. So I say, so mote it be."

Bellatrix cried out in renewed pain as her magic literally ripped away her family name, rendering her without heritage or family. Their Lord was not done however, he stated to Rudolphus, "Take your wedding band, Rudolphus. She is your wife no longer as she has acted against her married family in such a fatal way. I know not why your parents would have betrothed you to her."

Hadrian mused that he didn't know why this had happened either. The Lestrange Lord and Lady had taken matters into their own hands, betrothing their son to Bellatrix just after the girl's birth, before it had been revealed that she was in fact barren. Why they had not cancelled the betrothal was beyond his ability to understand. While he had been thinking this, his brother-in-law had moved forward, bent to one knee and callously removed the plain white gold and diamond band from her ring finger. They had not been married in the Old Ways, so the vows had not been irreversible like Rabastan and Hadrian's.

"For threatening one of my Roses, doubting my policies and decisions and attacking your own pregnant brother-in-law you have been judged and found wanting, Bellatrix no-name. The punishment for your crimes is death, to be carried out immediately."

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

All Hadrian was able to think as he stared down at the corpse of the woman was, _good riddance._ After thanking their Lord for his quick intervention and the removal of a threat Rabastan wrapped a careful arm around his back, touching his heavy waist and guiding him back to the sitting room. Hadrian had a feeling that the others would be just as pleased with Bellatrix's end as he was.

* * *

 

Oberon (m [Literature](http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/literature)) Variant of Auberon. Oberon was the king of the fairies in Shakespeare's comedy 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' (1595). A moon of Uranus bears this name in his honour. (Remus is a bookworm, I have a feeling he has read Shakespeare.)

Cailean (m [Scottish](http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/scottish)) Means "whelp, young dog" in Gaelic. (referring to his parent's status as turned werewolves and his own as a natural-born one. Natural-born werewolves can shift as desired after age 10 and experience no pain on the full moon.)


	23. Epilogue: January 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The last chapter. No I did not write the birth scene as some asked, but I hope you will be satisfied none the less. The Dark Roses has been a wild ride, thanks for coming along! I would thank each of you by name, but that would be a chapter in and of itself and you all know who you are. Thank you!  
> NOTE: The largest chunk of italics at the end belongs to the Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith novelization by Matthew Stover, published in 2005 by Del Ray Books.  
> I DO NOT own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, all of this has been for fun :D

 

**_January 1 st, 1999 12:01 a.m.-Malfoy Manor_ **

Heat and warmth. At the moment that was all he was registering, the heat of Rabastan's body, the noises of their friends muted as the warmth of his lips and breath sought to overpower Hadrian. The kiss was sensual, packed with emotion and so much passion he felt he could actually drown in it. He pulled away, slowly, regretfully, once air began to become necessary. Resting his head against his husband's chest he still wasn't very aware of the noise around them as Rabastan rumbled softly, "A blessed New Year's, my Rose."

"A blessed New Year's," Hadrian breathed back quietly.

Slowly he became aware of his family and friends again, blinking the stars out of his vision and looking around. They had all gathered here in the family parlor to greet the a new year together, the Dark Lord and the most precious and beloved members of his Elite. Excited chatter reached his ears again and he smiled softly, taking in the atmosphere and the warmth of a crackling fire as he studied his companions.

William Prewett was speaking to his two brothers, Fred and George Prewett, still ever-roving bachelors with no intentions of settling down anytime soon. They had spoken to their Great-Aunt Muriel Prewett and had denounced the name Weasley not two months ago now. Of course, Muriel had been happy to take on three powerful men to the Prewett name and had removed Molly Weasley from the Prewett family tree in a fit of rage after hearing about her unwavering support for one late Albus Dumbledore. If Arthur ever divorced his wife (highly doubtful), she would be without a name and family.

William, on the other hand, was looking at becoming part of a threesome that no one could have ever expected. The newest of the Dark Roses had found himself under the intense affection and attention of both Rudolphus Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself. They made a powerful, impressive trio and it amused Hadrian to think that he may end up related to the Dark Lord himself after having been manipulated into fighting him for 15 years.

A soft cry tore his attention from his companions and he made to rise, only to be stopped by Rabastan. "I'll get him, love. You should not be moving very much anyways."

The powerful man stood, made his way to where a small bassinet rested at the end of the couch and crouched down, carefully lifting a small figure wrapped in a blue and silver blanket into his arms. Hadrian watched fondly as small arms and feet kicked out in displeasure, only to be gently tucked against the Elite's powerful body with delicate care. Rabastan was a devoted, attentive father to their precious week-old son.

He moved back over to Hadrian and transferred the small body to him, a rasping chuckle leaving his lips as he said, "I think he just wanted to be awake with the rest of us."

"It is too early for one of his feeds," Hadrian murmured in agreement, staring down into the precious face he still could take his eyes from.

A head of sparse black hair, a tiny nose like his own but with Rabastan's chin, the shape of their newborn's eyes was his own, as well as the high cheekbones. Cradling his son in both arms he leaned back against his husband's chest and hummed softly, murmuring to the babe, "I just fed you two hours ago Rohan. I doubt you're hungry again. Just want to be with us, hmm? As if enough attention isn't showered on you already."

Born Christmas Day, their son Rohan Erebus Lestrange had made his presence known in an exciting manner, Hadrian had gone into labour in the middle of the day, just after they had finished opening gifts. Healthy and with an already strong magical core, their precious baby boy was a sign of their future and of the peaceful New Order their Lord had created.

His papa James was already besotted with his first grandchild, holding him almost as often as his own parents. He had told Hadrian that they were trying for another child, but it would likely take a while at their age. For now he doted on his grandson and the two other young children that were given to the Elites and their Roses that year.

By the time Tanith, Oberon and Rohan attended Hogwarts, things would be very different. The changes were already being made to the school's rules, both those of entrance eligibility and conduct within the school, both for students and staff. Staff expansions and a much needed change to the pay structure were taking place now and in the future students would need to complete an entrance exam that consisted of a health examination by the new school Healers as well as a placement test and a general exam to examine aura and magical strength. No more would Hogwarts allow just anyone to enter, it would be for the best of the best.

Construction had already begun on another school in an open field just beyond the Forbidden Forest, this one for all of the students that didn't meet Hogwarts' standards. They would still have a higher-level of education than the Hogwarts of Hadrian's time, but it would naturally not be quite the same as the historic older school's privileges and curriculum. The teachers would have the same pay-grade however. It was about time that being a Professor was a thing of pride and accomplishment again.

On the professional level there already had been a few shocking changes. It was now illegal to discriminate against a potential worker based on their status as a magical race. The word 'Creature' now belonged to those that did not possess the ability for speech or above-average intelligence. The one notable exception to this was the Acromantula, who had been removed entirely from the Forbidden Forest and sent by portkey to a remote mountain region somewhere in mainland Europe. There was a Board for Magical Races now, with representatives of all the various species; werewolves, vampires, veela, fae, house-elves, centaurs, etc. It was located in a special part of the Ministry building with accommodations suited for all of its representatives, who were elected to five-year terms by the methods particular to each race.

The Wizengamot had been reformed entirely, old rules had been discarded, old laws voted out or reworded to make sense in their current usage. Squibs from lines extinct in the male line could now hold their family seat, if they were young enough they were encouraged to marry a witch or wizard of at least half-blood status and produce a magical male heir for the line again. If they were too old to sire or carry a child they were encouraged to blood-adopt a magically-talented orphan, thus bringing new magical blood to their old family line and spreading out the magical gene pools again.

Their world was changing rapidly, but they were much needed changes. They would adapt, or they would be destroyed. The magical world would never know how close they had come to being utterly torn apart by war, either internal or external. The risk of being discovered had been getting higher and higher every year. Hadrian shuddered, not wanting to imagine what might have happened if the Muggles had found out about them.

Still, his lips twitched into a small smile as he looked at his son, he could never have imagined how his life would end up. Three years ago he had been fighting the Dark Lord in a futile war, directed and manipulated by a man with seemingly-benevolent eyes and almost everyone he knew. Now he was free of those manipulations, free of a narrow-minded Light orientation. He was married to a man whom he loved with all his heart and indeed soul, bearer of a beautiful, powerful son whom he could already tell would be an impressive wizard when he was grown. Surrounded by true family and friends as well as a closely-knit group that reveled in the freedom that the Dark had given them.

_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins. It always wins because it is everywhere. It is in the wood that burns in your hearth, and the kettle on the fire; it is under your chair and under your table and under the sheets on your bed. Walk in the midday sun and the dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet. The brightest light casts the darkest shadow. The dark's patience is infinite. Eventually, even stars burn out._

_This is just part of our story, imagine the rest if you dare. We are the beautiful darkness. We are the Dark Roses._

* * *

 

Rohan  m ([Indian](http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/indian)) Derived from Sanskrit  _[रोहण](http://www.behindthename.com/support/transcribe.php?type=SK&target=rohan%5Ea) (rohana)_  meaning "ascending".

Erebus  m   [Greek Mythology (Latinized)](http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/greek-mythology) form of the Greek  _[Ερεβος](http://www.behindthename.com/support/transcribe.php?type=GR&target=Erebos) (Erebos)_  which means "nether darkness". Erebus was the personification of the primordial darkness in Greek mythology.


End file.
